The Hare Swallowed Whole
by CalypsoKitsune
Summary: Amilee is dragged to a realm of elves, dwarves, magic, and evils never encountered in our world. This is her story of romance, drama, tragedies, and triumphs as she comes into her own as a true warrior in the realm of Thedas. Part 1. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters, places, items, or plot lines originally seen in Dragon Age. The two characters I own are V'lartha and Amilee in this chapter. Edited for minor mistakes, this was started before the "crossroads" revelation in the third game so please bear with the faulty lore of this chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

All she could feel was the pain.

The pain was excruciating, like she was being forced through a gap too small for her body to fit through. She screamed but no sound came from her lips. Then all around her was darkness and fogged shadows.

In the distance, she heard whispers garbled and too soft for her to hear. The shadows shied away from her, hissing and spitting, as she was continuously pulled forward by some unknown force through this foreign, dreary world without light. On and on she went, the wasteland around her coming more into focus. She saw dead trees scattered around her and bones stark white littering the barren ground. She trembled as she saw a hunched figure to her left encased in fire and lava, stopping to watch her proceed. The creature spoke, but she couldn't understand what it said. In the distance she saw a foreboding black city, its majesty marred by the dark cloud that swirled in its wake. Something caught her eye the way she was being pulled and saw a familiar black hole. She cried out in vain struggling anew as she moved forward and entered.

The pain came again, as before, stealing her breath away. She couldn't move if she'd tried, her mind white hot agony. And then, in a flash of brilliant blue light, the pain was gone and she collapsed to the ground.

Gasps ensued around her and she struggled to open her eyes, peeking through her chestnut colored hair. The floor was spattered with blood and scattered glass shards, her body lying in the thick of it. Black figures moved around her as she was pulled up from the stone floor by hands unseen.

The whispers continued as a man came into view, with a large nose and sharp green eyes under a full head of shocking red hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He sneered and barked at her in a foreign tongue, causing her to jerk away in fear.

The hands that held her tightened and the green eyed man grabbed her head to make her look at him. Again, he spoke, obviously asking something.

"What do you want?" she cried, struggling against his hold. "I can't understand you!"

The man went still and stared. He looked up behind her with a puzzled but grim expression. He spoke quickly and the hands dragged her away from him.

She saw the other hooded people clearly now and counted eight of them, at least. In the center of the room, where she'd come from, was a tall mirror frame, the glass on the floor obviously the remains of the mirror itself. The hooded men and women looked at her in awe as she was dragged through a wooden doorway and down a long stoned hallway.

Fear coiled low in her stomach as they passed a window. She saw large gray towers in the distance behind what looked to be a huge city not unlike many rural cities she'd see in movies with the buildings crammed and stacked tightly together on a hill. They continued on and she began to struggle against the hands that held her in earnest, terrified by the visions she saw.

They turned into a room with a broken down bed and a small candle lit lamp on a table in the corner. She was spun into the room and the door quickly closed and locked behind her.

After a few minutes on the floor, she realized she wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare. _Oh my God_, she thought. _Where am I?_

Shaking and weeping uncontrollably, she crawled up from the floor onto the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. After a long time, her heart beat slowed and she curled up and fell asleep, dreaming of shadows and barren wastelands.

She woke up sometime later, maybe the next day, to a soft knock on the door. The sound of a key turning and the door opening made her sit up and huddle as close to the wall as she could in fear.

A petite form emerged and a lilting voice speaking the same unknown language came to her ears. She looked up in wonder at what looked to be an older woman with elf ears holding a tray of food.

Staring in awe, she uncovered herself and moved to stand up.

The elf-woman smiled nervously and held the tray out to her. She had pale white hair with gray eyes accented with a pale purple eye shadow. Her ears were prominent and pointed and her nose blending up into the forehead, a clear indication that she was not human. Delicate tribal tattoo donned the right side her face as well. Awestruck, the girl could only stare.

The elf-woman set the tray on the table next to the bed and bowed her head. "Andaran atish'an. V'lartha." She said gently, indicating to herself.

Amilee smiled brightly for a moment, giddy over the fact she was speaking with an elf, of all magical beings. Then she came back down from her excitement as she realized she was being rude. She pointed to herself and said shyly, "Amilee. Thank you for the food."

As if she understood, the elf nodded and indicated to the tray. Amilee sat on the edge of the bed reached over and took a piece of the bread and began to eat.

V'lartha turned to leave, pausing long enough to watch the lone girl devour the first piece and reach for another. Smiling softly with pity, the elf left.

* * *

><p><em>Five Months later<em>

Garrett Hawke was not happy.

After several attempts to track down a lost shipment for Athenril, his recent former employer, he'd finally made his way to a back alley house in Lowtown, where the thieves were presumably hiding. And of course, it had to be the night of his natal day, no less. Maker forbid he wait a day with this shipment out of the she-elf's hands. But her insistence that this shipment could be important to him as well had peaked his curiosity.

He snuck up to the door listening for signs of movement within.

Mumbled voices ensued and he nodded to Varric and his sister. Bethany brought up the rear as he kicked in the door and rushed the first man to go for his daggers. He swung his sword staff around, cut off one of the man's hands and pulled his pommel back hard to hit the rogue who'd sprung up behind him.

Varric opened the door to the next room, letting off a combustion grenade, effectively killing two men in hiding.

Garrett ducked as Bethany shouted and a cluster of lightning hit the rogue behind him, a robed mage turning to flee out the back way. She then spelled her brother's pommel and the sword staff crystallized into ice, just in time for him to block and throw another rogue dropping down from the wooden beams above. The rogue staggered to his feet and threw a smoke grenade down, obscuring his view. The first man recovered and yelled in outrage, using his remaining hand to slice at Garrett's face. The attempt was quickly out maneuvered and the response a fatal stab to the gut, turning the man to ice simultaneously.

Varric ran up and stabbed outward with Bianca's bayonet just as the missing rogue appeared trying to stab Bethany in the side, killing the man instantly.

Bethany shot off ball after ball of fire at and behind the remaining thieves near the back, cutting off any chance of retreat.

By the end of the battle, several bodies lay scattered, dead or close to it, and the shipment was successfully recovered from the back room. He hunched over and lifted the heavy crate onto his shoulders, motioning to Bethany to follow.

"This package better be worth it. I think I got blood on my coat," Varric jeered.

Bethany smirked and responded, "Don't forget to check Bianca for nicks."

To which the dwarf laughed, rubbing his crossbow absently.

* * *

><p>Athenril paced anxiously, as she waited for Hawke's return. After ten months of waiting, her enslaved cousin had finally done the undoable: killed her hell-born master and smuggled herself back to Kirkwall.<p>

But of course those damned fool Coterie would go and steal her cargo right out from under her nose, just as they were unloading it from the docks.

Thankfully, she'd spotted Garrett Hawke on her way past the Hanged Man and practically begged him to help her. He agreed reluctantly, after lying to him that he'd be interested in its contents. But she would pay him well in recompense for the deceit.

One of her messengers came and she'd snapped at him to leave. The boy ran back the way he came and she scooped up the note he'd dropped, tucking it into her pocket. Everything else would wait.

Well into the night, she finally heard footsteps and turned to see her former employee carrying the crate that was more important to her than any other shipment she'd ever had.

At the risk of getting over excited, she indicated to the man to set it down.

"You can open it," she said softly.

At her request he took a small knife and pried open the lid, setting it aside. He gasped in surprise. "I thought you didn't deal in flesh, Athenril."

Glaring at the man as she walked up, she snapped, "Of course I don't, this is my c-cousin…"

She gaped at the figure inside. A human woman with long, wavy chestnut hair pulled back in loose pigtails wearing a collar around her neck and a small white gown was nestled in a bed of blankets.

Bethany said politely, "If that's your cousin, elf, Varric's my uncle."

"I second that," the dwarf chimed in.

Athenril began to panic. "I don't understand. My cousin, an escaped slave from Tevinter, was supposed to be in here! Not this... this…Human!"

Garrett reached into the crate and pulled out a stack of paper. "Maybe this will explain things," he said handing them to Athenril.

She grabbed them and began reading:

"_My dearest cousin,_

_I am sorry I cannot be there to explain but things have changed in these past few months. This woman's name is Amilee. I know not from whence she came, but my master came to possess her and had take a great interest in her. He tortured her when she refused his instruction and put a collar on her with a compulsion spell on it. The spell didn't work but for some reason, it won't come off. I also fear he tried to... take advantage of her body. She killed him, I do not know how, and is now hunted by all of Tevinter for her so called crime. My contacts could only smuggle one of us with the money I could spare and I decided it should be her. She has been a wonderful friend to me, kind where other humans would be cruel, understanding where others show ignorance. She has an energy and curiosity that cannot be satisfied. This girl will need help to learn the language you speak. She is like a baby newly born, in awe of everything, acting as though she's never met elves or seen magic. I believe she may not be from this world at all and as such, I feel she deserves to be free more than I. We escaped our pursuers and managed to find friends to help her. One of our people I contacted knew some blood magic and spelled her to sleep so she could be more at ease. I have, in this letter, a spell any mage can use to free her from this sleep. Again, I am sorry I could not come, dear Athenril. I miss you very much. Maybe in the future I may find my way to you, but for now… Just please have her taken care of._

_With all my love,_

_V'lartha"_

Athenril held the letter as a errant tear fell from her cheek, which she quickly swiped away. After all this time, hoping and praying to be reunited with her only family, fate would dash those hopes away. She handed the letter back to Garrett and said crypticly, "You deal with it." With that, she walked away in defeat.

Garrett looked on at her in confusion until she disappeared, then turned to the others, reading the letter out loud. Shocked at its contents, the group stared at their new burden.

"So…" Varric said. "Looks like Bethany has her work cut out for her."

The mage asked tentativly, "What do we do, Garrett?"

After another moment's pause he growled, "Damn-it!"He then picked the girl up out of the crate.

"Let's go," he ground out as he walked quickly back to his uncle's home.

**Please review. Both criticism and praise are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of Dragon Age 2 characters, places, items, or plot lines. **

Amilee woke to the sound of hushed voices all around her. Sifting through the fog of her brain she tried to recall why she'd fought this sleep in the first place. Suddenly, she sat up, disoriented. "V'lartha!" she shouted and found herself looking at, not her beloved elven friend, but a strange woman with golden brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. She wore an off white tunic with a chainmail weave down the front and a staff on her back. She spoke to her male companion next to her in yet another foreign language she did not recognize.

The man stood about six feet with the same hair color about two inches brushed back with a full beard to match, as well as eyes like the woman's. Obviously they were siblings. He replied quickly then leaned forward to talk to Amilee herself.

She leaned away and shook her head, replying in Tevinter, "I do not understand you, ser."

His eyes narrowed and then he dropped his head as if in defeat. He spoke once more to the woman and she nodded.

He walked out and the woman ushered her to follow.

Warily, she got up from the ground. Her legs shook from the effort, unused for however long she'd been asleep, but she ignored it.

Stumbling forward she tried to recall her last memory. She remembered V'lartha asking her to accompany her to meet her contact for the deal to be made for their escape, and her finding out that V'artha hadn't planned on coming. That had made Amilee upset but then the rest was… fogged. Assumingly, V'lartha had managed to get her to Kirkwall, but neither of these people were whom her friend had said they'd be. And the elf in question was nowhere to be found. That fact alone had Amilee on edge. After her experience with fellow humans in Tevinter, she'd be a fool to let down her guard, the energy inside her seething.

She padded out of the room, which was bereft of any decoration or furniture save for two tables in each corner and a chest against the far wall. The next room was the same as the previous, having little more furniture, the ceilings high and bare light brown. All of it reminded her of the room she'd been trapped in for the better part of three months.

There was an older woman speaking to the man, a relative to be sure, by the color of her eyes. Perhaps this was their mother. She kept looking over at Amilee with a face filled with pity, obviously discussing her with the man.

His face held anger, his body exuding frustration. Evidently, he was not happy about Amilee's presence, which didn't make her feel any better.

She eyed the door to her left, wondering what would happen if she made a run for it. Being in a different land with different language and customs, it was probably not the best idea to be alone. But who knew what these people had in store for her.

Before she could decide however, the man ushered to his sister and they headed out the door themselves. Looking back at the old woman briefly, who nodded encouragingly, she moved to follow them.

_Outside..._

Garrett was still not happy.

Between his sister and his mother, they were both infuriating in their sudden defense of this wisp of a girl, Amilee. The girl in question had stood off to the side as they argued about what needed to happen next.

She was small though it was likely she was little more than a couple years younger than Bethany. Her eyes were a brilliant turquoise, rimmed with long lashes, and a light spatter of freckles across her nose making her seem younger than her voice revealed. A pretty woman, to be sure.

The collar around her neck, seemed to be spelled, and as it was said in the letter, would not come off her neck. Her simple white dress with half sleeves, which fell to her ankles, was faded from wear. It was salvageable so she wasn't in desperate need of a new wardrobe. Her leather sandals were in good shape as well, he noted, so he wouldn't have to buy any.

But now he had to deal with his mother and sister's insistence on the girl's care.

Not only did the women want her to stay with them, they expected him to find a tutor for her to learn their language. Where the hell was he going to find someone who knew both languages and was willing to teach her without having to pay an outrageous sum for it?

As they walked around the Lowtown market, the girl ooh-ed and ahh-ed the various merchant stands, a few trinkets here and colored fabrics there catching her eye. More than once Bethany had to track her down and bring her back. Garrett checked the armor and weapon shop, finding a rune or two that would prove useful, and then headed toward the Hanged Man to meet up with Varric.

When they entered, Varric was at the bar. He grinned, waving them to follow him to his room in the back.

Bethany had Amilee sit beside her as everyone gathered at the long table in Varric's private quarters.

The dwarf ordered a round of ale for everyone and looked over at Amilee. "By the Stone, that girl has beautiful eyes!"

Amilee caught his gaze and gave him a shy smile.

Garrett rolled his eyes as Varric brought a hand to his heart in a mock swoon. "This one will be hard to protect, Hawke. Why not leave her with your mother?" he asked.

"Because she followed. I don't want her to feel trapped right now." The man grunted as he took a long swig of ale. "Both my mother and Bethany want me to find someone to teach her our language."

"Ahh," the dwarf affirmed. "I see. I will have my contacts ask around."

Bowing his head, Garrett replied, "I would appreciate it."

"Now," Varric started as he walked up to the table. "We need to discuss this expedition. Here's the thing. We need to find a way into the deep roads. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we're down there, but we need a good entrance."

"I've fought darkspawn, but I've never been to the deep roads."

The dwarf nodded and continued, "Fortunately, I've received some new information. There's a Grey Warden in the city. If anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him."

To which Garrett smiled, "Sounds like you have it all planned out, Varric."

Smiling, Varric bowed, "And that messere is why I'm here. Supposedly this Grey Warden came in with some other Fereldan refugees not long ago. A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the Fereldans. We talk to her, we may learn where he is. I'll keep after my contacts- see if I can drum up any other work."

With that, they discussed for a few more minutes on where to go next for more coin, then all gathered to head out.

_Meanwhile..._

Enchanting as the dwarf seemed, Amilee was still unsure as to what was going on. The two humans she accompanied hadn't given her reason to be afraid, but she wasn't about to let down her guard. She knew her looks provided some semblance of protection, showing timidness and shyness as a sign of obedience that they didn't hurt after what she'd done to her previous captor, she expected she would have to do more than just smile to keep out of trouble. Hopefully these humans were here to help her along.

The woman's name was Bethany, from what she could understand, and the dwarf was Varric, having introduced himself to her shortly after he was done talking to the man. He was handsome for a dwarf and Amilee found herself blushing under his curiosity. With time, she prayed, she would pick up the language as quick as she could. V'lartha had been instructed to teach her the language in Tevinter for the better part of each day, so she knew most of the spoken word. But now, she expected she'd be on her own this time.

She followed them willingly, Bethany seeming very protective and kind, Varric funny and jovial. The man was gruff, but he did not seem inclined to hurt her.

They passed through a tunnel and down a run down version of an elevator to a darker place that seemed to be where the poorest of the city lived. Ones who were homeless or less than… honest, to be polite, looked to gather here, most dirty and half starved. She passed a few children who gave her sorrowful looks and her heart went out to them as they passed. Then there were the elven teens, who eyed her with hateful disdain, and scruffy men who looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

The familiar feeling of danger just around the corner stirred a force inside her, an alien but reassuring comfort she'd hardly grown accustomed to. With her companions nearby, however, she didn't think she would lose control.

They took a flight of stairs and stopped at a set of doors with simple lanterns lit above them. Upon entering, they saw a large, sparsely furnitured room, tables with potions, herbs and assorted documents on one side and a single cot near a pillar on the other. On the cot was a boy of twelve, his assumed mother crouched down with her back to them, anxious as a man knelt over him, hands spread a few inches above the child.

From what she could see the man was fair haired, with it pulled back in a short ponytail. His robes were Tevinter in origin, which had her back tight with apprehension.

Varric had to push her forward, giving her a reassuring smile.

The grey feathered shoulders, greenish sleeves, golden lining, and black belts wrapped at his waist, it was obvious, without being in the situation, that the man in front of them was a mage. From his hands, bluish orbs exuded light, wrapping the boy with a healing essence. The spell was a strong one, after the it was complete, he'd staggered back and turned away. Another man, the father, checked to make sure he was okay before attending to the woman and their now healthy child.

As her companions drew near, Amilee felt a slight buzzing sensation in her head. The robed man paused, then spun around, grabbing his staff as he did so. His left hand came out in a halting motion and he cried out in a tone of authority. His face was angular, his jaw strong with stubble along his cheeks, his eyes the color of a light wood, and his skin of a pale tone. He seemed upset at their intrusion.

Garrett responded reassuringly, and Varric spoke up.

After a few minutes of conversation, it seemed as though the man hadn't wanted to do what the others were asking, but then changed his mind. A few more words back and forth and they were leaving, back the way they came. When they returned to the dwelling Amilee recognized as the humans' home, Varric said his farewells and left them to themselves.

The man, Garrett she'd caught, and Bethany spoke to their mother briefly before Garrett left again alone.

The women focused on Amilee. The mother fed everyone and afterward, Bethany took her to the next room to have her sponge bathe at a small basin in the corner. She pulled off her stained and dirt smeared dress happily, having been in it for so long. As she scrubbed the dirt from her body, Bethany pulled out a soft tan tunic with gray leggings from her pack, and a set of small clothes that would fit her slight form. Amilee smiled at the taller woman as she was helped into the clothes, her others set aside for her to wash later.

A bed mat was laid down by the far wall with hay as padding and a few wool blankets for warmth. Within minutes of being tucked in, knowing she was safe for now, she fell fast asleep.

_An hour later in Hightown…_

Anders paced back and forth as he waited anxiously for the man who'd agreed to help him. After waiting all this time for a breakthrough on his friend Karl, he was ready to find out just what was going on.

After waiting for twenty minutes, his associate strode up the staircase with his dwarf friend in tow.

"I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago," Anders said as he met them at the top. "No templars so far. Are you ready?"

The man replied, "I didn't see anyone suspicious out here. Let's do this fast."

"All right. I'll handle the talking. You watch for templars."

That being said, they entered the chantry as quietly as they could.

Once they were inside, Garrett led the group. The hall was empty, silence amplifying the sound of their steps as they walked.

As they reached the right flight of stairs, Anders whispered, "When we find Karl, just let me talk to him."

They continued to go right at the top of the stairs, entering a room with a lower ceiling, with two beds and a armoire. An open dorm, so to speak. A man stood between the two beds, facing the wall.

Anders heart filled with joy as he recognized his friend.

When they reached him, the man spoke up in a monotone voice. "Anders I know you too well. I knew you would never give up."

Heart skipping with dread, Anders replied, "Whats wrong? Why are you talking like-"

The gray haired man turned to reveal an expressionless face, eyes dull and a red symbol of a sun branded on his forehead. "I was too rebellious. Like you. The templars knew I had to be… made an example of."

"No!" Anders cried, denying even as he faced the truth.

"How else will mages ever master themselves?" the tranquil mage asked. "You'll understand Anders. As soon as the templars teach you to control yourself."

The group turned to see three fully armored men with the symbol of a sword aflame on his breastplate walking up behind them

"This is the apostate," Karl indicated, with no remorse, to Anders dismay.

His heart fell and all thoughts fled. Anger welled up inside him as he cried out again, "NO!"

Falling to his knees, he fought with himself for a second before his mind receded and Justice came forth. Then it was a haze.

From what he could feel after, his heart racing and his staff being held, they had just done battle. As he came to himself, he heard Karl's voice behind him.

"My…Anders, what did you do? It's like… you brought a piece of the fade into this world." Everyone gather back to him as he continued. "I had already forgotten what that feels like."

Confused, Garrett pointed out, "I thought the Tranquil were cut off from the Fade forever."

Karl replied,"When your tranquil, you never think on your life before. But it's like the fade itself is inside Anders. Burning like a sun. Please," he begged. "Kill me before I forget again! I don't know how you brought it back but its fading."

Appalled, Anders shook his head, "Karl, no!"

Garrett said gently, "My sister says being tranquil is a fate worse than death. Give him peace."

Anders bowed his head. This was never what he wanted. If he'd only known… But no, it wouldn't have mattered. He would never have made it in time to help his friend. "I got here too late." He looked as his friend in despair. "I'm sorry, Karl. I'm so sorry"

Karl's face contorted as he fought the inevitable. "Now! Its fading… Why do you look at me like that?"

Anders stood for a moment at the shell that was Karl, then stepped forward, pulling the dagger from the sheath tucked in his robe. Resolute, he said simply, "Goodbye." Then he stabbed the man in his torso, letting him drop to the floor.

He relied on Justice to help him remain stoic as he turned to his companions, "We should leave before more templars come."

_Half an hour later…_

When they returned to Anders clinic, Garrett seemed ready for an explanation. "That wasn't normal magic you just did, was it?"

Anders cringed inwardly as he braced himself."I- This is hard to explain. When I was in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the fade. We became friends. And he recognized the injustice that mages in Thedas face every day."

Garrett replied, "And that's different from a demon?"

"Just as demons prey on the deadly sins of mankind, there are good spirits who embody our virtues. Spirits of compassion, fortitude, justice. They are the Maker's first children. And they have all but given up on us."

"This spirit sounds like a useful friend to have"

Eyebrows lowering, he continued, "He was far better to me than I have been to him. To live outside the fade, he needed a host. I offered to help him. We were going to work together. To bring justice to every child ever ripped away from his mother to be sent to the circle. But… I guess I had too much anger. Once he was inside me he changed."

"So you have this spirit of justice living in your head?"

"It's not like that. He's gone now. He's part of me. It's not like we can have a conversation. I feel his thoughts as my own. Not even the greatest scholar can tell you where I end and he begins." He waited for the worst. Rejection.

"This is obviously difficult for you."

Hope flared in Anders as he pressed on. "I thought I was helping my friend. He would have... died I guess. If that even means anything. And he wanted to help me. He knew what mages have suffered. But my anger… When I see templars now... Things that have always outraged me, but I could never do anything about. He comes out. And he is no longer my friend Justice. He is a force of vengeance. And he has no grasp of mercy."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The man asked, causing Anders to raise his brows in surprise.

"You're the first one I've ever told this. Thank-you for not running away. My maps are yours. As am I if you wish me to join your expedition. I thought I was done with the Grey Wardens, but if you have any need of me, I will be waiting here."

Garrett thanked him politely and told him they would return soon to see him again.

Anders turned to his table of potions to take inventory, happy that things went better than he thought. Though in the back of his mind, he mourned the loss of his old friend.

**A good deal of plot you may already recognize, but I want to introduce characters we already know from their point of view. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters, places, items, or plots seen in Dragon Age 2. **

About two weeks after they'd found Amilee, Garrett was ready to pull out his hair. The girl was a nuisance at best, weaseling her way into going to the Hanged Man with them for cards each night, wandering away when they were out in the city during the day, and waving him off every time he tried to convey his authority to her.

In the meantime, he was trying his best to scrape up this money for the expedition. He'd already gotten twenty-nine sovereigns, but with having to feed another person, it was taking more time than he'd thought to reach fifty. Thankfully, there were plenty of jobs to do and he'd left Gamlen's with two more. One was a brisk note from Athenril speaking about a contact in need of assistance, and another from Ser Thrask asking him to meet at some cave off the Wounded Coast. He gathered up Varric, and Anders, leaving Bethany to watch Amilee, and set out for the coast.

Turned out, there were mages holed up in the cave, trying to escape the templars. Garrett was needed to go in and convince the group to surrender peacefully as a neutral party. He ended up helping them escape, although he had to kill their leader who'd gone mad from blood magic, and came away with two more sovereigns from Thrask.

When they returned home, Gamlen was in a foul mood. "That bloody sprite has been climbing the walls since you left and refuses to sit still. Take her out of here! Give me some peace and quiet for a change!"

Bethany shrugged her shoulders when Garrett looked at her with disapproval. "The girl has a mind of her own, brother. I can't do much more than make sure where she is."

The girl in question jumped down from the rafter beams and gave him a cheeky grin. She had gained color and a little weight since they'd been feeding her. She must have been half starved when she'd been in Tevinter, something he didn't mind giving remedy to. Her hair was pulled to the side under her ear in a loose fashion and her new tunic had been cinched by a large belt to emphasize her… bosom and her thinness. Though she acted strange, she had a certain charm. No matter how angry she made him, he still felt a twinge of protectiveness for her, like he did for Bethany.

He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I guess we have no choice then." He pointed at his sister. "We'll take her with us but make sure she stays close."

And after giving Gamlen reassurance that they wouldn't be back till the morning, they set out for the next job.

_Meanwhile…_

Amilee was going stir crazy. She could understand that Garrett was busy doing dangerous stuff, trying to make money for them. But she was getting tired of this place fast. And Gamlen was very gruff and obviously didn't approve of her being there, which he had no problem arguing with the others about.

She thought about just leaving. Getting on a boat somehow and going somewhere else. But she could only make out a few words so far and it wouldn't do her any good if she got on the wrong kind of boat to be sent right back to Tevinter. So she stayed.

One day, a week after she'd woken up, they'd taken her to stay for a few hours with their new friend Anders, who had actually been very nice to be around. After noticing her unease around him, he made a point to lighten her mood, showing her how to make a healing potion with an herb he called an elfroot, and making small magic tricks for her. He'd had a sweetness about him that attracted her, though at times when he didn't think she'd been watching, he'd had a look on his face so grave it made her heart ache. The buzz in her head continued when he was near as if he was different from other mages somehow. He never showed any signs of hostiliy, and by the end of the visit, she couldn't wait to return.

She hoped that she would get to see him again as they left Gamlen's. It was getting dark as they made their way to the Hanged Man. Upon entering she saw a familiar dwarf wave a hand at them near the back, Anders smirking in the seat next to him.

Everyone sat down and began talking and playing cards. Amilee sat off to the side trying to listen and watch. Varric would ruffle her hair or pull the ponytail every once in a while to let her know they knew she was there, and that was fine with her. Seeing them all content with each other was… heartwarming. It made her feel like somehow, she could belong with this ragtag group.

Anders was a bad player, which could be assumed by the way he looked miffed after every play. Garrett was reserved with his hands and Bethany didn't seem to care either way. Varric was a seasoned player, dealing out the cards and winning most hands with skill. Whatever game they were playing, it took twenty minutes per round, and after four rounds, they packed up the cards and headed out the door.

_At the same time..._

Damn if he wasn't smitten. He couldn't even play a decent hand of Wicked Grace, he was so focused on her. Amilee was a beautiful young woman and there was something about her that drew him in. Her eyes were the color of a clear blue lake in summer, her skin a clear cream kissed with a bit of tan from the sun, the spatter of freckles along her cheeks all the more endearing… Her hair was always pulled back in a strange fashion but it always framed her face perfectly. Her voice held a wisdom that didn't show in her face and none of them could tell how old she was.

When he'd first met her she'd seemed frightened, though after Garrett explained her origin, he couldn't blame her. He tried his best to make her more at ease, to show her that not all mages were as horrible as she'd witnessed. The first time she smiled, he was dazzled. He'd just taken a near dead elfroot that he'd potted and brought it back to life before her eyes and her face broke out in unabashed pleasure. When he'd shown her how to take the roots of the plant and make a healing potion with it, she had been attentive and quick to learn, repeating his actions efficiently. They had made five potions by the time Garrett returned from getting his grandparents will and she had been reluctant to leave.

He wasn't able to see her again until tonight. Maker help him, he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. When it came to love, him and Justice had agreed it wasn't a distraction he needed. So he tried his best to find other things to occupy him. It wasn't working.

When they left the Hanged Man, he took up the rear, shadowing Amilee without looking overly protective. Just down the steps to the market place and there was the contact, a dwarf with his back facing to the group.

Garrett walked up slowly and spoke, "Are you Anso?"

The man cried out in alarm as he turned. "Sweet mother of partha! You can't just run up on someone like that. Are you the human Athenril told me about? The one looking for work?"

"Did you think I was going to attack you?"

"Oh, no no. Or I hope not anyhow. My apologies human. I haven't been on the surface very long. I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute."

Bethany said confused, "What a bizarre thing to be scared of."

Varric laughed, "Bartrand used to be like that. Got jumpy every time he stepped outside."

"But I digress. I need some help, rather badly in fact. Some product of mine has been… misplaced. The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property, I could reward you handsomely."

"Just what did these men steal?"

Laughing, Anso replied, "Did I say steal? I don't know if I would go that far. They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers, they smiled and everything. The goods are valuable however. And illegal. And my client wants them very, very badly. You know how these templars can be."

"You're smuggling lyrium to the templars?"

"Maker's breath! Between the Chantry, the Carta, and the Coterie…" Varric grumbled.

"Shh! By the paragons, not so loudly! My word, I'm not cut out for this. I should've taken that job sweeping stables like Mother insisted," Anso mumbled.

"Make it worth my time and I'll help you."

"Oh, I will. Or I'll try. The gentleman conduct there business at night in a little hovel in the alienage. If you have to kill them, then I guess it can't be avoided. But I'm sure they'll be reasonable."

With that, Garrett turned to the group to plan their next move.

Anders was less than pleased with the situation, but money was money and they needed it for the expedition. They decided to go ahead and get it over with.

_Amilee's POV_

The dwarf had seemed too nervous for Amilee's liking. When he'd spoken to the group, none of them seemed impressed by his explanations as far as she could tell. It was a job offer, it looked like, and once the others were finished talking they turned back to head towards where they lived.

She hoped they didn't plan on dropping her at the house again. Frankly, she was tired of being left behind and wanted to spend more time outside rather than cooped up.

When they passed the place she tensed up, waiting. But they continued on and she breathed a sigh of relief. A few more turns and steps and they had made their way to the elven alienage. She hadn't seen it yet, but knew by the tree and the offering tables with blue fire lamps that elves lived in this place. The buildings were worse than the neighborhood they lived in, boarded up windows, garbage along the sides and the smell of sewer filth in the air.

Her heart ached at the sight. Elves were fabled to be a part of nature in her world, at one with the trees and the earth. All the nature that was in this place was the tree, alive but certainly not thriving. The idea that the elves lived in a place like this was disheartening, to say the least. Distracted by her thoughts, she ran into Varric as they stopped. He turned and gave her an encouraging smile and then Garrett called her name softly.

She walked up to him and he pointed at a bench near the tree, indicating for her to sit. Then he motioned for her to stay and be quiet with his hands and the others followed him as he approached a building nearby.

Apprehension gripped her as they snuck inside, leaving her alone out by the tree. She prayed they would be alright, whatever they were doing.

_Garrett's POV_

When they entered the hovel, the first room was empty. Upon closer inspection, Varric had spotted a trap laid out in front of the door to the right and swiftly disabled it.

They then charged the door, three street thugs waiting with their weapons drawn. Garrett swung wide and knocked the three to the floor, giving the others time to come through as well.

Bethany stayed back giving cover fire as Anders moved alongside him using Spellsword, a gift he'd received from a friend back in Amaranthine. Back to back they fought, quickly subduing the attackers.

Bethany yelled out warning when four more thugs entered the place. He prayed Amilee hadn't been spotted. After dispatching them as well, they discovered the crate Anso's goods would have been in and checked it. It was empty, and no other valuable goods were in the place.

When he stated as such Varric lifted and dropped his arms in exasperation. "Waste of bloody time! Who put us up to this?"

Garrett shook his head, more worried about Amilee still outside, confounded. "I guess we have no choice but to go back to Anso and tell him."

When they exited the house, Garrett stopped in dismay.

At least ten men surrounded the building in full armor. One of them had Amilee by the arm, who was bound and gagged, screeching and writhing in their grasp.

"That's not the elf!" a female snapped, stepping forward. "Who is that?"

Anders shouted, "Let her go, bastards!"

The woman sneered and waved over to the girl in question. "And why would we do that? She has a handsome price on her head. A wanted criminal for killing a renowned magister and of all places she is here. This is turning out better than expected. Now, where's the elf?"

"What elf?" Bethany countered.

One of the men next to the woman leader replied, "It doesn't matter. We were told to kill whoever enters the house."

The hunter with Amilee dragged her away as the others closed in on Garrett and the rest of the group. Within minutes, the bodies of the assailants littered the ground, and Anders moved to go after Amilee. But when he reached the stairway out of the alienage, he was stopped by another hunter coming down the stairs.

Scowling, the man said, "I don't know who you are friend but you made a serious mistake coming here."

Garrett came to stand next to Anders and glared.

"Lieutenant, I want everyone in the clearing now!" the man ordered.

From behind him there was a short yelp and Amilee came dashing back down the stairs, running to hide behind Garrett. Anders took her in his arms briefly in a reassuring hug and pulled her behind him as well.

Following behind her was another hunter, who staggered as he choked out a response, "Captain!" He fell forward as blood gushed from a wound on his back.

A deep voice rang out, "Your men are dead and your trap has failed." It was an elf, calmly walking down the steps. "I suggest you run back to you master while you can."

The elf stood facing Garrett. He was tall, for an elf, with a brown jerkin with a steel plate attached to the front, sharp fingered gauntlets, and simple leggings. But what struck him as odd was the markings that ran along his arms and on his neck. They didn't look like ink, like the tattoos some sailors had.

Grabbing the elf by the shoulder, the captain snarled, "You're going nowhere, slave!"

The elf's right arm lit up and began to glow a bright, pale blue, a murky haze coming off the markings in small waves. He jerked around, grabbed the man and shoved his fist through the man's chest, then releasing him to fall to the ground dead.

"I am not a slave," he growled absently as he turned back to face the group.

Garrett stepped forward to face the newcomer.

"I apologize. "The elf stated. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so numerous."

"You were responsible for this?" Garrett asked.

"I am the reason you're here, yes. My name is Fenris. Those men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"If you couldn't fight them why not just run?"

"There comes a time when you must stop running. When you turn and face the tiger."

Garrett looked around and shook his head. "This seems a lot of effort to find one slave."

Fenris nodded, "It is."

"Does this have something to do with those markings?"

"Yes." He held up his arms to gaze at them as well. "I imagine I must look strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave."

Nodding solemnly, Garrett replied, "If they were really trying to recapture you, then I am happy I helped. Amilee here is no stranger to a magister's cruelties. Thank-you for saving her."

Fenris gazed at Amilee, who blushed from everyone's scrutiny. "You're welcome." He replied. "She wears a collar distinctive of a slave belonging to a well off magister…"

"Is that what it's for? It cannot be removed, from what we can tell."

Varric offered, "The letter that came with her mentioned she had killed the magister holding her captive. It seems to be why they were after her."

Fenris agreed with this. "It isn't rare for a magister to take on a human slave, if it's for a 'good' reason." He walked over and examined her neck without touching her.

Garrett frowned in concentration, then asked suddenly, "So you speak Arcanum?"

Surprised at the question, the elf nodded.

Amilee caught the word Arcanum and spoke to him, "_You can understand me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank. The. Maker." _She stated, throwing her hands up, and grinning widely_. "It has been so long since I've been able to talk to someone. Thank you for saving me…"_

_"You are quite welcome." _He said simply. _"May I see the collar?"_

With a look of confusion, she pulled up her hair and he reached around to the back of her neck. His tattoos activated and he touched the catch that unlocked the device. With the sound of a click, the collar fell to the ground.

The girl squealed with delight, danced in place, picked up the collar, and chucked it across the clearing crying, "FUCK YOU!"

Everyone laughed quietly for a moment, except for the elf who only smirked. He then returned to speaking with Garrett, his voice grave_, "_We are not done yet."

He bent down to the captain's body and began to search the pockets for evidence. After finding a note and reading it, he stood up again. "It's as I thought. My former master accompanied him to the city. I know you have questions but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help."

"_What's going on_?" Amilee asked. Fenris gave her a short recap and she smiled tentatively. "_Garrett will help."_

His mouth twitched again over the girl's confidence, as he waited for a response from the man himself.

"Let's do this."

"I will find a way to repay you, I swear it. The magister is staying at a mansion in northern Hightown." He spouted off an address. "Meet me there as soon as you can."

With that the elf left the way he came.

Amilee hoped up and down with excitement and Bethany shook her head, "Looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Oh, sunshine, you know you'd be bored otherwise," Varric chided.

The mage giggled as they began their journey to Hightown.

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters, items, places, or plot lines originally seen in Dragon Age 2. **

Exciting as meeting the strange elf was, Amilee was still shaken up from the attempted kidnapping. She'd been taken by surprise when she saw the group of bounty hunters coming down the stairs to where she sat waiting for the others to return. She'd recognized the emblems on their armor and froze.

When it seemed they recognized her, she'd attempted to run, but to no avail. One of the hunters had come up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and mouth. She'd struggled and kicked and screeched her fury, but the hunter had held fast. When Garrett and the others came back out, the woman who led the hoard had gotten upset, apparently not expecting them.

She'd all but lost hope when the one holding her dragged her off, while everyone else started fighting. Anders had even been blocked when he attempted to pursue them. When they'd gotten up the stairs, she came face to face with five more hunters, lying in wait for stragglers no doubt. One descended the stairs to see what was happening and soon after, the white haired elf appeared, silently and swiftly killing the remaining hunters with his greatsword, including the one holding her.

Glad to be free, she ran back and found Garrett and the others standing off with whom she knew was the head hunter. The elf man walked down behind her and started talking to the guy so she quickly moved to stand behind Garrett.

The elf sneered at the hunter when he put this hand on the elf's shoulder, and whipped his hand around, which started glowing blue, and thrust it into the man's chest. When the man fell to the ground dead, the elf began talking to Garrett. After a few exchanges, the word Arcanum came up and hope sprung in her chest.

When she spoke with him it was like all her worries had vanished. Knowing that someone in the city could speak the language of Tevinter would make her life so much simpler. He was a good looking elf too, despite his abrupt nature.

She knew Garrett would be willing to help him, whatever his endeavor, so when the elf left and the group gathered for their next move, she vowed she wouldn't be left behind. She wanted to help anyway she could.

**Varric POV**

It wasn't long after the random white-haired elf left that they made a quick stop to drop Amilee off at the tavern. Since she couldn't go to Gamlen's, Varric thought this room would be the next best place. Lo and behold, the girl decided to pull up her bootstraps and flat out refused to stay put. It was laughable, the way Garrett tried to reason with her, waving his arms and stomping like a bear about to charge. Anders was just as adamant, going Justice after a time and causing her to become quite startled. Apparently she hadn't seen him in that state before. But she held firm and the men got fed up with trying.

She was like the adorable little sister who always got her way with her older siblings. Since meeting her, Varric had known there was more to her than meets the eye. She was quick on her feet and knew when to push and when to give. Very adaptable. She was stronger than she looked too. Maybe there was no formal training, but her ability to keep up and maneuver over obstacles had potential for growth. Wherever she had come from, she seemed more than capable of learning to live in any situation thrown at her. But deep in her eyes was a sadness that made his own heart hurt. It was probably hard for her, this constant change. She just hid it with a faux timid and cheery persona.

In the end, they had no choice but to take her with them.

They headed for the rendezvous point in Hightown where the elf had said to meet him. He was standing of to the side of the walkway, twitching with the itch for the fight that was coming.

"No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within," he noted warily. "Denarius may know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him."

Garrett followed with, "I could stand to know more about this Denarius."

"He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Oh, is that all? Nothing to worry about, then," Varric noted with sarcasm.

"There, he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him."

"We shouldn't wait any longer then," Garrett replied as they turned toward the building.

"Agreed. Should she…" Fenris looked over at Amilee.

Anders rolled his eyes and shrugged helplessly. "She doesn't like to stay put. And we didn't have time to stand around to make her see reason."

A small twitch of his mouth was the only indication of the elf's amusement. "I'll tell her to stay here, then. No sense in her getting into trouble."

Garrett nodded.

Stopping the girl from going further, he said a few short sentences to her and her face frowned in dislike. She replied softly and the elf spoke a few more words and she went to stand by a wall ten feet from the door and slid to the ground forlornly.

Poor girl looked like a nug ate her apple cake.

That done, we headed for the door.

**Fenris POV**

If it weren't for the woman child that had been with them, Fenris wouldn't have been half as confident in these new acquaintances. There was a certain sincerity about her that had reassured him of their support. The group as a whole seemed very capable of helping him gain vengeance against his master, which was what he needed more than anything. After three years of running, hiding in the shadows of each city he traveled to, he was ready to end this game.

He'd made his way to Hightown without incident, contemplating the fight to come. His hatred for his former master burned in him like the heat from a rage demon. The years of his servitude were a blur of grueling rituals, tense dinner events, and constant doubt of surviving the treatment from anyone with a semblance of status.

By the time he got to the mansion, he was burned out on remembrance and looked to his uncertain future. If he killed Denarius tonight, he would have to figure out where he would go after that. He had no roots or place to call home, a stray dog without the means to look beyond more than day to day survival. At this point, all he could think was he'd have to just keep on living as he had been, just without having to look constantly over his shoulder.

He waited patiently, albeit reluctant, knowing that without the others to watch his back, his pursuits would be futile.

When they arrived an hour after their first encounter, his body rushed with excitement. Their leader strode confident, his experience apparent, his companions exuding the same air of security. Although, the girl, Amilee, had come with them. After seeing her behavior with the slave hunters, he'd have thought the others would have left her behind for safekeeping. That gave him pause.

He exchanged words for a time with the dark haired man, Garrett, explaining the initiative. When they were ready, he spoke to Amilee.

"_You need to stay here. This fight is not for one such as you._"

Her hurt showed immediately at the rejection. "_If you say so. I'll just… Keep watch, I guess."_

"_If someone comes and makes you uncomfortable, you can come just inside the door, but stay here otherwise. You'll just be in the way… No one wants to see you hurt."_

She nodded solemnly.

With that he turned away and led the rest of the group into the building.

**Amilee POV**

Her body twitched with the negative energy she could feel in the air. For all the reassurance Fenris had given, she wasn't comfortable being left alone again. Not with the force inside her churning.

Varric smiled and waved as they went in, as if it would make her feel better. It didn't.

Time ticked by slowly.

Every once in a while, she would hear a muffle shout or a crash from within, which in turn caused the familiar buzz in her head to spread to a dangerous warmth. The last time this happened, the magister who had held her captive had died. Whatever she'd done, she could do it again. So she sang softly to distract herself. V'lartha had been enchanted by the few songs she could translate into Archanum. But singing them in English made her calmer. It had been a long time since she thought of home.

Her voice was eerie in the silence. She sang of heartaches, lonely nights, and sad tales of having to move on. She longed to be back in her hometown with her studious and bubbly friends. She'd just graduated high school. She'd been getting ready for college. Her family… Her younger spitfire sister Leah, her gruff and workaholic father, her ever calm and serene mother… The ache in her heart swelled with the loss.

She'd gone to an art museum on that fateful day for a summer liberal arts class, wandering away from the other students to call her sister about her new boyfriend problems. The Unseeing Mirror was in a smaller room, deserted due to the lack of other artifacts, and she'd gently touched it as the phone rang against her ear. The next thing she knew her arm was being pulled none too gently into the mirror, a small hole sucking her in. She'd dropped her phone and screamed from the pain. Her world, all that she knew, ripped away in an instant.

Sometimes it overwhelmed her and she would cry herself to sleep, having no way of expressing her problems, of telling anyone what was wrong. Bethany would come over briefly to rub her back, until exhaustion overtook her and she returned to her bed mat. So far, it seemed Garrett and the others were unaware of her depression. She didn't want to worry them anyways.

Almost thirty minutes had passed before Fenris stormed out spouting curses.

She stopped her voice abruptly, wiped her tears away, and slowly walked over to him. "_What happened_?"

"_He wasn't there. Nothing but demons to do his dirty work," _he growled. "_The_ c_oward_."

She shivered with fear. She knew what he meant from the first sighting she'd experienced as she was dragged to this world. Demons. She'd never had believed such horrors existed, but the truth was always harder to swallow. She replied hesitantly, "_I'm sorry. Is everyone alright?"_

_"Don't be. And yes." _After a few moments he shook his head._" I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."_

_"It never is," _she agreed. "_Have to learn to live with it though."_

He shrugged and hung his head, hiding his eyes. She studied his stature, his body giving away more than his words. The tension spoke of helplessness he did not want to admit, the need to run and hide again, to get away from this constant fear. Her heart went out to him. She could relate to his plight.

"_It was hard for me to conform to Tevinter culture. Where I come from, slavery was abolished and seen as a heinous atrocity in civilized society. The… abuse of power is appalling here. Not being able to escape that… I can understand the need to get away. To feel safe again." _She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued, "_The right to be free to choose your own path in life is revered above all things in my homeland. I can't imagine the years of suffering you've overcome. But you did overcome them. That's an accomplishment at least. Right?"_

His head came up and their eyes locked. Those green eyes of his were filled with shame_. "Can't say I've overcome them." _He looked away again._ "I still fight against the temptation to surrender sometimes."_

_"It wouldn't be easier for you."_

_"That's what keeps me from doing it. But you are right, it is something." _

A few more minutes passed, and she asked, "_What now?"_

His pause was long. _"I don't know," _he said simply.

Before she could say more, the others made their way out to meet them.

**Fenris POV**

This was no girl. Amilee spoke wisdoms well beyond the age of a child, the insight to his insecurities and trials almost unnerving. He'd looked at her for the first time as a woman. The conviction in her words, her contempt for slavery, her empathy and her beauty… He needed to keep his guard up around her. There was no need to get emotionally involved with anyone. Not with Denarius breathing down his neck at every turn. Even then…

When the others came out he leaned back against the wall and sighed. "It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of even more mages."

The blonde mage smiled disdainfully, "Ah. Here it comes."

The dark haired woman chided, "You can speak to me directly."

He walked over to stand in front of them, Amilee off to the side behind him. "I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were." To Garrett he stated, "You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect. That is in its nature."

"You're talking about a Grey Warden and a healer. And my sister is stronger than you think," Garrett spoke reproachfully.

"I'm not blind. I know magic has its uses, and there are undoubtedly mages with good intentions. But even the best intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation and then their power is a curse to inflict upon others."

Bethany said spitefully, "No one's stopping you from moving on, you know."

Fenris realized he was pressing too much. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Denarius. But I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

Garrett to the money from Fenris and replied, "I'm planning an expedition I might need help with. Also, Amilee here needs help learning our native tongue. If you are willing…"

Bowing his head, Fenris conceded, "Fair enough. I will be here when you or Amilee have need of me. If Denarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal."

"_Everything alright?"_

Fenris turned to the girl and nodded politely_, "It's fine. Garrett says you need help with the language here?"_

Her smile was almost contagious,_ "I would like that, I think. As long as you're alright with it."_

"_I am," _he replied, enchanted by her kindness.

Garrett interjected, "If you don't mind, we would like to talk to her about a few things we need cleared up."

"We can go inside for a moment, if you'd like, " Fenris offered.

The blonde mage cleared his throat none too politely and began walking away, "I have something I need to do."

The dwarf, Varric he thought, smiled wryly and chimed in, "I think I will follow."

The two left and the others made their way back into the mansion.

**Anders POV**

Storming through Hightown was an understatement. Anders was halfway to Lowtown before he slowed down.

_The nerve of that elf!_ he thought. After helping him cut through a mass of demons that would have killed him alone, and he turns around and sneers at the help from the mages. And the way he looked at Amilee… In the back of his mind, Justice seethed at his unbecoming jealousy. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he did. But there were only so many barriers he could put up emotionally. And Amilee had unknowingly smiled and charmed her way through every single one. That elf had no right to look at her the way he did.

Fuming so much, he'd not realized Varric had followed him. "You're not making your case any better by acting out," the dwarf said smugly.

Anders turned his head to look at him and snarled, "Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"Ahh! I thought this was just about the elf being a mage hater," Varric preened as he walked beside him. "I hadn't realized you were just turning green."

"Shut up!" he growled. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I know I'm acting out of stupidity. I shouldn't even be contemplating her, as young as she may be. I have no right to feel the way I do. But I do."

The dwarf held his hands up, "Hey, who am I to judge? She's a very nice girl who deserves to be happy. If you can give her that, what does it matter?"

"I can't give her that, which is exactly why it matters." He began to walk faster again, although this time without huffing. "I'm an apostate mage who's practically an abomination. I can't give her a normal life. She has enough problems trying to learn how to live here. I don't need to add to it. That's why I'm walking away. But that elf… He doesn't deserve her either… So help me, if he tries anything, I'll melt him down and send his remains back to that Denarius fellow."

"Wow, Anders, that's dark even for you. You really are in love," Varric chuckled. "I should write a story about this."

Putting his palm to his face, Anders groaned, "Just leave me alone, dwarf!"

**Amilee POV**

The inside of the mansion was completely trashed. Curling her nose at the cobwebs and dust, Amilee followed Garrett and Fenris to a sitting room. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were stone, making the place cold and gloomy. Tapestries hung up were torn, some barely hanging by a thread and statues and portraits litter the ground near the walls. Garrett started up a fire in the dilapidated fireplace and Bethany had her sit down beside her on a wooden bench. Her head still buzzed, but it was a low thrum now that soothed her somehow.

Fenris sat in a chair a few feet away. He spoke to Garrett for a moment and then said, "_Alright, they're going to ask questions and I'll translate for you all. Are you ready?"_

She nodded and Garrett started.

_"How old are you?"_

_"Nineteen," _she replied automatically.

_"Where are you from?"_

_"…Not from this world. The city is called St. Louis."_

_"Can you explain your world?"_

_"It would take a long time."_

_"That's alright."_

She paused for a moment, then sighed_, "Where I come from there are no elves or dwarves or mages or demons. It is a world of technology, advanced medicine, and a vast population."_

_"No magic at all?"_

"_None. I should clarify though, that though these things don't exist in my world, the stories are still there. Magic is a fabled gift. Dwarves are of a short stature and living mainly underground as miners and weapon makers, mostly grumpy and boorish. Elves are a race of beings in tune with nature and magic and they are more beautiful and delicate physically than humans. Demons… demons are evil creatures to be feared and not to be trusted, as they only want to destroy and use our souls for the sake of themselves."_

"_So how did you get here, if there is no magic there?"_

Her laugh was hollow._ "That's the real question, right? I was in a museum, a place where artifacts are displayed for the amusement and education of the public, and there was this mirror… The mirror had no reflection so it was called the Unseeing Mirror. I was talking to… to my sister, when the mirror sucked me in and brought me to this world… I came out in front of a group of mages. It seemed a ritual had been performed with a similar mirror and blood to try and summon a large scale of demons… but instead it brought me."_

"_And that's how you came to be here."_

"_Yes."_

Garrett rubbed his face with his hands and thought for a while. The room was silent for a time.

"_Magic is a horrible gift the maker should never have given," _Fenris sneered under his breath.

Amilee laughed, for real this time, and shook her head,_ "Magic is not the cause of suffering, but man, Fenris. We are imperfect creatures. It was described once that man has a hole in his heart that can never be filled. And as such we are the cause of much of our own sufferings. The lust for money, power, love… It's what drives the world, or at least mine. Magic doesn't need to be involved."_

"_But magic can enhance a man's ability to do unspeakable things."_

"_It can give him the power to save the world as well, Fenris. It's a two way street. But let's not argue about it. Does Garrett have any other questions?"_

The man in question shook his head when asked. Bethany yawned loudly, suddenly looking exhausted, and stood up to leave.

"_I am sorry if I upset you, Amilee,"_ Fenris said softly.

She turned to see his hesitation, his vulnerability in that moment. He'd been a slave to magic for a long time and she could understand his side of things, his views of the world. And his hope that she wouldn't reject him for it. _"You are entitled to your opinions, Fenris. You've lived life in a way that makes magic look very bad to you. But just be sure you don't push those views on others who feel different. That can hurt more than help."_

"_I understand."_

With that, she got up to leave with Bethany and Garrett as they said their goodbyes.

**Reviews and comments are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything originally seen in Dragon Age**.

Time moved by quickly now, as Amilee was no longer holed up at Gamlen's every day. At first Fenris would pick her up near noontime almost every day, teaching her to speak like everyone else, taking her to parts of the city that would benefit her learning. He was a strict teacher, but she was very absorbent. Not that she minded his intimidating presence. He was sweet in his own way toward her, though his views on mages like Anders made them butt heads at times.

It took much longer this time, as she wasn't spending the better part of twelve hours every day learning a new language. The magister, Herald, had been adamant about her learning to speak so he could gain the 'secrets of her world' from her. Obviously she hadn't been cooperative on that, but she knew it was essential to pick up on Arcanum either way, if she were to survive in Tevinter.

She learned first to speak the greetings with Fenris, gradually getting down the accent and practicing on people in the market. He then taught her common lines of conversation: exchanging names, the weather, and how to make purchases comprehensively. The currency was universal throughout Thedas, so she picked up what each coin was called pretty quickly. But when it got down to picking up full sentences and the higher numbers, she stumbled, like she did when she learned from V'lartha.

The others helped her practice on the minor things, like household objects, anatomical parts, colors, and emotions in the evening. After a while, Fenris would just stay at the house for a couple hours to advance her practice. When they met their new friend in the Hanged Man, a pirate woman named Isabella, she started spending late nights there learning to cheat at cards, use slang terms and innuendos, and to have a good time again. That was something she'd missed the most from her world. Girl time.

It was four and a half months later, by the time she could have day to day simple conversations with the group, without needing Fenris there to constantly translate. One morning, the group had gone together to Hightown looking for more work.

Garrett had stopped as they reached the Hightown marketplace. A poster had been put up on a pillar and he glanced over its contents.

Amilee stood by Varric who was attempting to tell her a joke, Fenris was lagging behind them, scanning around for potential threats, and Bethany was talking to Anders about the new rock armor spell he had taught her.

When Fenris had finally explained to her what Anders eyes glowing blue was about, she was in awe. She'd never had experience with spirits, so she was intrigued by the concept of each one having an individual personality trait that defined them. But to be looked upon now as almost abominable, for helping a being that may have died otherwise, she could say that she had all the more respect for him. It was like he was a super hero for mages, she thought laughing to herself.

She glanced over at Fenris, studiously keeping his gaze away from her. He'd expressed nothing but dislike for the mage, which was a shame because both of them had the same basic ideals, just different views on who they should apply to. After having numerous arguments over it, Fenris had become more and more distant from her, especially after the last one.

_"You should stay away from him_," he'd growled when he'd picked her up from the clinic. "_He'll be nothing but trouble for you._"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she'd replied, "_I'm helping him with his patients. If he was such a bad guy, he wouldn't be using his healing abilities for the general public. For free, I might add._"

"_That doesn't excuse the fact that he is an apostate harboring a dangerous spirit inside him. He should be locked away with others of his kind in the Circle._"

"_And who are you to decide what is best for him? Or for me, for that matter?_"

Exasperated, he huffed, "_I'm just saying you shouldn't be around him. I don't want you getting hurt because of him._"

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at him. "_Why exactly would he hurt me, Fenris?_"

Turning away, he grumbled, "_Never mind. Forget I said anything_."

He hadn't talked to her much since then.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she realized they had followed Garrett to the other side of the market. They headed toward an older man speaking adamantly to a couple of city guards who seemed eager to end the conversation. When they got close enough she could catch the gist of the conversation, the older man's wife gone missing and the guards unwilling to search based on domestic dispute.

When the guards walked away the man cursed and turned to face Garrett.

As their leader spoke to the man, Gyslan, it became more and more apparent that the man only wanted his wife back for face, rather than making sure she was okay.

Garrett ended up refusing the guy out of sheer dislike for the guy and walked away from him.

Varric, however, gave Garrett enough reasonable argument after the fact that he decided to pursue the case. So they began making their way to the other side of Hightown.

* * *

><p>Anders groaned inwardly.<p>

He was less than pleased about having to go to the Blooming Rose, especially with Amilee in tow. That's all he needed was to think about sex and her at the same time. And he'd hate to have to punch a man out if they propositioned her. Well, maybe not, it'd be a good outlet for the frustration.

He'd tried his damnedest to stay away from her, but her insight to advanced medicine was becoming irreplaceable when she helped him at his clinic. Two months after he'd stormed away from helping Fenris, she had visited him while he was with a patient. She'd pointed out to him that the woman had had what she'd called 'a stroke' which helped him to heal her properly. While she had issues with the sight of blood, she had an affinity for what she called 'physical therapy' which she implemented on patients recovering from breaks and sprains. She also had no issue in administering 'First-Aid' to those who weren't in desperate need of his healing spells either. It was a relief, to say the least, that he could finally work a day at the clinic and not become overwhelmed by the end. She now visited a few times a week to help out.

Her presence had become a comfort, her laughter infectious, and her compassion for others endearing. Sometimes it all felt familiar, as if she stirred feelings he'd felt for someone before, although he couldn't remember who. Resonance from Justice's time within Kristoff's body, the Grey Warden he'd inhabited before they merged, was what he could guess. Kristoff had a wife before he had died and they had been very much in love. Thus Justice had felt that emotional imprint left behind in that body. He'd said once that he envied that love, so all Anders could guess was that that was the source.

But what he felt for Amilee wasn't a shadowed reflection of a dead man's feelings. His heart ached every time he saw her, flipping whenever she smiled upon him, and his mouth going dry whenever she would place a hand on his shoulder in silent support. The realization that he couldn't stay away from her was making his stoicism falter.

He shook his head as the banners of the coterie brothel loomed above them. He would not falter, he thought to himself. He did not deserve her, and besides that, she was a distraction. He was in Kirkwall for a reason and he could not stray from that purpose.

Falling back, he came to walk beside the white haired elf. Besides Garrett, the elf was the only other person he trusted to keep her safe. For all their differences, that was one thing they agreed on. By the time they made it inside and up the stairs to the private rooms she'd been stopped twice, and he and Fenris had to cuff at least three men to keep them from groping her.

And all she would do was laugh, the infuriating sprite.

When they finally located the contact, Anders grimaced openly. It was a red headed elf man who seemed to have no problem hitting on Garrett in front of the others.

"Jethann," Garrett started. "Have you seen Ninette lately?"

The elf thought about it breifly and replied, "Ninette? Not for several weeks, which is a shame, I enjoy her company. I hear she finally left her worthless husband. Good for her! I'd just wished she'd said goodbye."

"Did she tell you she left her husband?"

"No. I just hope that's what she did. Gyslan only wants her for her family's wealth. Ninette's a jewel. Elegant, worldly, just the perfect level of depraved. Gyslan doesn't deserve her."

"Do you think Ninette has come to harm?"

The elf put a hand over his heart. "I hope not. Everyone loves Ninette. Sometimes twice a night," the elf said, chuckling. "Gyslan's the only one who might hurt her. And he doesn't have the balls for it."

Garrett nodded, and asked, "Gyslan knew about you and Ninette. Did he talk to you?"

Jethann frowned and began pacing, "The man is incapable of talking. He came here, yelled at me, called me a dirty knife ear, among other things, and accused me of corrupting his wife. We had him thrown out."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well, uh… there was someone else looking for Ninette. A templar. I believe his name was Emeric. He wouldn't sleep with me either. I can't see why a templar would be interested in anyone who isn't a mage."

"Perhaps Emeric knows something we don't," Garrett suggested.

"Emeric said he'd continue his investigation in Darktown. You could see if he's still there," Jethann offered. "And if you find Ninette, tell her to drop by and see me sometime."

Garrett thanked the elf and then turned to the others, "Let's go."

Making their way down the stairs, Amilee spotted a dark haired woman with a large bust barely contained in her red tunic waltzing up to meet them. When they reached the bottom, the woman walked up to Anders and placed a hand on his arm, smiling wryly. She spoke a few whispered words to him.

Amilee watched Anders face go from shocked to uncomfortable in an instant so she reacted fast.

Putting herself between them and wrapping her arms around Anders' waist, she glared at the wench and sneered, "He's taken. Bugger off!"

The woman curled her lip at her, having been thwarted, flipped her hair as she turned and strutted away.

Everyone stood still for a moment after and then Varric keeled over laughing, Isabella following suit. Confused by their reaction, she looked up at Anders. His face was scarlet, his eyes cast to the side as he gently set her away by the shoulders. He then hurried away, leaving them all behind to go outside, assumingly embarrassed by the situation.

Shrugging her shoulders to the others, she said, "What is wrong? I was trying to help."

Varric replied slowly, "Don't worry, doll, it'll come to you eventually."

With that, they continued out of the brothel, Amilee shaking her head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Anders made it back to his clinic without incident, but he was still flustered beyond reason. He could still feel her arms wrapped around him.<p>

Maker, he had to get a hold of himself, before he did something he'd regret.

Faced away from the doors, he rubbed his hand over his eyes, and set to work on making a basic poultice for his stock.

Distracted as he was, he didn't hear the door open.

"Anders," came a hesitant voice.

He froze for a moment and then continued his work in earnest. "Amilee, this is not a good time…"

There was silence for a moment then she spoke up again, her words slow from trying to translate, and her voice coming closer, "I wanted to apologize to you for stopping that woman. If you wanted her..."

He stopped what he was doing, turned his head to the side, and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Is that why you think I was- Maker's breath, Amilee," he sighed as he stood to face her. She was wringing her hands and biting her lip in nervousness. She looked so frail, so afraid he was mad at her, of all things.

Before he knew it, he was holding her by the shoulders in reassurance. "I did not want that woman."

Her gaze held fear and confusion as she began to ask, "Then why are you upset?"

He shook his head furiously. "You don't need to worry about it."

Resolve set in her face and she stood firm as she demanded, "Tell me what I did wrong."

"Dammit!" he cried before he leaned down, cradled her face in his hands, and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Surprise made her gasp but she recovered, her hands snaking up to clamp to his surcoat and neck. She groaned softly as his tongue ventured out to open her lips, his thumbs caressing the sides of her face gently. She breathed in sharply and tilted her head back further to give him better access.

But almost as sudden as it began, he pulled away and stepped back quickly. "No," he stated firmly, more to himself than to her. "We can't do this."

Dazed, Amilee could only stutter out, "Wha-Why?

"Because it's not going to end well. I don't want to hurt you," he replied, sitting back down.

Amilee thought for a moment about the déjà-vu from that sentence. "Oh my god!" she cried in English. Then, "Does everyone know? Fenris, Isabella, Varric- Ah!" she gasped. "That is why Varric let me come here alone!"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked Varric, who was to watch me while Garrett went elsewhere, if we could come here so I could say I was sorry… He was grinning all the way and I did not understand why. He knew…" She scratched her head and put her hands on her hips. "But why? This is something that you have been feeling for some time, I think. Why do you not want it? Why do you think you will hurt me?"

He stood up suddenly and he loomed above her, eyes ablaze in azure fire. "Because **this** is what I am."

"It is sexy," she drawled, smiling at his frustration.

That put him off and his eyes dimmed to normal. He sputtered, cursing Isabella for teaching her that word. He tried another excuse, "It's not supposed to be sexy. It's dangerous. I'm dangerous."

"I do not care," she countered, grinning sheepishly. "I like it."

He pinched at the bridge of his nose and groaned shaking his head. "I can't, Amilee. I'll break your heart. And that might kill me as sure as the templars."

Seeing his pain from the conversation, she squelched the need to protest further. After standing in silence a moment longer she said softly, "Alright. I will leave you alone, if that is what you want."

Shaking his head, he laughed bitterly, "It's what you need. Either way."

That hit a nerve with her and her cheeks turned red in anger. Fist clenched and back stiffening, she replied curtly, "I am sick and tired of everyone choosing what they think is best for me."

"Amilee-" he started.

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "No, you listen. I am strong. I have been dragged through the Fade, beaten in Tevinter, and forced here to Kirkwall, all along against my will. I still stand. Now I am sheltered like a child or a bird caged for fear that I might get hurt. I am done with it. You all can take you protection and sod off!" With that she stormed out the door, leaving him mouth agape at her gumption.

In the back of his mind, the part of him that was Justice felt this was good. Even if she was angry. But the sick feeling in his stomach said otherwise. Guilt was setting in, as was the longing to chase her down and hold her again. But this was best. Even if neither of them liked it.

"Shit!" he snarled, kicking the bench away from the table violently.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing of Dragon Age**

Varric was stunned as Amilee stormed out of the clinic fuming. So much so, that by the time he realized she wasn't stopping for him, he was huffing and puffing to catch up.

"What happened, doll?" he asked worriedly.

"I am stupid, that is what," she snarled, her pace keeping him dashing to stay by her side. For a moment she seemed like a totally different person, her face harsh and eyes crackling with aquamarine sparks. She didn't seem willing to indulge the details of the encounter. He wanted to press her further but he liked his head where it was, so he stayed silent thereafter. If that mage hurt her though, he thought to himself, Bianca would have some choice words to say to him.

They made it back to Lowtown in record time and he suggested they wait at the Hanged Man for the others to return. She nodded in agreement, but when he pushed the door in and trotted over to the bar, she wasn't behind him. He looked back to find empty space and called her name as he rushed back out the entrance.

Seeing that she was nowhere in sight he asked a passerby if they'd seen where she went. They laughed and pointed up. He cursed .

The little pixie was as squirrely as the sun was bright, he thought, panicking.

He walked backward toward the building across from the tavern and tried to spot her on the building, to no avail.

"Balls of my Ancestors!" he cursed, debating on what he should do about it. Waiting for the others would have to involve a lot of alcohol and he wouldn't be any good if they needed to search for her. So he decided to rendezvous to where they had gone.

* * *

><p>Wiping his blade on the shirt of the last bandit he just felled, Garrett turned to the elderly templar that was crouched nearby.<p>

The man stood up and bowed his head politely, "I thank you, serrah, for coming along when you did. I am Emeric."

"Just the person I was looking for," Garrett replied. "I need to speak with you about Ninette."

"Ah, Gyslan De Carrac's wife. Her disappearance interested me. I tried looking into it. However the investigation has been a waste of time."

"Did you learn nothing?"Garrett asked, confused.

"Most people just say she left her husband. This all started when Merren, one of our circle mages disappeared. I found it odd. She was a bit older and hardly adventurous. Then I heard about Ninette and two other missing women."

Isabella commented, "A woman goes missing, and you'll either never find her or you'll just find her body."

"I hope your wrong madam. I think the disappearances are connected. And I suspect foul play is involved."

"Doesn't the circle use phylacteries to keep track of its mages?"

"We followed her phylactery to a Foundry, but found nothing. I had heard of sympathizers smuggling mages through Darktown, so I came here hoping to pick up the trail. But no trace of Merren. And as you've seen, asking the locals hasn't made me very popular."

"Can I assist your investigation?"

"It's no longer my investigation, serrah. You may take over if you wish. This battle showed that I'm no longer the warrior I used to be. I know when to walk away. Here," he stated as he handed a small book of notes to Garrett. "Take my findings. Perhaps you can make more use of them. I'm going back to the Gallows. I'm too old for this."

As he walked away he turned to the others and began planning who was coming with and going home.

Lo and behold, five minutes later, Varric came running down to meet them, gasping and wheezing.

"Varric, what are you doing down here? Where's Amilee?"

After a few moments of catching his breath, Varric looked up, wincing. "About that. Amilee is… kind of upset. I'm not sure what happened but I took her to see Anders and apologize-" He held up his hand to stop any protest, as Garrett was opening his mouth. "She asked me to before you get pissed, and after about ten minutes she came out mad as a beserker. She disappeared on me when we got to the Hanged Man."

Garrett clenched his fists in rage. He turned to the others. "Fan out and search the city. One of you alert Aveline so the guard will watch out too. Varric, you're coming with me."

Fenris sneered before he stormed up the stairs on his own, "Give that mage a good 'Sod off' from me."

"Oh, he'll hear it, loud and clear," was the reply, as their leader followed suit out of the sewer.

Varric called behind him, "Make sure to check the roofs! I'm gonna... keep the peace."

Bethany and Isabella looked at each other smiling, shaking their heads. "Men always have to make a mess of things," the pirate sighed.

"I'm content with my brother. I don't need another one just to have him puffing his chest out and grunting like an ogre," the mage countered.

Winking, Isabella replied, "Unless its on top of you."

At that, Bethany turned red as the pirate swaggered to the exit, cackling the whole way.

* * *

><p>Seven poultices later, two bad, and one all over his pant leg, and Anders was fed up. He grabbed his staff and walked toward the door, looking to blow off his frustrations killing some thugs.<p>

Before he made it however, Garrett burst in and took a heavy swing at him with his right fist. Caught off guard, it hit his eye before he could react, knocking him on his ass.

"Andraste's teats, Garrett! What was that for?"

"You know why, you stupid idiot! What the hell did you do to her?"

Touching his eye gingerly, he found the skin swelling fast and darkening from what he could tell out of the corner of that eye. It hurt like hell, but he should've known it was coming.

"To sum it up," he said as he stood up again. "I kissed her-"

Garrett swung again and this time Anders blocked and used then man's weight against him to keep him going forward then down.

"Will you let me finish?" the blonde cried.

Popping back up to his feet, the brunette replied, "Thirty seconds, mage."

"Look… I love her. You know it, I know it, everyone damn well knows it." He held up his hands in a calming gesture when Garrett twitched. "And if it was a year ago, I would have no problem fighting you, if I had to, in order to be with her." Hands coming down, he shrugged helplessly. "But I'm different now. I have different priorities. And they'd take precedence over her and I refuse to put her second like that." He picked up his staff and hefted it a few times in a nervous gesture. "So I told her no."

Varric's voice sounded sarcastically, "Wait, wait, wait." The dwarf walked around the mage to stand beside Garrett, waving his hands in front of him for emphasis. "Let me get this straight. You kissed her, and telling from your tale she liked it, and **then** you told her no?"

Anders brow furrowed as he responded slowly, "Yes."

"Wow," the dwarf stated, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You're a bigger ass than I thought."

"This is better for her!"

Making a noise of frustration, Varric threw up his arms, "Yes. Giving her a taste of the cake then stomping on it was better. You're a hopeless sodding idiot!"

Garrett walked up and put his finger in Anders face. "You stay away from her or I'll gut you, friend or no."

Closing his eyes Anders countered, "That's what I've been trying to do all along, so fine! But you have to tell her that too."

"I will. When we find her," Garrett growled.

"What?" the blonde cried in surprise.

"Yeah, thanks to you we have to search the entirety of Kirkwall for her," Varric retorted. "Congratulations on being such a bastard."

Thumping his staff hard into the ground, Anders cursed, "Shit!"

"Lets go," the brunette sighed. "You can stay and rot..."

The dwarf interjected, lips in a thin line, "Let him help. At least he still has one eye to see. And we need all the help we can get searching this blasted city."

Garrett growled but he knew Varric was right. They needed everyone if they were to find her before night fell. She'd be in real trouble then.

* * *

><p>They checked the 'nicer' parts of Darktown first, knowing full well Amilee wouldn't be stupid enough to wander around there alone. Then they headed to Lowtown. Garrett scaled one of the buildings to see if he could spot her on another roof, but there was no sign of her anywhere. None of the passerbys had any information either so they swung by Gamlen's. He snorted at their dilemma, informing them that the chit hadn't shown up there either so they left again and followed the market line until they reached Hightown.<p>

Isabella spotted them from the other side of the Hightown market and met them halfway. "Hey, we found her. You guys got to come see this." She smiled wryly as she ushered them to follow.

Walking quickly, they weaved their way through the crowd to come to the chantry courtyard. A large group of townsfolk had gathered around one corner, obscuring their view of what was going on. Aveline, Fenris, and Bethany stood off to the side, waving them over. From that angle the group could see what was happening.

A few minstrels and drummers had collected playing a mellow rhythm with a sister of the chantry singing a song of Andraste's epic battle against the Imperium. In front of them a figure was dancing lithely. It was Amilee.

She spun and twisted her arms around deftly, leaning to and fro, then flipped backward on one hand and landed silently, facing the other way. Her face was dark, mournful almost, her focus lost in the music. She dashed to the other side of the space the onlookers had given her, stood on the toes of her right foot her left leg held over a ninety degree angle behind her, her gaze to the sky. Her leg came down and she turned around to spin again, her arm coming up above her head to follow the movement. The crowd gasped as she leaped up high, her legs spread forward and back, then landing to kneel on the ground.

Garrett was intrigued as was Varric, who crossed his arms and grinned from ear to ear.

Anders looked on, his gaze anguished yet mystified.

The girl faced the minstrels and rolled her shoulders back one after the other, her body swaying with the motions, fluid and strong. Her right foot swept back, scraping the ground, her arms up in a defensive pose then bending around for her to spin once more on her left toes. The movement toppled her but she caught herself with both arms out to swing her lower body around in a circle, one arm up, then the other, to return to the previous position. Then she swung up into a handstand, slowly bringing one leg down, then the other, her body folded in half for a moment, before her upper body straightened to stand fully, sashaying her hips when she was straight. On and on she went, everyone entranced by her grace. The song ended with one last turn as Amilee folded her self down on her knees arms out and hands splayed.

Silence was deafening, before the crowd broke into a grand applause.

The minstrels were thrown coin and some handed to the sister for the chantry itself. When they walked up to Amilee, who'd gotten back up, she blushed and took their coin out of politeness. Some of them lingered, asking where she was from and where she had learned to dance, but they were speaking too quickly for her to catch what they were asking.

Garrett swooped in and collected her after a few minutes, taking her by the arm and pulling her gently away from her fans.

The others followed behind as they traveled back to the Hanged Man. As they got closer, the more Amilee dragged her feet. When they got to the door, she jerked her arm away and cried, "If you have to speak, speak."

Their leader turned to glare down at her, then looked to the others. "The rest of you can go. Except you, Fenris. This needs to be made very clear."

"Oh dear God," she sighed in English. "_This is ridiculous!_" in Tevinter to Fenris. "I am no child, Garrett. You cannot treat me like one."

He ignored her till they entered the tavern and got to the long table in Varric's room. "Amilee, listen," he began as they sat down. Frustration turned his voice to gravel, "You can't just wander off without us knowing where you are! What if something had happened to you? We would never have known if anyone had taken you..."

Fenris translated, adding, _"You worried us greatly."_

Her face went white from the realization. Chagrined, she replied in Tevinter, "_I'm sorry. I'm just tired of everyone babying me._" She pulled out the coins she had received for the dance and pushed it across the table, then spoke slowly, "Look what I made just dancing. I could do this everyday and help you make that fifty sovereigns."

He ignored the money and continued, "This is serious. You need to at least tell someone where you're going from now on, alright?"

Amilee nodded mutely.

"This is almost half a soveriegn, Garrett," Fenris interjected, in awe.

She continued, "I could do that more often. It is time I gave back, do you not think."

Garrett sat back and stared at the table for a while. His face was still stern, but it seemed he was actually contemplating the idea.

Fenris interjected, "I'd advise against it, Hawke." He looked over at Amilee who's face showed hurt and confusion. _"It's not that you are not talented, little one. But the more eyes you attract, the more chance you have at the hunters spotting you."_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down, fists clenched. She lashed out blindly, _"__I am not like you,__ Fenris. __I cannot hide from the world for the rest of my life.__"_

The elf froze for a second from the implied insult. Then his lips curled as he sneered, "_You mock me out of spite for your own situation. And I do not appreciate it._" To Garrett, he said, "You know where I stand, friend." He looked over at the slip of a girl who could effect him so. "I believe I am done here."

Watching the elf leave, Garrett sighed heavily. "You might make our lives harder, Amilee. But we all care for you. I care for you, sister."

She looked up, surprise in her gaze.

"And we don't want to see you hurt... Now, I feel the same as Fenris in this matter, but I will still think on it. Just give me time," he requested, to which she nodded. He folded his hands together on the table in front of him and leaned forward. "Now, about why you ran in the first place. Anders..."

Amilee blushed furiously and turned to face the fireplace. "He... wants me... but he does no want to want me. It... hurts," she spoke softly, holding her hand against her chest.

Understanding, he nodded. "He said as much. Do... do you like him that way?"

Her pause was long enough to give him his answer. "I don't want you around him." He held his hand up before she could snap at him. "I also understand I cannot stop you. But I would ask that you at least think on his feelings and let him be."

She thought about it then nodded glumly. He stood up. "Lets go, then."

Her heart was heavy as she rose to follow him.

* * *

><p>Varric sat on a bar stool with an ale, waiting for the storm to pass, so to speak. The others, except the idiot mage, had lingered as well, though Garrett had told them to leave. Like him, they all wanted to make sure Amilee wouldn't crack from a lecture.<p>

After seeing her dancing, he understood now why she was stir crazy being at Gamlen's day after day after day. She was used to being active, to being more than she could be right now. That in itself had been obvious. But until now, she had never shown signs of true ability, of something that could define her amongst the group. Her movements during the dance were almost that of a rogue, quick, fluid, and deadly. She could learn, he thought. To defend herself, to fight.

All they needed to do was teach her.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the elf storming down the stairs, across the room, and out the door. Something must have been said that he didn't like.

He looked over to the others. Isabella had taken it upon herself to start a game of Wicked Grace with the girls, Bethany easy going with it, and Aveline eyeing the pirate's hand with suspicion. He smiled at the sight then turned back to his brew. His scheming mind began weaving ideas about Amilee's training and curing Anders of his martyrdom.

What could he say? Romantic stories were his best works.

**Ugh, I feel like I'm just chugging out mediocre crap for filler. Granted this chapter is necessary, I just hope Amilee doesn't seem too immature... (Note: The core focus and relationships of my story are for me to do with what I will. While I did apologize to my readers to be considerate, if you have that big of an issue with my changes, feel free to kiss my butt and read a different story) Reviews are always welcome!** :)


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing Dragon Age related. Except Amilee.**

Bethany looked on, as for the third time in a row she and Aveline both lost to Isabella's better hand. Or to her sneaky cheating if rumors were to be believed. Maker, at least they weren't playing for money, she thought.

She was more worried about their newly fostered sister than a paltry game of cards. The past few days Amilee had been on edge, twitchy, restless, even grumpy at times. At least more so than usual. Fenris no longer came around to visit like he used to, which was odd cause Bethany thought he might be sweet on the girl. But Amilee had given no indication of knowing his feelings, so that couldn't be why. And now this whole mess with Anders started. What was a girl to do?

Often Bethany would wonder if she would ever receive such affection, although one man was plenty enough. Did she even want that much drama?

Looking over to the stairway to the tavern rooms, she watched as her siblings made their way down and over to them, Garrett solemn but seemingly content and Amilee frowning gloomily.

She was reminded of the conversation she and Garrett shared with their family the day it was decided Amilee would live with them indefinitely:

Gamlen grumbled, "How long is this chit gonna be staying here? There's barely enough room for you three already."

"Gamlen, the girl has nowhere to go. This isn't something that can be temporary," Leandra replied.

Bethany chimed in, "Mother's right. The girl has lost everything. No family, no possessions, nothing. We can't just cast her out in the cold."

"And why not? The girl's been nothing but trouble since she got here. Can't even speak to us."

Garrett interjected, "We're working on that, uncle."

"Oh now you're with them? I thought you were just as put off as me about this."

"It may be inconvenient but Bethany's right, she has nothing and no one but us to rely on. She no longer had that when those Tevinter mages ripped her from all she knew. How do you think she feels about that? If we cast her out she's as good as dead and I can't do that. I won't. She a part of this family now, like it or not."

"Well, then. So glad my opinion matters in my own house!" Gamlen shouted as he got up and stormed out the door.

The others looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Since then, it had been agreed Amilee was a Hawke in every way but blood.

Bethany shook her head and returned her thoughts to the present, standing as her brother sighed melodramatically, looking at all of them with mock annoyance, "Nobody wants to listen to me today, it seems."

"Oh, hush brother, there was no harm in us staying," Bethany retorted.

"I'm glad you did actually. The foundry Emeric mentioned isn't far from here. Who wants to come?"

When everyone including Varric who had come over from the bar, decided they were in, they paid their tabs and left.

Of course, her brother led the group with the dwarf at his side chatting about some story about a haunted foundry he'd once heard about. Amilee walked next to Isabella behind their lead, listening in. Aveline gave the pirate a wide berth as they didn't like each other, being polar opposites and all. The captain nodded to her fellow guardsmen if they passed any. Bethany chose to take up the rear, contemplating.

After their first job with the red haired soldier turned guard, she'd dropped off the radar. Most likely it was due to training and debriefings over her new position as Guard Captain, which she'd so eloquently took from the previous after his inappropriate dealings with questionable people put other guards in harm's way. Served the good for nothing bastard right.

Now she was back and seemed eager to become involved in the case, miffed that the guard hadn't been informed sooner of the situation, but nonetheless focused on the task at hand.

They reached the entrance to the foundry at the top of a narrow staircase, tucked away in a backwater alley. If it hadn't been daylight, Bethany would question bringing Amilee. But the place was supposed to be deserted so all they'd be looking for were clues to point the way elsewhere.

Garrett turned and nodded to the others, then deftly opened the door without making a sound. They moved silently through the front room to where an archway opened up to the main part of the building. Garrett stood and assessed what he could see, and before he could move he caught the sight of a person on the second floor on the far side of the room. It seemed they had spotted him too because they quickly dashed to the back rooms before he could get a good look at them.

He began to give chase, the others following. Before they made it to the stairs however, a flurry of events happened so fast they forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

First, Amilee screamed bloody murder making them turn to watch her pitch forward onto her knees and clutch her head as if it was trying to split. Everyone moved to reach for her when a commotion behind Garrett made them whirl around in surprise. Demons slowly rose up from the ground, Shade and Desire alike. A chill ran down everyone's spine a the sight.

Then, as if a switch had been turned on, once they'd been fully summoned, they began to scream and pitch a fit trying to flee the room.

Confused they looked once more to Amilee and their jaws dropped. Amilee's iris's had gone from normal to a glowing bright blue and white blue tendrils spread out, a vortex of power encasing her body. Somehow, it began pulling each of the demons to her, their essence deteriorating right before everyone's eyes. Their cries of agony were deafening, each one fighting against one another to get up the stairs. As she seemed to absorb the creatures, her hands, which were facing upward, became encased in fire, the flamed orbs turning slowly from orange to yellow to nearly blue-white. It was as if the more demons she absorbed, the more powerful she became.

"What is this magic?" one shrieked, its body disintegrating as another pushed it toward the girl trying to latch onto the stairwell in an attempt to anchor itself from the unknown force.

Aveline commented in awe, "Just what I'd like to know."

Bethany shook her head, "This is no magic I've ever seen."

"I don't care what it is. Make her stop before she blows up the place," Isabella retorted nervously, already stepping back toward the exit.

More were summoned on the second floor, but they had no better chance than the others, the pull too powerful. By the time they were all gone, the fires were burning blue hot flaring to be let loose, smaller flames falling to the floor and hissing as they went out.

"Run," Amilee croaked hoarsely, her eyes alight with power, but also fear. Fear for her friends. "Please!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Garrett ushered everyone to the front room, just in time to miss the massive fire spell setting the room ablaze with a great boom.

After a few minutes, when it seemed the fire by the archway wasn't dying, he bellowed, "Bethany!"

On cue, his sister began casting an ice spell to counter and put out the fires.

When they finally made it to Amilee, her body was lying limp on the floor, her hair sweat soaked, her face pale, and her breath shallow. Her clothes had burned away from the blast, so Garrett pulled off his long shirt and pulled it over her, effectively covering her body.

"What the hell was that?" Varric asked. "That was like nothing I'd ever seen, heard, or even read about."

Garrett picked Amilee up and cradled her gently to his chest. "I don't know, Varric. I don't know." All he knew was his sister at heart looked dangerously close to death and he refused to focus on anything more than making her better.

The dwarf sniffed and kicked the scorched dirt at his feet. "Shit... Well, let's hurry and go tell Blondie all about it."

At that, Garrett groaned, closing his eyes, "Just what I need."

* * *

><p>Suffice it to say, Anders would see no one. Doors were locked, lanterns were put out, and he'd wedged himself in the farthest corner of his clinic, the place growing dark as it grew close to evening.<p>

He was fighting with himself more than ever.

The way Amilee had danced was like magic in itself, beautiful and wild like the woman herself. He could see the emotions she'd expressed in her movements, the hope, the anger, and the pain. Maker, the pain was a mirrored reflection of his own. He should never have kissed her, he knew that. It just fueled the flames he'd already tried to put out. But he ached for her every night. Dreamed of her chestnut hair, her rolling sea eyes, and her delicate frame wrapped around him. It was enough to drive a man insane.

_He was being a moron. He had better things to do than sit around pining after the little waif. She was right, she was strong, and she would get over it. Meanwhile he probably had patients he was neglecting out there. He needed to buck up and get on with what they'd been doing, without the pining. It was nothing more than a distraction._

But her face when he'd rejected her... Oh, he may as well had slapped her. Varric was right, he was an ass. Her taste had been wondrous, tart and decadent and she kissed him right back with the same passion as if- As if she'd been kissed before. Maker help whoever kissed her before.

_He was being a lovestruck idiot. She obviously wasn't prone to timidness. What if she went out and found some other man? What then?  
><em>

He'd kill em.

_No. He couldn't keep her at a distance and still keep her. That would not be fair to her. And she wouldn't let him anyway.  
><em>

Argh, he thought. He was tired of this fight. He was just a man, for Andraste's sake! Could he not have this one thing for himself?

_He just had to remember the cost it may bring._

A great pounding sounded from the door, jarring him out of his inner feud. It was followed by Garrett's shout, "Anders!"

Probably wanted to beat him up again. He'd welcome it.

He got up slow and meandered to the door, Garrett's impatience causing another bout of pounding on his poor clinic door.

Pulling up the barricade, he pulled the door open, about to tell the man to sod off when he saw the frantic look in his eye and the frail body he carried.

His face drained, his heart stopped, and he gasped, "What happened?"

"Help her, then we'll tell you."

He scooped her right out of the mans hands and rushed her carefully to the mat at the center of the room. She looked so frail and sickly he had to force himself to treat her like any other patient or he'd panic and be useless. He checked her pulse; light. He checked her temperature; more than a bit cool. Checked her eyes; no eye movement. He pinched the skin on her forearm; no response. Shit, what was wrong?

As he began a massive heal spell, he asked again, "What happened?"

From behind him Garrett and Varric began a recount of what made Amilee the way she was.

As they went on, he felt the spell draining him more than he had anticipated. By the time they'd finished, he was falling over exhausted, but he knew why. When he looked again, Amilee's color had come back, her hair was lustrous, and her breathing back to normal. He checked her pulse again and it was as strong as ever. But it wasn't just the healing spell that had done it. It was also the mana he carried, transferring to her.

"She's a mage," he stated with awe.

"I suppose," was Varric's reply, but then he pointed out, "Although I don't know of any mage that has to take mana from something else besides lyrium to use magic in the first place. And why did she go nuts with the demons but doesn't with you or Bethany?"

"Demons in their true form are made of raw and dark energies that could contain mostly mana. Her... her gift may perhaps react to that automatically but with bad side effects. Mages have a certain amount of mana reserve inside them naturally and its not free range. Her gift may recognize that, only siphoning it when her body needs to. It would explain why Bethany and I get tired sometimes around her."

Garrett piped in, "So she's a mage with a handicap?"

Shaking his head Anders turn to the man, "If her gift is being able to siphon mana from anything around her, she could be the most powerful mage ever. It means she could drain anyone, even a templar, of what mana they have and they could do nothing to stop her... There's a limit, I'm sure, to how much mana her body can take at once. Could be why she turned out the way she did. Overloaded with mana and burning it all in one spell could definitely cause major damage. It-it would be very dangerous if she fell into the wrong hands."

A grim silence fell. Anders rubbed the inside of Amilee's wrist absently with his fingertips, not remembering when he'd move to hold her hand. Her skin now clear and healthy, had tanned over the past few weeks, giving her a great glow of vitality, drawing him to touch. But no, he couldn't keep her. It would kill him to have and lose her.

"Alright. You need to train her then," Varric spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" Anders and Garrett both cried in protest.

The cheeky dwarf smiled. "Think about it. She needs to train and get used to her ability. You're the only mage we know with enough competence in magic so only you can help her with this."

"No, no. I-I can't. That'd be too much. I can't..." Panic set in. The more he'd be around her, the more chances he breakdown and take her as his.

"Quit being such a downer on this whole love thing, Blondie! She needs you and you can't just turn away from helping her." He got a look of smug satisfaction as he finished with, "This is inevitable and you know it."

Garrett growled, "Her brother's still standing here."

"Oh come on, Hawke. You know I'm right. Even if you don't like it."

The man crossed his arms and shrugged, grumbling under his breath.

"So what'll it be, Blondie? You gonna be her knight in feathery armor?"

The mage glared at the dwarf in contempt at the mention of his pauldrons. But after a moment, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He stared down at his charge and groaned, "I guess I'll have to. Maker give me strength."

"Anders?"

All three heads turned to the girl on the mat, who'd apparently just awoken. She looked up at the mage with those confused, sleepy eyes and he quickly moved his hand away from her. "I'm here."

"Why- Where- Shit!" She sat up quickly and turned to face the others. "Are you guys alright?"

Garrett nodded. "Are you?"

She turned away and lift her hand to her temple. "I remember... I can't explain without Fenris to help. Just... I'm very, very sorry."

Kneeling in front of the mat, Garrett took her hand. "Sister, is this power how you killed that magister in Tevinter?"

She nodded mutely as she began to tremble and an errant tear trailed down her cheek. "I'm sorry I put you all in danger!"

Anders rubbed her back gently and replied, "You don't know how to control it yet. Don't blame yourself."

"It's alright, doll. We came out okay. No harm done," Varric said reassuringly.

Her tremors stilled and she shook her head, as if to clear it. She nodded and wiped her nose absently. "Thank-you guys." After a moments pause, "So now what?"

Varric was more than willing to answer that, "Now you get to have major one on one time with Blondie here. To help you train in magic and develop your power, of course. No other reason. Maybe." He ducked away laughing as Garrett tried to knock him upside the head.

She looked over her shoulder at the mage in question. His gaze was intense on her, unreadable and guarded. "Are you sure?" she asked, waiting with bated breath.

All he did was shrug, stand, and turn away.

Garrett barked something unintelligible pulling at his hair a bit, planted a quick kiss on Amilee's head, pointed at Anders with a domineering look. "You hurt her and I hurt you," he growled menacingly. Then he walked out the door.

Varric watch the spectacle with great amusement. He then grinned widely and winked. "Take care, doll. Be good to her, Anders." Then he left too.

Amilee took a moment to collect herself, then turned to face whatever came next. Anders stood facing away from her back tense and fists clenched. "What do you want to do, Anders?"

His bark of laughter was bitter, as he turned to gaze at her with hopelessness. "What I want is to take you in my arms and drown in the essence that is you. You haunt my dreams, Amilee. I wake aching for you. But I'm not a gentle man. You've seen whats inside me. That's who I am."

"I know."

"No you don't. Its.." He brought his finger up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Its like a constant war in my head. All this fight over whether or not I should just throw you to the floor and ravish you or shout for you to leave."

She blushed for a moment, then smiled. "You want to ravish me?"

"No. Don't look at me like that. You're not helping." He said with a panicked look in his eye.

"Maybe I don't want to help you, Anders." She replied saucily, getting up and taking a step toward him. "Maybe I should make the first move and just pounce on you. Like a cat."

He gulped as he realized this was a losing battle, "I like cats."

"Mhmm," she said taking another step. "I know."

"Damn it, Amilee-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Anders," she snapped as she closed the gap between them and grabbed his coat collar.

His eyes were wide with shock, but he recovered. His groan was heartfelt as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed his mouth against hers.

**And cliffhanger! Ha-ha. Review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee.**

Dusk had fallen by the time Fenris had made it to the doors of the clinic. Isabella had caught him outside his mansion, ready to retire for the evening. She'd told him that Amilee had fallen in a battle of sorts and had been taken to Anders to be healed. After cursing Garrett profusely for his inadequacies, he'd dashed down the street, ignoring the pirate as she began to explain why.

He'd also ignored his conscience in the back of his mind reminding him he had promised himself he would not get involved with the girl any further. After she'd lashed out at him earlier that day, he decided he should set aside his feelings and just move on. Well, at least he didn't feel willing to put up with that sort of behavior. But the second the words came from Isabella's lips, his heart fell to the floor and he couldn't focus on anything else but getting to her.

However, before he reached the doors, taking the stairs up to the clinic, he was called aside by none other than the eldest Hawke. Oddly the man was shirtless leaning against the railing parallel to the clinic's outer wall. "Wait, Fenris. You shouldn't go in there."

The elf gave him a confused look at his state of dress. The man looked haggard, almost exausted, his hair unkempt and his skin a little pale. But he shrugged off the concern for his friend for the moment. "Is she alright? What happened? Tell me."

The man's eyes closed as if preparing to give bad news and Fenris braced for the worst. "She's fine now. There was… an incident with some demons when we went to the foundry to look for evidence that man's wife." The man looked at him sideways and shuffled his feet nervously, which sent warning signals to Fenris that he really wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "She had a magical reaction to their appearance."

"What?"

At the elf's sharp tone, the man winced, "She's a mage, Fenris. She absorbed the creatures, converting their energy to mana somehow. Then she cast a master fire spell that blew up the room. Poor girl had us all scrambling for cover."

Fenris' mind went blank all except for the words 'she's fine. She's a mage.' He ran it through his head a dozen times before it registered and he fell back against a bit of railing. "So… All this time and you never knew? You never saw it?"

"None of us knew, not even her. It's apparently how she killed the magister in Tevinter though. Whatever he'd done to her-" The man stopped, not wanting to continue that train of thought. "What she is now is the result."

Fenris didn't want to move. He didn't want to believe it. The scrap of a woman he'd fallen for was a mage, of all things. _It figures_, he thought to himself. Shaking his head he asked, "So how was she injured?"

"The mana she absorbed from the demons and the massive spell she cast at the same time took a toll on her… I guess her body wasn't used to that amount of energy. She might have died if we hadn't gotten her here in time."

"But if she is fine now, why is she still in there?" he asked, suddenly knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

Garrett sighed and rubbed his face in agitation. "Because she a mage who is completely untrained and shouldn't be around those who can't help her. And with her… unique condition, I can't trust her around Bethany. So…"

"She has to stay with the abomination," the elf finished with contempt.

"Well its not like anyone else can teach her magic," Garrett said trying to be reasonable, although it was more reassurance for himself than the elf. "And why are you so put off by her being with Anders?" Fenris' face turned red and Garrett saw it before he could turn away. "Wait... You like her too." The man's face scrunched up with distaste. "Ugh. Why didn't I see it before?"

The elf couldn't deny it. "I might be a little taken with her but I'd prefer not to get involved with her like that."

The other man scoffed, "Well, neither did Anders, but you know how bull-headed our Amilee can be. Maker, Fenris! I have enough problems with her being with Anders right now. I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"And you really don't. She's a beautiful woman, Hawke, but obviously she has someone else who's caught her attention. And besides that, I have nothing to offer her. Until I take care of Denarius, I'm useless except for swinging a sword."

Garrett cocked his head, eye brow raised, and he nodded his agreement.

"But to leave her with that mage? It's not right, Hawke."

"I can't do anything about it, Fenris," Garrett huffed, resigned. "She wants him. And there's no one else she can turn to for this."

"So you're telling me you're just going to leave the woman you now call sister with an abomination who couldn't possibly keep his hands off her if he tried?"

Garrett brought himself up to full height to face the elf. He then growled, "It was her choice to stay with him, not mine. And I will not lock her up like that Magister did in Tevinter just to make everyone else happy. Anders loves her and, despite his shortcomings, I know he will do his damnedest to keep her happy. As would you, I'm sure." The man pushed off from the railing at the same time putting his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side, and began to walk down the stairs. He paused midstep and spoke again, almost as an afterthought, "I care for her enough to let her go and start her life here. I'd say you need to let her go too, elf, but that's up to you." That said, the man trudged down the stairs and out of sight.

Gritting his teeth, Fenris clenched his fist and hit the wooden beam of the railing behind him. He hated the situation Amilee was in, hated the mage behind the closed clinic doors for his damned luck. But he hated himself for letting his frustrations take over the most. He didn't deserve the woman and Garrett was right, it was her life. Who was he to decide who she should be with? Which was why, after mulling over the decision, he walked away as well. His heartache grew stronger with him with every step he took.

* * *

><p>Anders mind was in a complete fog as Amilee thrust her tongue between his lips to explore the hot cavern of his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair, undoing the tie, and he groaned when her nails scratched along his skull cradling him close. Too quickly he was letting her take the lead and he thought after a few moments that it shouldn't possibly be right.<p>

When they came up for air he gave a deep rumble, "Amilee?" She ignored him, of course, nibbling on his bottom lip and making him groan. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Amilee, wait."

"Yes?" she replied almost annoyed, kissing her way along his prominent jaw to his left ear.

"How..." he lost his train of thought for a moment as she sucked on his ear lobe. "H-have you been with a man before?"

In response she did something he could only describe as a purr as she jumped up, wrapped her legs around him and rubbed her core against his tumescent manhood. "I have been with two other men before so I am no virgin."

He stumbled back with her in his arms, coming to sit on the potions table they'd spent so much time at. "Were any like me?" he weezed, his insecurity getting the better of him.

She giggled at the way he asked it and looked him square in the eye, like he should know better than to ask. "There is no man like you, Anders."

His insides melted at her adoring compliment and he smiled at her from ear to ear.

She laughed softly and tucked his hair behind his ear in a loving gesture. It was then, at that moment, she knew this was right. She didn't know how it happened, but she realized she did care for the man, as any girl her age could. She wasn't stupid. She knew it could go just as quick as it had come. But after losing all she'd ever known, she wasn't willing to pass up a chance at happiness. Even if it was fleeting. "If I could make you smile like that once every day, I would be content."

At that, his smile vanished. He blushed furiously and stood up, turning and plopping her down on the table none too gently. He looked at her eye level, his face suddenly serious. "If we do this I'll let you know now, I can't be gentle. I don't have it in me right now." It was his last attempt to scare her away.

She shook her head and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking down coyly at the evidence of his desire then back up at him. "I think can take it," she said confidently. Of course in the back of her mind she was terrified. Her heart had been fluttering the whole time as she watched him tremble and fall over himself just being around her. The boys she'd been with before weren't as large as this man. She could guess he was over six feet, if only by an inch, and only a bit less broad than Garrett. He was a giant compared to her. But he wanted her and she wasn't going to let self doubt hinder her anymore.

His coat was off, as were his boots, by the time they kissed again. She guided his hand under the large shirt she was barely covered. He skirted his fingers around, as if afraid to touch her, before they came to rest on her right breast. Her breath caught as he caressed it, squeezed it, then tweaked the nipple there. He then brought his other hand underneath the cloth and took both nipples in between his fingers.

"Hmm," he hummed as she began to writhe underneath him. "Thats right. You've never been with a mage." His hands were exuding miniscule amounts of warm rejuvination, causing her eyes to light up blue and pleasure to streak through her entire body.

"Anders," she moaned, her hips lifting up instinctively against him. He continued the torture for a few moments before she clawed his arms in frustrated desperation. He removed his hands from under the shirt, only to take it off along with his. He gazed down at her body, her face flushed and her lips plump from his kisses, her breasts pert and the nipples a dark pink. At the apex of her thighs, she'd closely trimmed the dark hair of her womanhood, something he'd not seen before.

"Why did you trim your hair?" he asked softly.

She blushed and shivered as she replied, "It is a common practice in my world."

He nodded and continued to stare at her, his mouth dry, as his eyes greedily drank in every inch of skin. "You're... beautiful, Amilee."

In response to his admission, she reached out her hand to explore his chest, expressing her delight with a hum in the leanness of his shoulders and the detail of his long torso. "So are you," she replied, the whisper barely audible. His hair was a light brown spattering lightly across the upper chest and a darker trail that ran down past his pants. He hissed as she ran her nails lightly along his abdomen and hipbones. He stopped her before she could slip her hand in his trousers but she looked up at him with a pleading gaze. His groan sounded almost painful as he released her to do what she wanted.

Her fingers slipped beneath his waistband to grip his member. She hummed again as he twitched and trembled in her grasp, his frame stiff and the muscles of his arms tense as they were braced on the table. The head of his penis was large, his length enough to make her wonder at the fit. But she ignored that sliver of doubt. She shimmied down and pulled at his pants till the his manhood was exposed. He was halfway leaned over the table, his face dark, his breath coming in and out in gasps, and his eyes wild on hers.

She stuck her tongue out to taste him, watching his face as it scrunched up with barely reigned control. As soon as her mouth closed around the head, he cried out as if it hurt, a drop of precum sliding onto her tongue. He jerked back and dragged her up from the floor, laying her on her back on the table, her hips hanging off. He leaned over her and kissed her thoroughly, his fingers searching between her legs for her opening. She gave a throaty cry as he ran his fingers through her wetness for lubrication and deftly inserted one digit inside her. When he felt her entrance stretch to accommodate him easily, he inserted another, then another.

She keened against his mouth, his hand moving firmly in and out of her. When she seemed ready to go over the edge, he removed his fingers and aligned his hips with hers, thrusting his member in to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure-pain as he hit her cervix.

He caught himself briefly. "Did I hurt you?" he gasped, his control hanging by a thread.

"I will be hurt more if you do not move now," she gritted out, pulling his head down for another searing kiss.

With that he lost it. His grip on the front and side of the table made his knuckles white, holding him in place as he swung his hips back and forth, again and again and again, in an almost violent rhythm.

Amilee moaned helplessly, the assault of pleasure so indescribable, all she could do was hang on. Their lips fused, tongues dueling, her arms reaching to touch every inch of his skin, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. She pulled back to watch him, his gaze intense and fierce on her.

It could have been minutes or hours that he held her, both gazing a each other in discovery. He would bring her to the edge and then slow down, and though it frustrated her, he just didn't want it to end. She felt so good around him, her sheath tight as a fist. Their breath mingled and their hearts beat in rhythm.

After a few times of backing her off from orgasm, he moved his left hand from the table to the back of her head and activated another spell. Her cries became screams as the onslaught of ecstasy caused her to go wildly over the edge, her eyes alight with fluorescent blue. He roared his own pleasure, continuously pounding against her, her inner convulsions spurring his own release. When he could no longer stand the sensitivity, he calmed his body and stop his motions.

Gasping for air as they both came down from their rapture, Anders leaned forward and engulfed her in his arms, his lips by her ear. "I don't wanna move. I never wanna move again," he whispered as she lift her hand to caress his face.

She laughed softly and replied, "But then how would we do that again." She winced when she realized her back hurt. "And the table is not good for long stays."

He murmured an apology as he eased off of her, but hesitated to withdraw from her heated core. She smiled wryly and brought her hand to his face. "Do we not have some learning to do anyways? You can always bang me again later."

He laughed at the strange phrase. "Bang you, huh. That's funny, I like that." His eyes softened and he grinned as he pulled out of her.

She almost mourned the loss, but the look on his face was distracting. He seemed suddenly excited as he began to dress, '"Well, we've learned you absorb magic, instead of it affecting you like it does another person."

She gave him a look of serious doubt. "I did not think you had seen the effect your magic had on me. It was... strong."

"The spell I used the second time should have paralyzed you. Your body took it in like it was nothing."

"What? Are you trying to kill me?" she screeched, suddenly angry.

He held up his hands and said quickly, "It would not have done any damage, I swear to you." He looked at her with all the love he had, his gaze stark. "I would never hurt you like that."

Huffing as she pulled Garrett's shirt back on, she replied, "A little wrong to do in the middle of sex, do you not think."

"You're right... I'm sorry. If we can figure out how your power works though, you will have the potential to be immensely powerful."

She paused when he said a couple words she couldn't understand. "My not understanding your words some of the time will not help."

He cringed when he was reminded of her partial language barrier. "I don't want to rely on that elf," he spat.

"You do not like him, I know. But he helps," she reasoned. "We can do a little tonight, but we will need him some of the time."

He grumbled as he put his coat back on. "You're right again."

She nodded and added saucily, "Well, at least you learn quick."

He narrowed his eyes at her back, then picked her up, swinging her around to face him in a bear hug. She, of course, squealed with delight and smacked him on the back in retaliation.

"All right," he said, putting her down gently. "Lets get down to it."

* * *

><p>Garrett entered the Hanged Man with another shirt from home on and a longing for ale like he'd never had before. Bethany was in the corner of the tavern with Varric and they both stood when he approached.<p>

"I just ordered a round," the dwarf remarked cheerily, ignoring his scowl. "You in?"

"You have no idea," he answered, as he sat down with them.

Bethany put her hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging look, "Varric told me what happened. I'm glad our sister is safe."

"No thanks to me," he replied gruffly, "And now she's beyond my help."

"You could not have known what she is. None of us could," Bethany countered. " We had no idea what we would have found in that place, what would've happened... And you have to admit, it was inevitable for her to end up with him, either way."

The man took a long swig of his cup before her replied, "I know that. But if it was you, you know I would feel the same."

She nodded. "I know. But she should be happy. And all we can hope is that he helps her come into her own with this power."

Varric piped in reassuringly, "Yeah. He's been in the circle and the Grey Wardens. Short of sticking her in the circle, he's our best bet at teaching her to fend for herself. Well, that and maybe Isabella."

"What about me?" the woman herself asked as she sauntered in and sat next to Garrett. Her eye twinkled with mirth.

"I was hoping you would be willing to help Amilee with some dual wielded training."

"Oh, no. Not until I know she can keep her fire in check," she retorted. "She nearly set my hair ablaze back there."

Varric put up his hands defensively and responded with, "Fine, fine. I'll start her off then. She's a part of this club, she should be able to fight her own battles. That's all I'm saying."

"I know she's not a bad person but you have to admit, that was scary," the pirate uttered.

Everyone murmured their agreement and the table went silent.

After a few moments, Isabella pronounced, "So I found something at the foundry."

"What?" Garrett asked.

She pulled out a large pouch saying, "Its not pretty." She handed the bag to their leader and everyone gasped at what was inside.

"Bones... A severed hand... And a ring," Garrett murmured, pulling each item out gingerly.

"The ring looks Orlesian. Might belong to Ninette," Bethany responded.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow either way," he said, putting the items away with care. "Thank you for going back," he said absently to Isabella.

She smiled wryly and replied, "I can think of other ways you could thank me."

He chuckled, hiding his slight blush with his cup. The woman was attractive and threw him off his game, all too often. "To Amilee and to good friends," he declared raising his brew up high.

Everyone raised their glasses in response, all laughing.

**I'm going to try and pan out to other relationships among the group. If anything at all seems off, let me know... did I mention I hate commas. Ugh! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee.**

"Here."

Amilee stopped her poor attempts at a simple fire spell he'd shown her and looked up at Anders. He was holding up a random cup to her."What's that?"

He flushed a little and clarified, "While I may be a Grey Warden, chances are you could still conceive. As in children."

At his admonition she became startled, then uncomfortable. "I forgot... About that," she started. "You should know..."

"What?"

Her face fell and she stared at her feet. "Ever since I have been in this world I have not had... you know, a monthly visit..."

Dawning came upon him and his lips thinned. "You don't bleed."

She nodded. "V'lartha looked me over in Tevinter when she found out... I cannot have children."

Anders rubbed his face, both relieved and saddened by this notion. "I... am sorry. For what its worth." He slowly walked to the edge of the room, to the wall that was open to the cliffs, and dumped the contents of the cup over the railing. Then he stood there for a time, back stiff. When he felt her presence next to him, he spoke softly, "That damned magister took so much from you, as well as the others. All I can think is bringing every one of those bastards who dragged you to our world to justice but... There is no way I can give it to you, is there?"

"He is dead by my hand. The others had no names and are long gone. I have the chance at a good life now, Anders. That is enough."

_Not with me, you don't_, he thought. He brought a hand to her face and she leaned into it, smiling wistfully. "I don't know if I should cherish every moment I spend with you now, or fear for your life for being here," he whispered fiercely.

She searched his gaze woefully and shrugged, turning back at the table he'd lain with her at. It was now adorned with candles to light the room in a dim glow. "I have no one but you to help me."

At that his face darkened in the shadows. "I know." A question formed in his mind suddenly, "What exactly was the magister trying to do to you?"

After a minute of silence, she replied, "It was some blood magic spell... the collar was spelled to compel me but it was not working. And I... I do not think his demon was able to get in my head. At that point, I do not know what happened. The spell took its own path perhaps. Before I knew it, the demon and shades around us were gone and the magister... he was smashed to pieces."

"Maker," he whispered. "You must have been so scared."

She shuddered at the memories of the magisters mangled body lifeless on the floor. And V'lartha's face of horror when she discovered them. "Out of my mind." After another long pause she changed the subject, asking, "Shall we sleep now?"

He looked down at her, the sorrow in her face tearing at him, and he resigned to following her to the two mats put together on the floor. He had placed them in the back corner of the room, as it was the warmest place.

She laid down curling up and facing the wall. He followed suit and draped both a blanket and his arm over her, cradling her close. It was a long while before thier troubled hearts let them rest.

* * *

><p><em>The shadows returned, then softened. It was brighter than before, with more harsh coloring. The world wasn't as desolate as it was the first time, a few leaves on the trees and no bones on the ground. Instead there was a pale tan grass and small vegetation scattering the rocky terrain. In the distance, across the way of empty space, she saw the black city. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight and fear came over her as she realized she was back. This was the Fade.<em>

_She jerked her head around as she heard a noise._

_A person, or what looked like one, was faced away from her and they were breathing in deeply, arms out were almost transparent, an ethereal coloring of white and blue, and was adorned in a full suit of armor. They were also oblivious to her._

_"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice wavering. She was shaking like the leaves above her did in a nonexistent wind._

_The person turned and his colorless eyes locked on hers. His voice was booming, strong and direct, "I am Justice. You have been told of me." The brow lowered under the spirit's helmet. "How are you here, little mage? This is my haven. No mortal has ever strayed here."_

_"I-" she stammered. "I do not know. I have not been here since I have first come to Thedas." She looked around and hugged herself, the silence of the world unnerving._

_The confusion stayed. "You do not dream?"_

_She shook her head and startled when she heard an eerie cry from across the expanse. She stepped toward him, her fear of the realm stronger than her fear of him. "No."_

_The being crossed his arms and stood thinking for a moment. "Hmm. Then answer this. Do demons speak to you? Any whisperings in your mind of promises offered in exchange for blood?"_

_Appalled by the prospect, she shivered and shook her head. "No. Why?"_

_"You are not a mage then... I have never seen magic as this." His gaze wasn't cold, but it held little more than a slight curiosity. "You must have followed me somehow. I am almost intrigued as Anders is. There should be no way for you to be here."_

_Again, she stepped forward and looked him up and down discreetly. "Are you... solid?"_

_"You are curious of my form?" He looked down a himself then back at her. "Very well. I can be solid if I wish it, or if an object of will encounters my form, such as a spell or weapon wielded by a being of equal or greater willpower than mine, then it shall strike me."_

_Fascinated, she held up her hand before she could stop herself. "Would you be uncomfortable if I touched you?"_

_Justice paused, uncertain. "Why would you want to do this?"_

_She bit her lip in nervousness and thought of a logical way to describe the why. "In my world, spirits do not exist but in stories. And while you are not a demon, you are still unfamiliar to me. I wish __to be more comfortable if I am to be around you, and to understand how you... are, would help."_

_He stood simply gazing at her for a time and she fidgeted under his scrutiny. "You can say no-"_

_"Very well," he said abruptly._

_She stood frozen in surprise as he stepped forward to allow her hand to brush against him. The ghostly energy that exuded off him tickled her fingers and she pressed her palm firmly against his chest plate. Or what felt similar to a chest plate. It felt like metal, but softer. It was almost as if her mind was making it feel like metal from her own memory of its hardness and texture. She looked up at him in awe. "Is this the form all spirits of justice take or is this yours alone?"_

_"It is a common form among most spirits, though the armor appearance may vary. We were not created with imaginations so most of our forms are a mimicries of your world. Or Anders world, as it were." He said it stiffly, as if unhappy with vocalizing that shortcoming._

_She pulled away and laughed softly, "So where is Anders?"_

_"When he sleeps, I awaken as any mage would in my world. Though I am aware, it is not the same as actually being here fully. I try to take comfort in what little I can feel of my home." He looked around with yearning in his eyes._

_"You miss it here?" She gave the surroundings a once over as well, wondering how someplace so alien could be considered a home. "I am sorry. I guess I understand how you would feel."_

_"Yes. Your... situation is unfortunate. As Anders said, we would right these wrongs if we could, though it is no longer possible. While I cannot approve of your relationship with him, it is apparent that you have need of him."_

_She cocked her head at his statement, brow furrowed. "You do not like me?"_

_"It is not a question of like or dislike. It is a question of priority. Anders working for the freedom of mages must take precedence over his romantic notions."_

_She nodded, though the statement stung. "Working to free mages is what you two agreed upon when you merged, right?"_

_"That is correct."_

_She stood for a while, staring at a tree beside them. While her heart protested his position concerning her, she knew this wasn't a human, and he couldn't feel the same way a man could. She sighed and then stated, "Your bond with him came before mine. So I can see why your concerned."_

_"I am not concerned. We are one now. Only in times like these am I able to roam with free will. Our thoughts are the same, as are our goals as we both work to achieve them. You are the only discord between us."_

_She bristled at his matter-of-fact tone. "So in other words, he has his freedom, but you feel he should only use it to free others? You know that is not freedom at all."_

_The spirit cocked his head then, mimicking her earlier gesture, and replied after a moment, "That statement is true. But you misunderstand my words. While I may not condone the relationship, I will not attempt to overrule him on it. He is a man. I am not. He has a need for things that I don't and to be with you emotionally and..." He bowed his head in almost embarrassment. "And physically, is one of them... It is what it is now."_

_Her frustration with trying to understand his words was becoming more apparent. She got the gist however and didn't like that this spirit did not want her with Anders. Suddenly, her sight began to fade and the world began to fall away. "Justice?" she cried out fearfully, reaching out blindly for him._

_"Fear not, little mage," she heard him state as she felt her wrist held briefly in reassurance. "You are just waking."_

_With that, everything went black._

* * *

><p>Amilee woke with a start and realized she could barely breathe. Jerking her hands around weakly, she smacked at Anders arm till he awoke.<p>

"Hmn," he grunted.

Her panic now overtaking her at her weakened state, she scratched his hand deeply until he raised his head to look at her.

Her lips were blue and her face was almost translucent, her hair dulled and her eyes bloodshot.

In a split second, he was up and turning her on her back. "Amilee!" he shouted, summoning his wits enough to cast a major healing spell on her.

As she absorbed the magic she felt her body immediately calm, her breath easing, and warmth returning to her. "What the hell was that?" she cried, sitting up when he finished.

He wrapped his arms around her, her face buried in his chest. She felt his trembling as he rested his head over hers. He answered with, "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, before she came to the conclusion. "The Fade," she croaked hoarsely.

"What?"

"The Fade. Somehow I went to the Fade. I have not done that since I had first come to Thedas. I-" she paused, unsure of his reaction. "I met Justice."

White as a sheet, he suddenly pulled away from her, standing to pace. "It was draining the life-force from you," he stated, the tremor in his voice pronounced.

"But how can that be?"

"You..." he trailed off, trying to recall the encounter through Justice. "You were there as a mage would be. But you are not a normal mage." His face was mottled with anger and sorrow as he looked back at her, hands on his hips. "We cannot lay together when we sleep."

Distraught by his statement, she rose to her feet as well. "No! That is not right. Could we not find a way around it-"

"I will not put your life at risk, Amilee," he said, cutting her off with a wave of his hand.

"But-"

NO!" he yelled, using the voice of Justice without realizing.

She quieted then, misery rampant in her form. Tears began rolling down her face and she immediately wiped them away. "So then what do we do?" she retorted angrily.

He fidgeted briefly with his coat, as he thought about it. His face became harsh as he replied, "We go to the damned elf."

**A bit shorter and totally about them, but OMG this is good !#$. Note: Most of the lore on the Fade is limited so its open to interpretation on some subjects. I'm trying to remain accurate but I am filling in where the lore falls short. I am sorry if anything comes off as untrue to the Dragon Age realm. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee.**

Fenris rose from his bed to the sound of some kind of pounding. At first he thought it was his head from drinking overly much the night before, but when he stood with no ill effect, he determined it was his front door. He took his time getting up and putting his armor on, then meandered down the stairs.

When he opened the door, he had the sudden urge to slam it shut. "What do you want, mage?" he sneered.

Anders smiled and replied sarcastically, "Nice to see you too, elf. We've got a... a little problem that we need your help with."

"We?" Fenris countered as Amilee moved out from behind Anders. She was in nothing but a shirt that came halfway down her thighs. He was appalled but he looked her over nonetheless, making sure she was no worse for the wear having been in the company of the abomination all night. He ignored the fact she looked alluring dressed as she was, with her hair in disarray and her eyes still hooded from sleep. "What could you two possibly need my help with?" he growled.

Amilee crossed her arms, arched her brow, and spoke in a warning tone, "Fenris."

"What?" he barked, his green eyes narrow with anger.

"Do not look at me in that tone of voice," she barked back, folding her arms. "Please just hear us out."

It took a moment for the men to decipher her quip. Anders chuckled absently and the elf rumbled, "Come on in then."

The two followed Fenris in and his heart clenched, a dull ache spreading to his limbs. He didn't drink enough last night, it seemed. Now he was faced with the happy couple the day after consummation and he had to pretend it wasn't what bothered him. He led them to the study and they took a seat across the table from him. He propped his feet on the table and leaned back.

"So... To what do I own the pleasure," he ground out.

Anders cleared his throat and looked over at the girl, as if waiting for approval. She turned away huffing and waved her hand, giving him the go ahead. He enlightened Fenris on what had happened with them during the night and earlier that morning. He skipped over the details of their physical encounter, which was perfectly fine. By the end of their story, however, Fenris felt as disturbed and frazzled as the mage looked.

"I can scarcely believe it, but my hate for magic and the Imperium just grows and grows. So you're telling me that not only is she a product of blood magic, twice over, but because of her predicament you can't even sleep next to her without her almost dying? And because of this, you want me to let her stay here? Why not back with Hawke?"

Anders eyes narrowed to slivers of copper and snarled at the elf's condescending tone, "Look, you and I both know we don't like each other and Maker knows the last thing I want to do is ask you a favor. But this is Amilee we're talking about." He gestured to her and she glared at his hand then up at his face as if taking offense. "None of this is her fault, and you know it. She can't be around other mages, including Bethany, for their safety and she can't sleep at my place for her own. What would you have me do? Send her to the circle?"

"If it helps her-"

"She's not a normal mage, Fenris!" Anders face was red from exasperation. "She is a normal human turned mage by some means of blood magic. She'd walk right in, the templars would find out, and she'd be made Tranquil on the spot. Its like if you came to Kirkwall and the templars decided your skin should be stripped from you just because its never been encountered here before. Is that what you want for her?"

The elf's mouth shut at that revelation. He ran his hands through his tousled hair and groaned in sheer frustration. How in the world was he supposed to handle a situation like this? The woman he loved sat across from him with her lover and they were asking that he let her move in with him. Not only would the woman he dreamed of almost every night be sleeping in the next room from him, it would mean the blonde mage would be around too. A lot.

He subdued the urge to slam his head against the table. "I will have rules."

"Oh, here we go," the mage responded with a flare of his hands.

"One, you will need to obtain your own food. I cannot always provide for you. Two, 'training' will take place in main hall during the day. No nightly... visits."

Amilee blushed furiously and Anders sent him a dirty look.

"You can take her somewhere else for that, mage," he added snidely. "So I don't want to hear any protest. And three, the minute she sets fire to my home, she's out." Silence fell. "You came to me, these are my stipulations."

Anders turned to Amilee again and this time she had her arms crossed and looked at them both like this was the last thing she wanted. Anders gaze turned hard when he looked back at Fenris. The haunted look in the mage's eyes was a mirrored reflection of his own. "If that is what it takes to keep her safe, then so be it."

With a wave of his hand, the elf replied, "The main hall is yours then."

Amilee stood, her chair sliding back with a squeak, and trudged out without saying a word. Anders and Fenris stood as well, but they lagged behind to stare each other down. "You have my thanks. If that means anything," Anders said admittedly.

"I don't want you're thanks. I don't even want you with her. But if this is the only way to protect her from herself, then it is the best we can do." He turned away, not before he tossed a sovereign to the other man. "Get her some clothes. And a bed set. I have nothing here..."

The mage nodded, though he knew the elf couldn't see. Knowing he'd been dismissed, he walked out and shut the door.

Fenris punched the wall in front of him, the stone cracking slightly under his gauntlet. He ran the last few months through his mind wondering how it had come to this. He had not felt any sign of magic within her, in all the time they'd spent together. The fact that no one had a clue, even knowing she had killed her captor, was a testament to how blind they could all be.

Being in love with her was to be blind, he thought. No matter how much he hated magic, hated mages, he couldn't bring himself to blame Amilee for any reason. Even this. She didn't even try to hide the fact she didn't want to be here, didn't want to be apart from Anders. And now he would have to deal with her here every day... And watch as it all fell apart.

Of that he was certain.

* * *

><p>Anders mentioned something briefly about buying her a new tunic and pants as he stormed out, leaving Amilee to her own devices.<p>

After a few minutes of fuming, she grabbed a errant sitting chair from the random pile of crap on the side of the room and threw it as far as she could, screaming. It hit and slid halfway across the room, a leg snapping off. She stomped over, grabbed the leg and took to beating at the rest of the chair until the other legs splintered off and the seat was all that remained intact. The first leg broke, which she cast aside then moved to grab another one with her left hand.

A sharp fingered gauntlet grabbed her firmly by the wrist to halt her. She let Fenris pull her arm up and moved to punch at his chest with her right fist. He caught it deftly with his other hand and kept them raised above her head. She began to sob and he quickly released her, letting her to crumple to the floor. "Stupid, cowardly, son of a bitch!" she cried in English, hit her fist against the floor, crying out in anguish.

She was tired of keep it in, of keeping the pain to herself. It wasn't like there was a shortage of people who cared. Including the one in front of her. While they had their differences of opinion, somehow she knew Fenris wouldn't hold it against her. She wiped her tears away angrily and glared up at him.

"_You can be such a child_," he said softly in Archanum, crouching down with his elbows on his knees. His green eyes held some emotion she didn't recognize as he stared down at her.

"_So can you. And him, for that matter. So I don't want to hear it_," she replied, still glaring her eyes burning from tears shed.

A ghost of a smile came to his lips at her witticism and he sighed, "_You have such a fire, that I burn in it's ire_. _I can only kneel low, as the fire burns me slow._ _Yet the burn is so sweet, though I become ashes at your feet..." _He paused as if afraid to say what came next. "_You hold what I fear, you will never hold dear_."

Her breath caught and her anger dissipated. Pain returned to her gaze as she whispered his name.

"_You are no child, Amilee, I know this. And I hate that you are his. I do this only because I would not see you dead because of his stupidity, do you understand_?"

She looked at him now as if for the first time. In all the time they'd spent together, she would never have guessed he'd had feelings for her. She saw the irony in it and felt all the more pitiful that she could do nothing for him. She could only nod.

He stood again and helped her to her feet.

"_Where is that from_? _It was beautiful," _she asked.

"_A bunch of drivel I heard from a slave that dared love her master... I thought her the idiot, but her words stayed with me._"

"_Did he love her back_?"

His bark of laughter was short and bitter, "_He sacrificed her in a blood ritual in an attempt to overtake Denarius. My former master killed him quite quickly, much to the curr's dismay. It was one of the only times I was glad Denarius had won._"

"_Bastard_," she commented. "_She deserved better_."

"_So do you_," he said pointedly, as he resigned to turn and walk back up to his study to hide from the pity in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Anders wandered the market of Hightown, kicking himself over and over. What the hell was he going to do? So much was happening at once he was still reeling from the backlash. Bad enough he couldn't fall asleep at night with his love in his arms, but she had to bunk with his rival to protect her.<p>

It was no secret the elf had designs on Amilee too, and obviously from his generous donation to her attire and bedroom set, Fenris was more than capable of providing more for her than he could. That thought alone sent him into a fit of mindless jealousy so strong, he was tempted to stalk back to the mansion and tear the guy limb from limb.

It just wasn't fair, he thought. To have her in his arms once only to have this come between them... It really just wasn't fair.

He stopped at a woman's clothing supplier and perused through their petite tunics.

"Look at you, shopping for your woman," came a voice from behind him. "Has you trained already?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Isabella smirking at him with her hands on her hips. "Not now," he growled, turning back to select a dark purple tunic with black embroidery at the bottom as well as a simple set of small clothes.

The pirate appeared next to him and cocked her head. "Trouble in paradise already, huh. What has your nickers in a twist?"

He sighed and paid the tailor for the garments along with a nice pair of black leggings. "She almost died last night."

"Well, yeah, that's why she's with you now, isn't it?"

When he explained further, she rolled her eyes, "So you're going to use it has an excuse to abandon the relationship? Dammit, Anders, you can be such a coward sometimes."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then? I can't be with her the way any normal couple should."

"But you're not a normal couple, you ninny! And to turn away from her now just because its getting difficult will earn you no favors among the rest of us. If she's worth having, Anders, then she's worth fighting for. So fight. Or she's going to go crazy on you."

He stood stiffly, his eyes closed in thought. The pirate had a point and he realized he was being ridiculous about the whole situation. He had to stop panicking and start being a man for Amilee. Or he would lose her before he could really say she was his. "Thank you," he spoke suddenly, opening his eyes and sighing softly. "I guess I just needed a voice of reason."

"You're welcome," Isabella replied grinning in return. "Maker knows you need a kick in the arse once in a while."

At that he laughed and she followed him as he continued on to find a shop for bedding.

* * *

><p>"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with words of a love song..." Amilee sang softly in English, her voice lilting to the gentle country tune she could barely remember from home.<p>

She'd taken to cleaning up the front hall while she waited for Anders to return and the silence was deafening. Fenris had not emerged from his study since he'd admitted his feelings for her, so she assumed he was holed up for the day. She found a decently clean rag to dust with, though it was dry, and started on the tables lining the walls. She started sneezing halfway through and missed the luxury of having wood polish. She finished the tables and started on the knick-knacks by the time Anders walked back in. She stopped and turned to him, wishing her heart didn't flip so quickly at the sight of him.

He smiled widely and held out the clothes he had in his hands. "These are for you."

She put the rag down and strode over to take them from him. She hummed with simple pleasure at the feel of the fabric on the tunic. "Thank-you," she responded politely as she slipped on the bottom underclothes and the leggings.

"Thank Fenris too. He supplied the money," he said with his nose curled in distaste.

She paused at that, then nodded.

He fiddled with the ends of his sleeves when she finished, the stillness between them stretching. "I need to apologize," he stated suddenly.

"For what?"she asked, knowing what he would say, but needing him to acknowledge it.

"For acting like an idiot. I've been so focused on keeping you safe that I've failed to take your thoughts on all this into account. I should have handled this whole situation better."

She took a moment to think on his words and smiled encouragingly. "You have done everything you can to keep me safe. It will be hard to do at times, but this is a-" She tried to remember how to say the word. "Partnership. There will be rocks in the road, so to speak. I will try to do the same for you. It is alright."

Sighing with relief at her forgiveness, he took her into his arms. "I will try to be better at this from now on. It's the least you deserve." He moved to kiss her and she let him, his lips softening against hers. She leaned into him, happy to be in his arms, and thought to herself that the world was right again. For now.

**I'm on a roll this week. I'm just going with it. Review! Action next chapter, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Dragon Age, just Amilee. Hope everyone gets that when people speak in Italics, its in Archanum unless otherwise specified.**

"I must be a horrible teacher or something, because she can't cast a simple witch-light spell to light up a room, let alone a basic fire spell," Anders growled in frustration as he drew another card from the dwindling pile on top of the table. Playing wicked grace at the Hanged Man with the others was a welcome reprieve from his lover's agitations. "How in the world she cast a master fire spell in the midst of danger is beyond me."

It was four days later, after Anders had pulled his head out of his arse and started helping Amilee rather than worrying overly much over her becoming his lover. Now he was sitting with the others, minus one broody elf and one frustrated little woman, and mulling over the fact that they had made no progress in teaching her to control her gift.

"Well, maybe the shock and constant change is hindering her focus. Or the lack of danger," Garrett drawled. "Give it a few more days, let her settle in the mansion and get comfortable where she is, then try again. In the meantime, you can teach her the cardinal rules of magic and the different types of spells and their categories."

Bethany chimed in, "That's a good idea. She may find she has a preference. You're good with healing and elements. Maybe she'll have an affinity for something else."

Varric muttered off to the side as he threw down his hand, "As long as it's not blood magic."

Anders gave him a hard stare and the dwarf hissed and nodded, "Alright, alright, I know you would never let her hurt herself like that."

"I just feel like I'm missing something."

Cocking her head to the side, Bethany replied after a few moments, "Well, maybe her siphoning isn't as automatic as we think. Have you tried to work with her on that?"

"I have… But we can't pinpoint the exact trigger. Any time I'm around her, she can detect the mana within me. In fact, I think she can detect Justice as well. But it isn't until she's thinking about something else, daydreaming and such, that her siphoning takes from me."

Garrett, having been lost in thought, made a sudden suggestion, "So we'll do other things with her to get her mind off it. In fact, tomorrow I plan on some of us traveling to Sundermount to see the Dalish. They might know something about her gift, now that I think about it." He grinned at Anders skeptical look. "I'm sure she'd enjoy spending time with the group again anyway.

"So much for letting her settle," the blonde mage grumbled under his breath.

"What if we run into bandits or creatures, Brother?" Bethany asked.

"Well, unless a random demon springs out of the bushes, she won't have to worry about her gift running rampant. And she's got us there to protect her in the meantime."

"Why do you need to see the Dalish anyway?" Varric asked.

Grimacing, Garrett answered cryptically, "Because I have a debt to pay. And I've put it off for too long already."

* * *

><p>It had been four days now and Amilee hadn't seen hide nor hair of Fenris in the mansion, save for the occasional bit of food she found left in the kitchen on a plate for her. Each time she saw it, she had to smile, as he was already going against his original expectations of providing for herself.<p>

She'd cleaned most of the main hall and her bedroom, which was bare save for the canopied bed with simple white sheets and a deer or something-skinned comforter, a desk with a large lantern, a fire place at the far corner from the door, and a wardrobe which she knew would be difficult to fill. After storing most of the knick-knacks lying all over the floor, the place didn't look too bad. She dusted what she could reach and left the rest alone, although she knew she'd be sneezing. She was a bit OCD like her mother had been, and the way the mansion was kept irked her. But hell if she was gonna complain to Fenris about it.

The first couple nights, Anders had taken her to the Hanged Man to play cards, although Isabella had to push them to her room the second night when Anders started eyeing her. After that night she decided he needed time away from her, more annoyed by the fact it was nothing but learn, learn, learn with him at the mansion. Occasionally Anders would call for Fenris to translate new words to her during her lessons, but the minute she got it down, he'd slink back to his room not to be seen the rest of the day.

She closed her eyes thought back to the first day they had begun the language lessons. He had been closed off, down to business, and avoided eye contact with her. Almost sh,y but not nearly as put off like he was now. And she could tell the difference. When V'lartha had been able to communicate enough with her, she explained a little about the differences between humans and elves. Her favorite discovery was that the easiest way to determine an elf's mood was to watch their ears. When they were up and out, they were content or happy. When they were sagged backward and curled down as far as they could go, it meant they were sad or distressed. And when they were back and flat against their heads, it meant they were upset, anxious, or angry. While Fenris was gruff when he'd first spoken to her, his ears remained up and out, occasionally twitching from different sounds going on around them. It was one thing she found completely adorable about him.

A few days later, she began to see a pattern in his moods. It was true that he feared mages, his ears tilted back almost as far as they could go when one was nearby. When he was around her and Garrett, his ears were perked up and twitchy. But Lord, did he hate Anders. His ears always flattened as soon as her lover would walk in, a constant sneer of disgust on his face.

It was obvious he struggled with having to deal with them in his household now, but Amilee decided it was high time he stop being a petulant child and suck it up. They hadn't gone a day without speaking for three months before this 'gift' of hers appeared and suddenly he was as tight lipped and closed off as a clam. And while she understood his reasons for being this way, that he had a lot of bad history with mages, his behavior around her and Anders was becoming a nuisance.

Anders had left for the evening again so she thought that now was the best time to confront the elf. She sighed as she stood at the door to Fenris' study, exercising a breath to get up her nerve to knock. When she did she heard a garbled response from within so she entered the room.

As predicted, the room was trashed, nothing in its proper place save for the table, chairs, and a bench by the fireplace. Fenris sat there, facing away from the gentle flames, his elbows on his knees, head bowed, and a bottle of wine in hand. The only part of the scene that had her pausing was the fact his armor was off, the intricate pattern of his lyrium tattoos dancing alight in the shadows on his chest and arms. They were facinating and she always held back the urge to touch them when he stood or sat nearby. He was almost beautiful, she could admit, in this quiet state of repose. Like the calm before a storm. Her heart clenched as it went out to him.

"Fenris?" she spoke softly, shutting the door behind her.

His eyes looked up to her, suddenly startled. Then the emotion behind them died and he just looked at her expectantly. "I thought you were Hawke. What do you want?" he asked, his words slurring.

"You are drunk."

"I don't see how that matters. Answer the question. What do you want?"

She wrung her hands together in nervousness. His lack of tact and drunken state had her second guessing herself. "_J-just to talk. We haven't really spoken in a while.._."

"_That would not be a good idea._"

"_Why_?"

Lip curled, his voice rose, "_Why do you think? I am not in a state fit for company. And even if I was, I still would not wish to speak to you."_

Fists clenching in anger now, she ground out, "_What the hell does that mean? Suddenly, I'm with Anders and I'm not good enough to have a decent conversation with?"_

Face contorted, he stood on unsteady legs, his lean frame exposed to her more, "_No, that is not what I mean_." He shuffled forward a bit, his movements jerky, and his head lolled to the side. "_Its just..." _He paused_, _searching for the right words to say, then sighed, looking at her woefully_. "__I do not want to trouble you with my problems. It is why I stay away_."

"_You are my friend Fenris, no matter our differences of opinion. Your problems are my problems."_

_"I don't even know what having a friend should mean," _he replied as he shook his head, hair swishing in soft waves_. "You should just go."_

_"Not until I say what I came here to say. It bothers me that you and Anders can't at least be civil to each other around me. I don't wish to forgo your company just because I'm involved with him._"

_"So I should just ignore the fact that he's an abomination and that his selfish behavior could destroy everything and everyone around him, including you?"_

"_He is not an abomination_," she insisted. "_And_ _I'm not asking you to ignore it, I'm asking you to set that aside for when I'm not around. It'd be easier for us all if you stayed in the hall with us while I'm still trying getting all these terms down, instead of avoiding him. Besides, I care for you both and I'd rather not become witness to an all out brawl because neither of you can stand the other. The pissing contest needs to stop."_

He shouted_, "It's not only him I'm avoiding!"_

She gasped softly at his ire and cried back,_ "Am I such an inconvenience to have around_?" He leaned his face to the side, his ears back and curled more than she'd ever seen, the agony in his face heartbreaking. She walked up till she was only a few feet from him, holding herself back from touching him. She knew crossing that boundary right now would just make it worse. "_I know how you feel about me, Fenris. I wish I could return it, believe me, I do. You deserve happiness just as much as he does. But I am with him. It hurts you, its shitty, and you want to sock him in the face for it, I know. But it is done." _While she knew they had a connection, she cared for both Anders and Fenris enough to not jerk them around. Even if she wanted the elf on some level.

Silence fell between them and he took a long swig of the wine he still held._ "I don't deserve it. And neither does he." _He threw his arms out wide and sing-songed grimly_, "Thus, my seclusion!"_

She shook her head, threw her hands up high, and exclaimed in English, "You're such a fucking emo!" She stepped away toward the door but stopped to say, "_Keeping yourself locked away like this will not make you feel better. It'll fester until you explode. You saw it happen to me when I first moved in_. _Don't do that to yourself_." She grasped the handle of the door and looked back at him, her eyes imploring. "_I will be here if you wish to talk more._"

He grunted, lifting the bottle to his lips once more and throwing his head back to take another swig. She tried her best not to admire his angular physique as he did so. "_All I've ever been is alone. I don't need your pity," _he spoke matter-of-factly.

She made a cry of complete exasperation and walked out, slamming the door to her room when she got there.

At that Fenris chugged the rest of the wine and chucked the bottle into the fire, the glass busting and the flames crackling and sparking in protest. He leaned against the mantle stared into the orange embers in the logs go from light to dim and back again.

"What that was about?" came Garrett's voice from behind him.

He whirled to face him, surprised yet again, then after a moment, growled, "Just contemplating my masochistic tendencies. What do you need, Hawke?"

"Planning on going up Sundermount and could use someone else if the need arises for a sword. Know anyone willing to help?"

The elf couldn't help but chuckle dryly at the man and said, "More than willing. I need something else to distract me."

"You mean from Amilee?"

A long pause came before he replied, "She wanted to 'talk'."

"Of course she wants to talk, she's a woman. All they ever want to do is talk."

"Yes. And all men would do better if they didn't bother."

"Well, unfortunately for you, she'll be coming with us. So you'll need to bring her with you."

At that the elf groaned, cursing in Archanum, and rubbed his hand down his face. "Why is she coming?"

"To get out of the mansion for one. And to see if the Dalish we're meeting can identify her gift."

"No escape, is there," he hissed to himself. After a few moments of debate, he clenched his fist that propped him against the mantle, the other on his hip. "Very well. When and where do we meet you?"

* * *

><p>Amilee was ecstatic as she followed Fenris to the Hanged Man. He'd knocked on her door that morning and brought her up to speed on what was going on, although he was anything but nice about it. She jumped up with a whoop and ran to get her shoes, ignoring the shake of his head, and missing the ghost of a smile at the corner of his mouth.<p>

When they met up with the others just outside the tavern, Anders took her in a strong embrace before directing her to walk ahead of him and Fenris. They stopped a couple shops to stock up on supplies necessary for the trip and began the slow trek out of the morning rush of people. The fact it would be two days to and from the mountain had her practically bouncing off the walls. She adored camping although the reminders of her father's yearly trips withe her made her heart break just a little. When they left the gates of Kirkwall, she was in awe.

While she'd glimpsed the gigantic chains and the 'twins' from Darktown, the distance from the city gave her a much better perspective of how small she really was. They bi-passed the Wounded Coast, much to her dismay, but being in the open outdoors gave her a contentment she hadn't felt in a long time.

The first night they'd camped, she stayed up with the others, listening to Varric tell stories and even sang a few songs to them in English, explaining what they meant after and giving them a glimpse of her futuristic culture. She knew she couldn't explain everything, but they greatly enjoyed her descriptions of the technologies and fashions of Earth.

By the time they reached the base of Sundermount the next day, she was exhausted. They stopped at a small clearing surrounded by a few trees and boulders to give her a break while Garrett went over the map with Anders.

Then, out of nowhere, came a loud hissing sound.

Everyone jumped to grab their weapons as a slew of gigantic spiders crawled out of the trees and moved quick as lightning toward them.

"Amilee!" Anders cried. "To me!"

She scrambled off her perch, barely in time for the black and red spider behind her to miss her with fangs the size of her forearm. She screeched with fear and cowered beside Anders as he sent a wave of fire at the beast. He backed her gently toward the center of the group, leaving her surrounded by the others as they fought to keep the creatures away.

Never in her life had she imagined arachnophobia crippling her, but these were the biggest frigging spiders in the world. Frozen in place, and struggling not to just curl up in a ball on the ground, she watched Garrett slice through one, its inner fluids bursting out all over him. Bethany, after electrocuting the one attacking her, came up beside him to deftly heal the gash on his forearm.

Varric was closest to her right and barked out numbers as he felled two brown ones with his trusty crossbow, Bianca, grinning the entire time.

The battle raged for another minute before one of the spiders broke through the flank, hissing and wiggling its fangs as it lunged straight for her. Time slowed to a crawl and the buzz in her head became an almost overwhelming warmth almost like what happened with the demons, but less volatile. She was encircled by an arm lit up blue and pulled close by Fenris, his markings fully active. He came around from behind her, turning with his back to the beast to block her from its impending strike. She still faced the scene and her fear for him became stronger than for herself in that moment. By sheer instinct, she held her arm out palm facing outward and she commanded, "Get away!"

A pulse of magic burst from her hand and the creature went flying, stopping only when it hit a wall of rock, completely crushed by the force of her spell.

Eventually, the noise around them died, not that she cared. Her mind still focused on the now flattened spider, and the feel of Fenris' arm and power encompassing her. The silence thereafter was deafening.

Everyone stood, no worse for the wear, the corpses of the other spiders littering the ground behind them, as they all stared at the two of them in shock.

She felt the power within her ebb away as the lyrium within Fenris deactivated and almost whimpered in protest. His arms still around her, she looked up and at him. His face was unreadable but his ears were set back, a clear indication of his unease. He pulled from her gently, albeit reluctant, and moved discretely away so Anders could pull her close.

Awkward pauses gave way to everyone gathering their things and walking up the mountain again.

Garrett sighed, and glanced at the others, making sure they were all okay. He then said with faux happiness, "Well... at least we know her trigger now."

Varric tisked and shook his head, "This is just what we need."

**FYI for all my fans, I will say it now to clear up any complaints: there may be a few different relationships Amilee will have. (no, not at the same time) Review!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee.**

_'Shit, shit, shit'_ Amilee thought as she followed Anders close.

This gift of hers was causing a stir among the group like nothing else. She wouldn't have been so troubled about being able to crush a huge spider with her mind if she had an easier time controlling it. But with the way things were going she was a danger, even to herself. She had to get her act together. Before she hurt someone she cared about.

They neared a clearing where two elven hunters, a male and a female, were waiting for them. They'd finally reached the Dalish camp. "Hold, shemlen. Your kind are not welcome among the Dalish," said the male elf, disdain in his eyes and unease in his stance.

"I was given an amulet for someone named Marethari," Garrett replied politely.

"How do you know that name?" the male asked, surprised.

The female chimed in, "Wait. This is the one the keeper spoke of."

The male's eyebrows raised in shock, looking the human up and down. "A shemlen? I thought it'd be an elf."

The female smiled sweetly and ushered them past. "Enter the camp. Keeper Marethari has been waiting for you."

"Cause trouble and you'll meet our blades stranger," the male said in a ominous tone, pointing at them.

The group moved on, keeping clear of the famous land ships the Dalish called Aravels, and approached an elderly elf standing by the central campfire.

"Marethari?" Garrett asked as they stopped a few feet from her.

The petite woman turned and gazed at the group with a calm and open gaze. She was indeed older, her hair white and pulled back in a high bun and white tattoos all over her face. Her stance was almost regal, yet humble at the same time.

"I was told to bring you this amulet." Garrett continued as he handed of the the trinket to her.

For a moment, she gazed down at the amulet curiously then looked back up to Garrett.

"Andaran A'tishan, travelers. Indeed I am Keeper Marethari." She ushered the man close and said simply, "Let me look at you."

Amilee's instincts told her this woman meant them no harm. The magic she felt faintly from her was warm and comforting.

Marethari's brow raised slightly as she stated to Garrett, "There's truth in your face. A rare thing for a human. Tell me how this burden fell to you, child."

"This amulet's owner rescued my family from the blight. In return I agreed to bring it to you."

"I honor you for coming to me. But I'm afraid your part in this is not done yet. The amulet must be taken to an altar on top of the mountain and given a Dalish rite for the departed. then, return the amulet to me. Do this and your debt will be repaid."

Confusion clouded Garrett's face. "Are you going to teach me this rite for the departed?"

"I will send my First with you. She will see to it the ritual is done. And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go."

Garrett paused at this. The request seemed strange but it seemed a fair exchange for what he was going to ask.

"Alright. But first... I have a charge with a unique talent I wish to ask you about."

He turned to Amilee and urged her to his side. The elder elf gasped as she neared.

"Rulen cairn," she whispered. "A magic stealer."

"You know what I am?" Amilee asked.

"I feel your energy taking mine as we speak, child." Looking over to Garrett, he woman frowned and wrung her hands together. "Has she learned to control this?"

"That is why I brought her. To see if you could help us understand it more."

"I do not wish to be a danger," the young woman added resolutely, not wanting the older woman to be frightened of her.

Marethari nodded and held her hands up, indicating they wait as she walked away for a time. She went into her landship and returned a few minutes later, with a tome in hand.

"In ancient Tevinter, there was a family of mages who discovered a way to take the magic ability from their enemies, human and elf alike. They would transfer the energy to their children who had shown no signs of becoming a mage. It is similar to what your templars do, but much more potent and much more permanent. The ritual itself was dangerous as it was done through blood magic and, at times, great sacrifice to give it success. It was discovered that the children could not only take the magic from the victim, but also from any creature that had magic within in the immediate area, including the spirits summoned to give power to the ritual."

"Did these children learn to control it?" Garrett asked, afraid of the answer.

The elder shook her head sadly. "Most of these children died from gaining too much power at once as well as those they had taken power from. They destroyed themselves in the end. It was decided after so many deaths that all evidence of the ritual be destroyed. This book is one of the only copies with reference to this ritual."

Garrett took the book from the keeper's outstretched hands and bowed his head. "Thank you. Any other knowledge you could give us would be appreciated."

Marethari nodded and held out her hand to Amilee. "Come, child. It is best you do not go up the mountain with your friends. Not only are there demons, but Asha'bellenar would not welcome your presence. I can give you advice on how to control this gift while they are gone."

Amilee looked to Garrett who nodded gravely.

With shaky resolve the woman looked at the elf leader and replied, "Teach me then."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, with a new companion at their side and the task done, Garrett and the others made their way back down the mountain.<p>

Behind him, he heard Fenris grumbling about this new elf, Merrill, and her insistence on using blood magic. Varric was speaking to Isabela about a story he was writing and Anders took up the rear, off in his own world, most likely worrying about Amilee.

Bethany looked over to him and smiled. "It will be alright, Garrett. We're done with that 'Witch of the Wilds' and we can focus on the deep roads expedition. You're close to that fifty sovereigns, aren't you?"

Garrett couldn't help but smile back. His sister always knew how to distract him from their other problems. "Yes. I only need fifty more silver and we can talk to Bartrand." He paused, deciding on whether or not to bring up a subject that would eventually rear its ugly head. "You do realize mother will not want us both going."

"I had thought of that," she replied grimly, looking away. "After losing Carver like we did, I can't imagine she would be thrilled with me joining you." She sighed, and turned her head back to him. "I want to go with you, brother. We've both worked so hard to get to this point, I wouldn't want to abandon you halfway through."

"I'd prefer you with me as well. I can't very well protect you from the templars if I'm leagues underground hip deep in darkspawn. But I do want to take mother's feelings into consideration."

"I'll leave it up to you then. When the time comes."

They exited the cave entrance to Sundermount and made their way down the short path back to the Dalish camp.

The sight that awaited them was almost reverent. The elves had gathered in a large circle around the central campfire. Amilee stood facing the flames, encased in a blue light and her eyes shining as well. Her hands were cupped, a handful of pebble floating in a symmetrical pattern. Marethari stood a few feet away, eyes closed in concentration, obviously infusing her mana into the girl.

When the group blended amongst the onlookers, Amilee seemed to sense them and turned, the blue light disappearing and the gravel floating suddenly falling to her feet. "You're back," she stated happily. "Everything went well?"

Fenris sneered, "If you call fighting a hoard of skeletons and meeting a witch of terrible power going well."

Flinching, Amilee replied meekly, "I didn't mean-"

Varric walked between her and the white haired male, giving her reassurance. "Ignore Mr. Broody, Doll. He's just cranky cause he doesn't like our new friend."

"Don't get me started on her!" the elf exclaimed as he stalked ahead toward the way out of the Dalish camp that led back to Kirkwall.

Garrett ignored them and stepped up to give Marethari the amulet.

"Ma' seranas child. Your debt is paid in full."

The keeper turned with hope in her eyes to the black haired elf that came to the man's side. "It isn't too late to change your mind, Dal'len."

"Dareth shiral, Keeper," the elf woman replied sadly, and faced Garrett. "I'm ready."

"Let me talk with the keeper for a moment then we'll be on our way."

Marethari ushered the man to come closer, speaking low. "Your sister has a great willpower I have not seen in a human. She can become very powerful if she learns to use her gift wisely. She still struggles with using the gift consciously, but she now has the knowledge of how it works, the need to protect her friends the catalyst. I do, however, have instructions for you and your friends that you must follow to help her. First, you need to have an open source of magic near her for the better part of each day, as her life force is directly linked to her gift and she does not contain a well of mana of her own. If she is away from any source for too long she will likely fall ill and ultimately perish.

"Second, lyrium will not work on her directly. Ingesting the liquid will have the same effect it does on a non-mage. It will also negate her gift, therefore making the chances of getting sick or dying much greater.

And lastly, make sure she uses magic a few times daily to help her regulate her power. This can be said for any mage but with her, it is crucial she learn to absorb and release at the same time. Otherwise, she **will** eventually kill someone or herself." She paused to look over at the woman in question, smiling with pity. "She is a wonderful girl with much promise in her future. Do not let her be destroyed by this."

"I promise we will do all we can to keep her safe."

"Then that is all. Dareth shiral. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

With that, Garrett returned to the others and gathered them to head back home.

* * *

><p>That night, they set up camp, the air tense conversations muted.<p>

After Garrett had retold the others the instructions the Keeper had given, the mood had gone sour. They all realized how grim the situation was. So much was necessary to protect everyone, but most of all Amilee. And none of them wanted to see her dead.

Varric was the only one who studiously ignored the feeling of dread.

"So how are we going to deal with this, doll?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the ground a few feet from the fire.

"Well, we have a few facts down," Amilee stated to Varric, the pair ignoring the others discontent. "I can siphon from Bethany and I guess from Merrill, even without meaning to, so they would be considered an open source. That would not be... practical for practice though and I will not chance hurting them. I can also do it with Anders, but it is much harder. This is probably due to his merging with Justice, giving him a good level of immunity so he's not as good of a source either." She looked over her shoulder at her lover smiling sheepishly.

The dwarf then noted brightly, "Well, with Fenris all you have to do is touch him when his lyrium marks are active, right? That would make him the best source, don't you think?"

"That would be best, yes," she agreed nervously. "And now that the Keeper taught me how it works, I will be able to use it safely to my advantage."

From across the campfire, Fenris growled, "I will not be used for your ridiculous experiments. It's bad enough you have to practice in my home."

Glaring right back at the elf, Amilee asked reasonably, "Did it hurt you when I did it?"

"That is beside the point."

She huffed, "That is exactly the point. You may be the only person I have a chance to work with without killing you by accident. And you want me to control it, do you not?"

Anders growled from the log he sat on behind her, "I don't feel comfortable with this notion of you touching him, convenient it may be."

"Oh, look, Blondie's jealous. Didn't see that coming a league away," Varric quipped.

"So help me, dwarf-"

"Stop it, both of you!" she cried. "Look, I'm not asking you to be friends," she continued. "I just-" Tears glazed her eyes and she hugged her knees to her chest. "I need to do this. Or someone is going to die. I would rather it be me if it came to that but..."

Fenris's eyes lowered and his ears sagged back.

"If it means you could grow into your power, we should help you any way we can. No one should have to die for that magister's stupidity. Right, Fenris?" Bethany asked pointedly, looking over at him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then gazed back across the fire to Amilee. A few moments passed and then he said softly, "Agreed."

"Okay everyone, time to sleep. I don't want to be out here longer than necessary," Garret ordered with a grumble from his makeshift pallet.

Bethany and Amilee smiled at each other, knowing full well Garrett wasn't to be trifled with when he was tired.

Fenris laid down where he was, though he looked anything but tired. Anders made his way to the farthest corner of the camp to be sure Amilee would not join him in the Fade and rested against a tree. Varric got settled on the log now vacant, pulling Bianca onto his lap to take first watch. Amilee curled up by his feet, as did Merrill, and soon dozed off. Bethany did the same close to her brother.

Isabella sat on the ground against the log and looked over at Varric with her lips pursed. "You're such a meddler," she whispered with a mock glare.

The dwarf smirked and replied, "It's what I'm good at." He looked up to the starry night sky and sighed. "I just hope this all works out."


	13. Chapter 13

When they arrived again at Kirkwall, the group made their separate ways back to their homes and unpacked. The silence was deafening as Amilee entered the mansion with Anders and Fenris. Her feet were actually sore for once in her life and all she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep on the small couch in front of the fire in her room. Unfortunately, she was certain she was going to get a talking to from Anders about whatever had him bothered the last few hours. She had a strong suspicion it would have to do with Fenris.

The man in question dropped his weapon and pack on the side table at the door and all but ran up to his recluse up the stairs, conveniently leaving them alone. For Anders at least.

"Look," she started timidly. "I know it seems-"

"If you expect me to believe that nothing is going on between you two, you've got another thing coming," he growled, glaring down at her.

"I never said we didn't-"

He pointed animatedly up the stairs, and shouted low, "And if you think I will just leave you on your own with him for the next month-"

She put her fingers up against his mouth to silence him. He took a deep, calming breath and let her speak. "I know you don't like it. The idea of me being around him. I also know that , yes, he has feelings for me. But I was friends with him long before our relationship started so I cannot just abandon it for your convenience. You know I am not like that." She folded her arms with resolve. "And while I can agree this is far from... ideal for us, I will remind you it was your choice that we sleep apart."

His face scrunched up in frustration and he turned away from her. "I would not wake to see you dead at my side. I can't see any other way."

For a moment, she pondered. "The Keeper told me of one way that could be possible."

His brow rose with surprise. "Could be?"

"In... the Fade there are crystal for-formations that are like lyrium. While in this world, raw lyrium could overload me, I may react to these formations in the Fade like they were just another mage." She took a moment to remeber the word. "Sus- sustaining me while I am there."

"You 'may'?" He repeated, his skepticism apparent.

Wringing her hands together, she nodded. "It was her idea. It has never been thought of before, but she says there is a chance. I would like to try it though, if you are willing..."

He scoffed and wrung his hands through his hair. "I'd be to nervous to sleep in any case. I don't think its a something we should try without testing first."

Exasperated, she huffed, "The trying would be the testing, Anders. I do not see how there could be any other way..."

"Then we're not doing it."

Her fleeting hope fell and she turned away, her heart leaden in her chest. She knew full well it would be impossible to sway him at this point, him already angered about Fenris. "If that is what you feel is best. For now then, I need to go and rest." She looked back before making her way up the stairs. "I love you, Anders."

His mouth set to a grim line and he followed her, taking her in his arms and kissing her fiercely. He rested his forhead against hers and replied, "And I, you, Amilee." With that said, he left.

It was all she could do to ascend the stairs and collapse on her bed, tears flowing freely with despair.

* * *

><p>Garret took another swill of ale as Varric explained to Isabela what had gone down when they had met with his brother, Bartrand the next evening. Once they had managed to convice the dwarf that the Hawke's supposed contribution to the expedition was in fact genuine, Bartrand announced that they would leave two weeks hence and to finish any outstanding business they had. Which gave Garret plenty of time to decide who he was taking with him. Varric of course was going. Isabella said while she wasn't keen on going underground, she would come if he wanted her to. But the third party member was still up in the air. Anders was the go to for expertise in the Deep Roads but with his behavior recently, Garrett wasn't so sure the mage would be willing to go without Amilee.<p>

He decided to ask Varric. "What are your thoughts on Anders coming with us?"

The dwarf near choked on his mouthful of ale and shortly after his recovery, he replied, "He's a Grey Warden. The fact is he has more experience with darkspawn and that's testament enough to his dependability. Although his aversion to the Deep Roads will become annoying after a while, I don't see why we should leave him behind." Varric set his cup down and sat back in his chair. "Besides, weren't you going to leave Bethany? I know your mother wouldn't be too happy with both of you galavanting off to leave her fretting. That would leave Fenris or Aveline."

Shaking his head, Garrett countered, "Aveline can't leave the guard for more than a day or two without checking in. And Fenris already refused. His words were, and I quote, 'I won't leave Amilee alone in a house Denarius may well return to at any time.'"

Varric rolled his eyes. "Code for, 'I don't want to leave her alone with the mage in my house'"

Isabela interjected rather sternly, "Hey, he could very well mean both. He's not one to make up excuses to hide underliying motives."

The two men rolled their eyes and grumbled their agreements.

"Just go talk to Anders and get it over with," the pirate urged. "As far as I'm aware, he thinks hes going."

Just then, Aveline hunkered down in the seat next to Varric and took up a mug of untouched ale from the table. She looked a little haggard but with her impending promotion, it could be assumed training wasn't going as easily as she thought it would. "How'd your trip go?"

The grimance on Garrett's face was tell enough.

"That bad, huh? No help for Amilee then?"

"Yes..." Garrett trailed off.

"And then again no," Varric picked up.

Brow furrowed, she asked"What do you mean?"

The two men described what traspired at the Dalsish camp and Aveline nodded. "So she has to learn on her own how to control her powers. that a pretty heavy burden to carry."

"To learn or die," Isabella mused. "Its all terribly morbid and gloomy."

"So who have you decided to take with you on the expedition?" the guard asked.

Garrett sighed and scratched his head. "Isabella, Varric, of course, and most likely Anders."

Aveline's mouth set into a grim line. "I will endeavor to watch over your sisters, but if the templars learn of their whereabouts I cannot promise I can stay their hands."

"I know, Garrett replied softly, not wanting to think about it. "I'll thank you all the same."

* * *

><p>A week later, Bartrand stood before the group making for the Deep Roads. Garrett had spoken with Bethany earlier that day and resigned to stay with her mother. Anders, while forlorn over the time he would lose with Amilee, stood at his side.<p>

Three days before...

_"You plan to take me with you, I presume?" the mage asked as he finished cleaning his table of potions and documents from his manifesto._

_Nodding solemnly, Garett replied, "It was my intention to do so from the beginning. although with Amilee to think of, I won't be put off if you decided to stay."_

_The mage pondered for a moment and sighed, "I had no intention of staying before we came together. I know the Deep Roads better than anyone on this endeavor. I would be remiss if I didn't come with you. If I am needed to ward off the darkspawn, I would rather be there than not."_

_The two met eyes and Garrett's gratitude was apparent. "Your healing skill would be needed more, if anything. I'll see you tomorrow two hours after dawn."_

_'Very well."_

Varric stood to his right, his anxiousness to get underway was reflected by his fidgiting and stepping from one foot to the other.

Bartrand began to speak to the group, "We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. the Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering."

Varric looked over at Garrett and scoffed, "Now there's an interesting image."

Bartrand continued, "It'll take a week for us to get to the depth we need, and there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the Blight. Big risks, big rewards."

Garrett commented reproachfully, "We shouldn't be taking any needless risks."

The dwarf shook his head. "This isn't a foolish endeavor. This will work! Now lets get underway." He took up his pack sitting beside his feet and hoisted it over his shoulders, the group mirroring his actions with their own supplies. As they began their way out of the city, Varric commented, "Been a long time coming, eh, Brother?"

"That is has. The deep roads await!" he shouted and some of the group cheered in response.

* * *

><p>Amilee watched the group leave from behind one of the central pillars near the market district of Hightown, her heart heavy with fear. While she understood that this was a necessity for Garrett and good for her and Anders as far as perspective was concerned, she wished they didn't have to go so far away. She recalled the conversation she'd had with Anders the night before and cringed inwardly.<p>

_"So you are going." She said it as a statment seeing his bags packed at the door to his clinic._

_He turned in surprise and sighed in exasperation. "How did you get down here?You know what, nevermind... Yes, I'm going."_

_"Were you planning on telling me goodbye?" she pouted woefully._

_His eyes became hooded and he stallked up to her. "I planned to do more than just say 'Goodbye',"he growled, eyes alight with grabbed her by the back of her head and took her lips in a searing kiss._

_She gasped into his mouth and grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his pauldrons. "Anders," she pleaded as he shrugged out of his coat.  
><em>

_The exchange was brief but intense and by the end she was exhausted and sated, although numb emotionally._

_"I want you to remember this night for the next three weeks," he whispered fiercely as he dressed her reverently. "And every time you do, I want you to remember that I'm remembering too."_

Blushing scarlet from the memory, she turned away and made her way back to Fenris' mansion.

She stopped at a corner just before home where a sitar player was strumming and sang a couple songs to let her emotions run free. While the passerbys couldn't understand her words, they were entranced enough to spare the two artists a few coins which they graciously accepted. She then thanked the sitar player for indulging her and continued through the gate to the stoop of the mansion. As she predicted, the elf was nowhere in sight when she entered the premises. She made a mental note to track him down and retired to the rundown study to continue her cleaning of its contents.

**Hey everyone. Sorry this was a long time coming. I will let you guys know now that I'm skipping some key quests on purpose. One: because I'd have a dozen more chapters if I tried to include them (I want to keep this ball rolling) and Two: I will be touching base on them throughout Act 2 and Act 3 chapters. I also wanna thank those who have subscribed to my story, its a reminder to me that others want to hear how it turns out and I'll try to keep it going because of you. Reviews always welcome! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.** **Amilee is mine.**

* * *

><p>A knock on the mansion door sounded a few days later and Amilee, knowing full well Fenris would ignore it, she put on her newly bought housecoat and made her way down the stairs. To her surprise, both Bethany and Merril stood on the stoop grinning, when she answered.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked, polite but frank. She had woken only an hour prior and she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
>Merril managed to look sheepish and Bethany replied smartly, "We're here to train you in Anders absence."<p>

"And to, uh- as they say, have girl time," the elf added sweetly. Her timidness was endearing, as Amilee had witnessed in her previous encounters with the slender elf and for a moment, Amilee could only stand there dumbstruck. Then her thoughts shifted into high gear and she squeaked, "But my power-"

"We don't care a wit what Garrett says," Bethany replied stubbornly and her hand swung to the side in a firm motion. "For all intents and purposes, you are my adopted sister and friend. We will not abandon you to seclusion just to be a little safer."

Merril agreed, as the shuffled their way in, "Quite."

"Oh, alright," Amilee replied softly, watching as the two girls eyed the sparse front hall. Merril seemed nothing but fascinated with the human decor but Bethany knew enough to curl her nose at the dust and staining.

A grunt sounded from upstairs, "Who is it?" Fenris appeared shirtless with his great sword atop his shoulders, as if expecting a fight. Who was he expecting? she wondered, as she was briefly distracted by his state of dress.

Amilee gave him a confused look and chided, "It's just Bethany and Merril."

His eyes narrowed and his grip on his sword tightened. "You invited the blood mage into my home?!"

"Its my home too," she barked back, folding her arms. "And if you had any such consideration for the fact that I need social interaction every once in a while, you wouldn't fight with me about it."

Face visibly darkening and head lowering, he glared at the object of his argument. He pointed at the other elf and growled, "I will kill you if you practice your magic under this roof. Understand?"

Merril cast her eyes downward and Bethany replied for her, "We get the point, Fenris. Blood magic is taboo. Now will you let us be? Unless you plan to help..."

He swung his sword down to his side and trudged back the way he came silently.

Amilee winced visibly from his door slamming and turned away from the other two from embarrassment.

Bethany huffed and asked, "Is he always like that? He seems so awful to you."

Amile led them silently to her newly cleaned study beside the left staircase as she pondered her response. "Fenris... ever since we found out I was a mage he's been like that."

"Wow," Merril commented. "What a..."

"An ass?" Amilee offered.

"Pretty much," the elf smiled.

Pushing the chairs and side tables around to make a circle near the fireplace, Amilee paused, gazing at the fire, "He... he loves me." Though the other two women raised their brows in surprise, she continued, shrugging. "I cannot reciprocate. And he has no real outlet with which to take out his frustrations besides alcohol so..."

"That doesn't justify his behavior," Bethany pointed out. "But it explains a lot."

"I know it is not right. But I do not want to lose what I have left of him by fighting about it needlessly."

"It wouldn't be needless," Merril commented. "But you seem to care about him enough for it to be a moot point."

Confused, Bethany queried, "What do you mean?"

"It's like me and the Keeper. We care about each other, and the clan, but we talk in circles and never get anywhere because we have different views we refuse to step down from. It's... why I left."

Amilee remained studiously silent, not prepared to consider such a decision. She wouldn't give up on her friendship with Fenris just yet.

Settling down in a plush, but dusty chair Bethany folded her hands in front of her. "Alright, grumpy elf men aside, I think we should start with the basics. What are the different kinds of magic you have interest in?"

"Force... It feels more natural to me, I suppose."

"Alright. What do you feel when you use it?"

Like," she paused, unsure of how to say it. "Like I have extended my reach... and my strength. "

"That is essentially what it is. The mages here in Kirkwall are renowned for their skills in force magic so you could have many texts and notes on the subject. I could see if a few of my contacts can lend their notes. Do you know at all about force magic?" Bethany looked over to Merril.

The elf shook her head, "Only a little. But from what I've seen of your force magic, Amilee, you will not need to learn all that much. You are already able to manipulate more than one object if you don't have to concentrate on siphoning your mana. If Fenris, the oaf, would be of more help to you, you could master it in no time."

Amilee nodded. "What about you guys? What can you do that I could learn?"

The two smiled at one another and settled in for a long discussion.

* * *

><p>Fenris was out of alcohol... And money. He groaned as he realized he'd nursed the second to last bottle of Aggregio Povalli and he'd wanted to save the last for a special occasion... Killing his former master, for instance. He scrounged around to find any spare coin but there was none to be had. Not having Hawke to follow around was an inconvenience now more than he'd originally thought. He tossed the empty bottle into the fire and grabbed up his sword, prepared to find a bounty board at the nearest pub and earn some more booze.<p>

He peeked out the door to the hall and listened intently for any sign of the women. They had been downstairs for more than half the day so he hoped they wouldn't hear him slip out. When he heard nothing of their chatter, he swung open the door wide and took a step out, only to come face to face with Amilee.

Leaning against the wall where he couldn't have seen her before he opened the door, she smirked up at him. "_Where you off to this late?_"

He turned red slightly from her teasing gaze and looked away. "_I don't see how it matters to you_._ The other two gone_?"

_"Yes, they left a half hour ago, and don't change the subject. You have your sword and a scowl to boot. You're off to kill someone, I'd say_," she came away from the wall to stand in front of him. "_Can I come?_"

His bark of laughter was sudden and made her jump in surprise. "_I don't think so. Hunting bounties is not pretty and with you in tow, I would be too distracted to be good in a fight._"

She rolled her eyes and rested her back on the rail overlooking the front hall. "_I can't stay cooped up forever, Fenris. And I'm the only one of the group who can't fight and I need to learn if I'm to survive._"

His face clouded and he replied sharply, "_Don't remind me. I have enough problems without having to worry about you getting cleaved in two by a sword._"

"_So teach me to dodge then. You are a great warrior with a lot of experience. Even though my magic is shaky at best, you can still teach me some hand to hand combat_. W_hat better way than to learn in the field_?"

His groan was audible as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "_I'm not going to win this argument am I?_"

Her grin was infectious, "_Not at all. I'm not trying to pester you. I just..._" Her smile faltered and she wrung her fingers together for a moment. "_I miss you._"

The ache in his heart grew and he held his hand to his chest. "_It is hard to put a reign on my feelings, Amilee. When you say things like that-_"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side. "_It hurts... I know. But there's no other way I can say I care. All that time you were teaching me to speak the language here, we became friends. And now..._" Her tears threatened to overflow and she took a shuddering breath to calm herself. "_I need you for this. If this is all we can have then lets just get on with it. We'll go out and kick some arses! It's got to be better than staying here holed up in our separate rooms ignoring this..." _She held her hand up and shrugged._ "Whatever this is." _

He shook his head and made his way to the staircase, sure that she would follow._ "Stay close to me until I draw my sword, then," _he drew his sword and held it out, arm fully extended._ "Then you keep your distance."_

_"Understood," _she replied firmly_._

* * *

><p>Fenris kept a vigilant watch over Amilee as she stood behind him in the Blooming Rose. While they'd been there before, it was just the two of them this time and he'd be damned if some cur decided to take a groping pass at her. Already he had to stare down one drunk patron who had thought he was being sneaky as he was coming up behind them, staring at her behind. While she was pleasing to the eye it wasn't a good trait to have this side of town.<p>

The board was littered with errands and minor pleadings of traders claiming lost or stolen property needing to be recovered from this place or that, and although he couldn't read, the attendant at the bar what was courteous enough to tell him what was currently available for bounties. When the woman mentioned one from a chantry man named Sebastian Vael, he asked that she elaborate. Apparently his family had been assassinated by a group of mercs called Flint Company and wanted the group put down. While he wasn't keen on having Amilee tag along on this venture, he'd rather she be with him than out on her own. The lesser of two evils and so on, he thought.

He turned to the girl in question and relayed what needed to be done. "_We have three locations that they've been known to encamp in and while we can make it to the docks tonight, there's no way we can venture to the _Wounded Coast_ and _Sundermount_ on our own..._"

_"Why does it need to be just us then? Why don't we just ask someone to come with us?_" She looked over to see a hand reaching for her rump and she swung her foot up to kick the same drunkard in his nether regions. "Back off, _jerk!"_

The elf curled his lip in a snarl and knocked the bastard in the face. He turned away from the retreating albeit limping form back to her. "_Not the blood mage. I will not endanger us for a trip that may not bear any fruit._"

She made a big show of throwing her hands up and sighing loudly. "_I meant _Aveline_, you_ butt-head. _She would want in on a chance to escape the droll of everyday guard duty, or so _Garrett_ has told me. He said if I needed anything and you weren't around just to ask her. So lets ask_."

He raised his brows in surprise at her simple but logical solution. He also wondered for a moment what she'd just called him, but knowing her it was probably not a horrid remark he'd feel insulted over. "_Then we need to pay a visit to her at the Viscount's Keep in the morning. In the meantime, let us see if we can't_ 'kick some arses' _at the dock_," he joked, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Amilee smiled up at him broadly and replied, "_There you are_."

His face flushed slightly and he turned away to hide it. "_Let's go then, before I have to knock another man's teeth out_."

* * *

><p>When they entered the dockside area a half hour later, all was quiet but for the sound of water lapping at the stone and wood of the docks themselves. Across the water, the two could see the small lights emitting from the Gallows. Amilee had heard whispers of the place from Bethany when she explained why they needed to keep her powers as discreet as possible. Fenris unsheathed his sword and quietly motioned to Amilee to stick to the walls as they turned into the area where the offices of the port masters were stationed. He activated his lyrium tattoos when he heard voices coming from the right side, behind a large pillar in the shadows.<p>

Amilee's intake of breath indicated they had effected her as well. She stopped him to siphon briefly and giggled, almost giddy, as a few stones from around her began rising and circling around her. He shook his head and sighed. Already she was a force to be reckoned with... As long as she didn't hit him.

_"Can you take out the first one_?" he whispered, giving her a chance to initiate the fight.

She jogged from foot to foot briefly and took a deep breath. "_I think so_," she whispered back. She had one of the rocks spinning in her hand almost too fast for him to follow and she came around from behind him to shoot the rock at the first mercs head almost as fast as an arrow could fly. Unfortunately, she missed, but the mercs all looked at the wall where the stone had struck, giving Fenris time to run up and make a full swing at the first merc. His blade cleaved the man's arm off and he screamed as he pitched forward to the ground to bleed out. He followed through with a quick step and spin to stab the second man in the side, pulling out and moving on to the third.

By that time, the fourth merc had pulled out his daggers and attempted to flank him, but Amilee pulled him away with her magic, embedded some rocks in the flesh of his face, and threw him up to hit the ceiling, effectively breaking his neck. He did not take the time to congratulate her however, instead dueling with the third, the man's wickedly curved scimitar parrying his great sword with ease. He felt Amilee's hand on his shoulder and suddenly his blade cut through the other man's as well as the man's body. It was like a hot knife through butter and as he swung around to meet the overhead swing of a fifth man, he knew victory was at hand. Amilee had stepped back and let his newly sharpened sword make quick work of his final opponent.

As he stood for a moment to catch his breath, Fenris looked over the bodies that lay before him. It felt as though this was more of a slaughter than a true battle, but his skill could hardly be matched by any common sellsword. He sheathed his sword and patted down the corpses for any loot, managing to find enough coin to buy him a couple bottles of decent wine. But when he looked at Amilee's pale face, guilt overtook him and he turned her away from the mess. Her breath was ragged as they moved to hide from any passing guard who may have heard the commotion.

"_Are you alright, lov_e?" he asked quietly, checking her over for any injuries he may have missed.

She nodded and put her hands around the back of his neck. "_Mana,_" she whispered, half laughing.

He obliged her by activating his tattoos once more and reveled at the look on her face as his ill gotten lyrium provided the sustenance to bring her back to full power. Just for a moment, he thought they were worth having, if only for her. Her face turned upwards, eyes closed, and lips parted... The moment was so intimate, he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from kissing her. When she finally opened her eyes, she pulled away reluctantly and sat back.

"_That was awesome_," she stated matter-of-factly. "_And really _fucking_ scary_."

He chuckled softly at her candor and sat down next to her. "_Yes. __Your use of force on my weapon almost threw me off. You just... I'll just make sure to remember that for next time._"

"_Why Fenris_," she said awed her eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "_Are you complimenting me on my intuitiveness in the heat of battle_?"

For the first time in a long while, his grin was broad and reached his eyes. When he turned to her she was smiling wistfully back at him, a sheen of tears in her eyes. She quickly stood and offered her hand to him. "_Come on._ _Let's go home_."

Another first, that he would truly feel that was where they were going.

**Ok. I'm trying to keep myself interested so bear with me. Also revamping my earlier chapters so feel free to reread. Its hard to fill in the middle chapters when I've already written the ending. XD REVIEW!**_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! I'm baaaaack! First off I'd like to apologize to my followers for dropping off the map for so long. Lotta crap went down these past couple years. A-holes, depression, writer's block, etc. :/ With the third game finally out and my inability to play it just yet, I have time to catch myself up on the past two and rereading this story as well as my reviews, I have concluded that I simply must continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tell Bethany I'm sorry, I couldn't get anymore information about the Circle texts on force. It was difficult without naming her."<p>

"I'm sure she'll understand your discretion," Amilee offered as Fenris led her and Aveline down a path along the Wounded Coast.

They had approached Aveline earlier that morning with information on their mission. While Aveline wasn't impressed with the idea of taking the law into their hands, she acquiesced to their request for help when Amilee mentioned the Flint Company's involvement with recent dealings of lyrium trafficking and slave trade. Not a lie, they had discovered documents on the bodies of those they had slain the night prior implying such. Knowing this, Aveline agreed and they soon left Kirwall to the second location indicated on the paper Fenris had held onto.

Rounding a corner, Fenris held up his hand and ducked down, inching forward to gaze beyond the boulder they crouched behind. A total of six targets lay in wait, two lounging about the outskirts of their encampment while the other four sat in front of the fire, finishing a meal. Each of them wore the Flint company bandanna, tied on their upper right arm.

Fenris nodded to the others and activated his tattoos once more, allowing Amilee to siphon from them. She peered over and held her hand up, willing a few of the rocks high above the encampment to fall on one of the men by the fire. The others ran to his aid and Fenris and Aveline rushed forward to ambush the lot of them.

After casting force on both of her ally's weapons, she raised the fallen rocks to distract the targets focus. Within minutes, the group was dead. Aveline cleaned her blade with a rag from her belt as Fenris looted the fallen.

"Found an amulet," he remarked absently, as he rose to show the others.

While Amilee couldn't recognize the crest emblazoned on the back of the trinket, Aveline could. "House of Vael. Your information was accurate. We should bring it to your contact as soon as we can."

"One more location was given, near Sundermount. If we can head there first we can come back with our quest ended and our purse filled by the end of the day."

Curling her nose, Aveline quipped, "Tsk, keep your money, this is my job which I am already being paid for."

"As you like Guard-Captain," Fenris sneered.

Three hours later, they were back in Kirkwall and heading toward the Chantry. Amilee waved at the few passerbys who remembered her dance, making sure to keep close to her elven 'bodyguard' so they wouldn't be tempted to speak with her.

Aveline frowned as they reached the steps to the Chantry "I can't imagine the Chantry condoning such extremes taken for simple vengeance."

Shrugging, Fenris agreed, "Nor can I but this is where our contact resides, nonetheless."

They approached the Chanter who was currently overseeing the job board and Fenris spoke with them briefly. Nodding at the end of the exchange, the Chanter indicated to inquire within for Sebastian Vael.

For the first time, Amilee entered the Chantry. While she was obviously not religious by any means, she remained in awe of the vastness and ornamental beauty within. Statues of meaningful figures, tapestries mounting the walls, and the smooth marble flooring were opulent but muted, giving the building a soft and peaceful atmosphere.

She lagged behind the other two, smiling shyly at the priestesses that loitered near the front doors, eyes roaming as if hungry for some fulfillment from the building's artistry.

After a moment, she came to herself and caught up with Fenris just in time for him and Aveline to introduce themselves to a handsome man standing in a corner near a grand staircase. He wore a set of fine white armor, tempered with a long black shirt and trousers. His brown hair had a hint of red and his bright blue eyes were open and kind. Amilee remained silent, content to leave the conversation to the others.

"So... Your family can rest now. Their killers are gone." Aveline started.

"Excuse me, what do you- My post to the Chanter's board? No her Grace took that down. Ah, the mercenaries board. I thought for sure no one even read... But you say you've killed them?" His confusion slipped seamlessly into relief. His accent was almost an Irish lilt, Amilee noted. It was lovely. "You have my eternal gratitude. It is comforting to think my parents might now rest easily in their graves."

Fenris prompted, "They said your name was Sebastian Vael?"

"Yes, prince of Starkhaven. Her Grace might prefer I introduce myself as a brother in the Chantry. But I could not stay after what happened to my family."

Aveline crossed her arms, her brow furrowed. "Why didn't your family's enemies hunt you down, as well?"

"That's why I took the offensive," the prince replied puffing out his chest with a bit of pride. "Thanks to you those Flint Company assassins are no longer a danger. I'm the last of my line. Unless I survive, my family will have no justice."

"Who sent these mercenaries?" Fenris replied, if only out of curiosity.

Sebastian frowned. "My family has ruled Starkhaven for six generations. We have enemies, but none that would identify themselves openly. A distant cousin of mine is claiming rulership now, but he is... a bit simple. He can be no more than a pawn in this plot."

Aveline countered, "Surely you have a guess as to who was behind it?"

"My parents were always... prudent... in how they handled our nobles. They did not allow rivalries or resentments to flourish. the attack must have come from outside. Kirkwall is our largest trading partner. I came back here to find support for my claim and perhaps for a clue as to who is behind this foul deed."

Handing the amulet to the man, Fenris replied simply, "I hope their deaths bring you peace."

Sebastian looked down and a thin veil of tears came to his eyes for and moment before he collected himself once more. "Thank you. More than I can say. I truly did not expect anyone but me to take up this cause." Handing a small pouch to the white haired elf, he continued, "Consider this an advance. When I have secured my lands again, you will be paid royally."

Nodding curtly, Fenris tucked away his reward and quickly replied the address to reach him. Once Sebastian had left, Aveline took her leave as well, mumbling about nobles and their petty squabbles.

Amilee looked to Fenris and shrugged as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Let's stop by the market and then head home."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Bethany sat across from her sister as she tutored her on ice magic.<p>

"Ha! I got it," Amilee cried happily as she turned her glass of now frozen water upside down.

"Perfect!" her counterpart beamed, clapping her hands in encouragement. "Alright, now try it again with the bowl."

Concentrating her efforts, Amilee held out her hand, palm outward and imagined the water within the bowl icing over. Within moments she got the same reaction, the water solidifying into ice and she squealed with delight, the tingling of the cold in her hand dissipating.

"Amazing, sister," Bethany cheered, standing to hug her sibling. "You picked that spell up so quickly. What happened between yesterday and today that made you this good?"

When Amilee stilled, Bethany's eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Something happened. What happened?"

"Well, Fenris and I are... better." Bringing her hand up to rub her neck, Amilee continued, "While I can't say were on the same page so far as Anders is concerned, we do well in battle together, and we are on speaking terms again."

After hearing Amilee recount the events of the night before and earlier that day, the golden eyed mage simply replied, "I see."

Doubts of her sisters words came to her mind, but Bethany remained silent. Instead she turned the conversation to another topic. "Merril would like to know if you are willing to come visit her new home in the Alienage. She has been eager to show off her new found independence. What do you think?"

"Of course I'll go. I was wondering when she would ask, its been weeks now."

"It is still early enough that we can spend some time there. Would now be alright?"

"That should be fine. I'll let Fenris know that I'm 'visiting Leandra' with you and we can be off."

* * *

><p>It was a bit awkward, being two human women waltzing through the alienage. The stares they received ranged from mild concern to fear to blatant hatred. More often than not, Amilee greeted the onlookers with a friendly smile and a wave, making the elves turn away in embarrassment. Bethany snickered at her teasing but merely shook her head as they made their way to a simple clay hut lost amidst the many others crammed together.<p>

A shuffling and a soft bang sounded followed by a Dalish curse, as they waited politley for Merril to answer the knock at her door. "I-I didn't think you'd come so soon," she squeaked quickly as she ushered us in. "I'll find something relatively clean for you to sit on."

The poor elf seemed lost in her own home as she cleared her table, absently putting papers here or there, and babbling for a moment about food and drink. Then she realized all she had readily available was water and blushed.

The two sisters chuckled as they took their seats and reassured Merril they were fine.

"I haven't exactly had many friends. Not even among my own clan. This is... tricky."

Bethany frowned in concern. "What made you unpopular with the Dalish?"

"Being first to the keeper. I was always... a bit secluded. I studied magic and history while the others were learning the Vir Tanadhal. It's good that I left though. I'd have made a terrible keeper. I was never that good with people."

Amilee smiled encouragingly, "You're doing just fine with us."

"I'm glad you think so. Well thank you for coming to visit me. It... means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's kind of a filler chapter, sorry! I purposely will not have Amilee and Merril reveal their past encounters with the Eluvian with each other until later. Due to the Dragon Age Inquisition "Crossroads" revelation, my beginning is kind of off the lore now, awesome(not). I also have to reinvent the ending now. (Dang it!) Anyhow, read and review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing of Dragon Age.**

**Alright, I'm starting the summaries although I will attempt not to bore you all. I do realize my writing style has kind of regressed but I will NOT make a whole chapter a summary and I will NOT copy and paste from the DA wiki. Thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week Fenris and the remaining party members did a couple odd jobs; one Bethany had given him, having only been addressed to "Hawke" and the other acquired from word of mouth.<p>

The first had been fine. A half elven child named Feynriel in the alienage had disappeared on his mother and she requested he be found. Fenris recruited Aveline and Bethany to accompany himself and Amilee to do just that. After speaking with a templar, named Sir Thrask, that had been attempting to find Feynriel himself to take to the circle, they sought out a man named Samson to further inquire as to the boy's whereabouts. It was then they found this man had turned the boy away since he'd had no money to pay for passage and, after Amilee kicked him in the shin for his selfishness, they headed for a warehouse on the docks.

They were ambushed there by slavers, whom Amilee and Fenris were more than willing to take out, only to witness the horror of a young girl transforming into an abomination. Amilee had ran in terror, unable to help the others kill the creature for fear of a repeat of the incident in the foundry. She apologized for abandoning the others but they understood, knowing she had only run with their safety in mind. They discover a letter left behind by the girl for Sir Thrask as well as a bill of sale with a lead to Feynriel's captors.

They tracked down the slaver named Danzig in Darktown and proceed to take the group of slavers there out as well. Aveline, intent on ridding her city of these pests, urged Fenris to continue the search although Amilee had become tired. He opted to exchange Amilee for Merril, although he wasn't happy with the idea of being in close range of the blood mage.

It was a good thing Merril had gone though. When they had found the boy and rescued him from certain death, Fenris had planned on turning the boy over to the Circle right away. Merril offered to direct him, instead, to her clan on Sundermount. Fenris was less than pleased with the idea but he knew Amilee would have been cross with him, Bethany agreed with Merril, and Aveline declined to divulge any opinion.

When they returned, Amilee reassured Fenris, that while he may not have agreed with the outcome, the boy was safe from the slavers and that was all that mattered. The mother, while saddened by the abandonment of her child, was also happy that her child was safe. She gave Amilee a beautiful silver ring in compensation, as Fenris was too busy brooding to be bothered with recompense.

The second job was the most harrowing she'd encountered yet.

Fenris had been stopped by a woman near the Chantry claiming her brother, Keran, had gone missing. Suffice it to say he was not very receptive to the idea of looking for someone's family member yet again, but when she spoke of him being a templar recruit, Fenris none too politely told her he would try to look into it. Amilee wanted to go with him to the Gallows although he warned her not to stray too far from him. It was there that Amilee herself spoke to three of the recruits that knew Keran. Her social competence with sweet talk and open manner rewarded them with the info they needed. They made their way to the outskirts of town with Bethany in tow to seek out another recruit that had just returned from his own mysterious disappearance.

It was then and there that all Hawke luck seemed run out.

* * *

><p>Rounding a corner near a ledge, Fenris halted and gestured to the sisters to do the same. Two men stood not far from them, both wearing templar armor but seemingly at odds.<p>

The black haired man cowerd away from the other who was forcefully shaking him. "Andraste be my witness Wilmod, I will hear the truth from you. Now!"

"Mercy, ser, mercy!"

Pulling the boy a mere inches from his face, the older templar with dirty blond hair, replied, "Were it that easy!"

"Don't hit me," Wilmod begged.

Kneeing the boy in the groin, the older templar released him, letting him fall to the ground. He then pull his sword out and pointed it at the boy's throat. "I will know where you're going. And I will know now!"

"Oi!" Amilee yelled, ignoring the buzz in her head. "What are you doing to that poor boy?"

Fenris nudged her and Bethany whispered behind her in distress, "It's the Knight-Captain. Don't!"

"This is Templar buisness..." The Knight-Captain trailed off and he did a double take on Amilee, his mouth falling open.

Before he could recover, however, the boy kneeling on the ground stood up, laughing maniacally. You have struck me for the last time, you pathetic human." He rose up off the ground and cried out, "To me!"

On sheer instinct, Amilee pushed the other two and yelled, "RUN!" The buzz in her head crescendoed into a full on burst of power within her as the boy turned demon and summon its minions to battle. She tried in vain to form a coherent sentence to warn the Knight-Captain off as her eyes lit bright blue and the demons screamed in agony.

For a moment, she thought she heard the Knight-Captain pray, "Maker preserve us."

As she once again absorbed the energy of the demons, gratefully there were only five, she prayed herself that she would not kill her audience. The man stood before her and whispered a few words. Suddenly, though the magic within her was still there, she was no longer overwhelmed by it. She turned her herself to face the ledge and release the magic, through ice this time, using the the tips for concentration Bethany and Anders had taught her to control the flow and the amount of power she released, all along the templar behind her murmuring his own "prayer" to dispel her magic. While it was obvious he couldn't completely take away her casting, it seemed he was inadvertently helping her to control it.

Once her energy level regained it's normalcy, she halted the spell and turned back to the templar. "I am so sorry, serrah. Are you alright?" She reached out without meaning to, her need to reassure him subconscious.

"Don't!" he barked harshly, as he stepped back with his hand out. His face contorted with an inner turmoil of some kind and then he took a deep breath, schooling his features. "What kind of mage are you?" he cried with a demanding tone.

Wincing at this, Amilee replied quietly, "The kind that destroy demons by being in their presence."

"By absorbing them," he stated, having no doubt of what he had seen.

"Yes," she whispered, as Fenris and Bethany returned to her side.

"I... I tried to nullify your magic but I couldn't. How is this possible?" he growled, stepping forward, sword at the ready. For a moment, Amilee thought it sounded forced but she dared not believe it. All he would do at this point was either dragged her to the Circle of Magi or kill her here and now. She didn't know which she preferred.

Bethany checked to make sure she was okay but Fenris remained still, suddenly afraid if only because it was her, that the Knight-Captain would invoke the 'Right of Tranquility' or worse then and there.

Taking a deep breath, Amilee braced herself and calmly explained, "I am not a born mage, serrah. I was a slave in Tevinter that, by some strange circumstance, gained the power to cast magic. Instead of having my own source from the Fade, as it comes naturally to true mages, I siphon it from other mages." She closed her eyes and prepared herself to continue. "The only problem that comes from this power is what you saw just now. Since demons are from the fade itself, their mana is like an open source for me. As of right now, I am trying to figure out a way to control it. Other than that, I am no danger to anyone."

For a moment the templar, closed his eyes and seemed to debate with himself on what to do.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Amilee added, "I do want to thank you."

Glancing back at her, he scoffed, "What on earth for?"

"The ability you used did quell my power enough that it did not consume me. Because of your quick thinking, you saved me from what could have killed me. Just... thank you."

He suddenly laughed, a sharp and loud sound, startling the lot of them. "Never in my life would I have thought a magic wielder would actually thank me for taking away their magic." After chuckling for another minute he turned back to where Wilmod had stood. "I knew..." he whispered. "I knew he was involved with something sinister." Sheathing his sword he stepped to the side absently as he continued, "I had not thought that one of our own would be susceptible to possession."

Bethany chimed in nervously, "You shouldn't have been out here alone with him."

Smiling almost bitterly, he looked to Amilee again, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. He spoke softly, "Were it not for your timely intrusion, I would probably be dead, yes? It is for that reason I will overlook this... incident. I obviously have something more important to focus on anyway."

A veil of tears came to her eyes as Amilee bowed her head in gratitude.

"I am Knight-Captain Cullen. I thank you for your assistance."

"What exactly has been going on with your recruits, Knight-Captain?" Fenris asked lowly, hiding the relief that flooded him from the knowledge that he would not have to kill the man.

"I have been conducting an investigation on those who have gone missing. Wilmod was the first to return. I had hope to confront him quietly, out of sight. It set off some warning bells when he left secretly, so soon after his return. I meant to scare him into a confession, so he had to believe my threats were genuine."

Amilee pondered on what could have happened to Wilmod to turn him into... that. "Did he mention to anyone what happened while he was gone?"

"Obviously more than I had anticipated. Wilmod has never been fully... Convinced of the order's rules. We cannot be friends with mages. Mind you, if what I just saw can be believed, you may be an exception, but they must always be watched. I thought Wilmod might be meeting with some old friends who'd escaped the Circle."

Amilee nodded thoughtfully as she took in his words, "I can see how your job would demand that sort of vigilance. While I do not agree with your perspective, as I myself have friends who are mages, I have seen the darkness magic can instill in others. I am... one of its products."

Cullen's eyes narrowed at her words and his voice became low, "That your freely admit so should terrify me. I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the blight. I saw first hand how templars' trust and leniency can be rewarded. I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities... For all my instincts, I should lock you in irons and haul you to the circle. But as you have saved my life and with your unique circumstance, I find I can forgo my inclinations." Smiling softly, almost mockingly, he added, "I doubt your friend there would allow me to take you anyhow."

Amilee and Bethany turned to Fenris who had somehow gained his broadsword in hand without realizing. "I mean no offense, Knight-Captain. I agree with your Order's directive wholeheartedly, all mages should be leashed." Bethany was glaring daggers at him at this point, but he ignored her. "But as Amilee is unable to be influenced by demons, for obvious reasons, I see no reason for her to suffer the confinement. If your Order didn't require her death, that is."

Wincing at the implication of his words, Cullen bowed his head. "Only this once will I lean. If I hear of more incidents such as this, I will not stay my hand."

Eager to get away from the subject of the Circle, Bethany redirected the conversation, "We were trying to find another recruit, a friend of Wilmod's. Do you know where Keran is?"

"He also disappeared. They were last seen together at the Blooming Rose. But I had no luck interrogating the, uh, young ladies there." A blush crept over him and Amilee inwardly giggled at his virtue. "I doubt they know anything of magic or demons."

Fenris snickered and teased, "I'd be willing to search there."

Bethany and Amilee both smacked his arm at the comment, which had caused Culled to turn an even darker shade of red. "The Order would be truly in your debt if you helped us with this. No one at the brothel will speak with me for fear I would shut them down for serving our recruits. If you learn what manner of creature did this to Wilmod, please come tell me in the Gallows. I will ensure you are rewarded."

With that, he bowed to the group and quietly slipped away.

Bethany whooped and crushed Amilee against her, "That was too close for comfort, sister. I thought for sure we would lose you."

Fenris simply stood off to the side, lost in thought. He was certain the templar had recognized Amilee, had hidden it from her with staged reactions. Why he had spared her was beyond the elf, as adamant as he had been about the need to control mages. Unless he had seen her in the Chantry courtyard that day...

"What's wrong Fenris?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm to bring him out of his trance.

He looked down at her and squelched his damnable instinct to take her in his arms and never let her go. He simply let his hardened gaze soften reassuringly as he replied, "Noting to worry over. I'm just glad your safe. Let's get you back home, I'll wait till this evening to check the Blooming Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Reviews always welcome.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just my obsession over it. :)**

* * *

><p>Garrett trudged up the stairs to Fenris' mansion, a grim Anders in tow behind him. Three weeks they had been gone. Three weeks of fighting to get into the Deep Roads only to have Varric's bastard brother trap them within, left to claw their way back out. Between fighting darkspawn, rock wraiths, dragons, and demons, they were beyond exhausted. Their leader had thought the worst behind them.<p>

But a new development came once they had returned home. Amilee needed told and it would not be much of a happy reunion.

Banging on the door they waited.

A few moments later Fenris answered. His face held a mix of relief and disappointment, though for what reason, Garrett didn't really care to ask. "It's about time you got back, Hawke. Amilee will be glad to see you."

"Do try to contain your excitement," Anders jeered, as he shouldered past the white haired elf. "Amilee!"

A crash sounded from a room from beyond, then a sudden squeal of joy as the sprightly girl dashed out of a side door and jumped straight into the blond mage's arms.

Spinning her around, Anders' fatigue seemed to melt away as he embraced Amilee in a tight hug. "There's my girl. Oh, how I've missed you," he murmured huskily.

Garrett smiled softly and waited patiently, allowing his sister her relief. "Amilee," he said gently, as Anders brought her back down to her feet.

"Hello, dear brother. I am glad you are home safe," she grinned as she hugged him as well.

"I am glad to be home. But... there is something I must tell you now." He looked around, finding Fenris had disappeared. "Can we sit please?"

"Of course."

Stepping lightly, with Anders hand in hers, she led them to the study. "Did you find what you needed?" she asked tentatively.

"That and more."

She took a seat on the davenport near the fireplace, still warm from a recent fire. Anders sat next to her and gathered her in his arms, knowing with the news, she would need comfort.

"So what all happened."

Taking a chair from the table he sat before her, hands clasped together. He summarized the journey down to the Deep Roads, the first part at least. He explained about the red lyrium idol, Bartrand's betrayal, and the roundabout way they had to go to make it out. He told her they would have a new home in a matter of weeks and she would be able to live with them again.

"But this does not make you happy. Why?"

Muscles tightening, Garrett tensed as he replied, "Bethany was taken to the Circle."

All color drained from Amilee's face as she clutched to Anders as if her life depended on it. "What?!"

"When I came home, the Knight-Captain was there. Bethany was already dressed in the Circle garb and preparing to leave when he informed me."

"Cullen?"

Anders narrowed his eyes at her. "You know him?"

She nodded absently and explained what had happened on Sundermount. "I know he never saw Bethany cast magic so it would not have been him that had tipped the templars off."

"He let you go? Just like that?" Anders gave Garrett a look of serious doubt.

"I had saved his life. And with what he saw happen, he knew if he took me, he would be taking me to my death."

"Most templars wouldn't care about that, Amilee." Garrett sighed as he rubbed his face. "Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you about Bethany before you heard it from someone else."

"How is Leandra taking it?"

His pained expression told her all she needed to know. "Go be with her then, brother. I will be fine."

Standing, he ruffled her hair in goodbye and left the room. But instead of leaving, he went in search of Fenris.

The white haired elf was holed up in his room, staring into the fire as most people would find him. Only instead of anger in his stance, Fenris only felt the bitter taste of defeat. When Garrett came into the room, the man didn't need to prompt him, "I assume that with you're return, you will be able to take Amilee back into your home soon."

"You're that ready to see her gone?"

"I'm ready for this farce to come to an end. I know logically she is with that... mage. But these last few weeks, I have been unable to sway my heart to accept that. "

"I can understand."

"Do you? I would not wish it on a friend, to know how this feels. It has become tiresome. She tries so hard to make us what we were in the beginning but I don't see that happening. I need time."

"And you'll have it." The man paused a few moments. "So I heard you took her out adventuring."

The elf smiled wryly despite his mood. "She is amazing, Hawke. Fits right in with your family. With continued training, she would be quite the contender against any great magister."

"Not that we would want her to," Garrett added pointedly, hands on his hips.

"Of course not. And we still need to find some way to reign her power or she will continue to have issues with demons. Did she tell you about the Knight-Captain's dispel?"

"Yes. Curious that. Maybe I can see about a friend of mine creating a dispel rune."

"That would be a good place to start."

"In the meantime... You take care of yourself."

Chuckling bittlerly, the elf replied, "Don't I always?"

* * *

><p>"I think... I would like to try out your theory."<p>

Amilee looked up at her lover in confusion. "What theory?"

Picking at his robes absently, Anders clarified, "Using lyrium veins in the Fade to sustain yourself while we sleep."

She gasped in delight as she turned herself to face him more. "Are you certain?"

Her beautiful eyes stared up at him with hope and he tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I've missed you. More than words can describe. And if this between us is going to work, we have to find a way. I want to try. When you move in with Hawke, he said he will give me the key to the cellar to come to you whenever you desire."

She was almost perturbed by her brothers initiative, but she was too excited to care. "That is wonderful, Anders. I am so happy." She moved to kiss him and he swept her up into his arms, enjoying the feel of her body against his once more.

_Two weeks later_

Amilee walked with Garrett and Leandra up walkway to their new home. New to her and her adopted brother at least. She looked over at Leandra, who was attempting to hold back her tears of joy.

"The garden is a mess," the older woman noted absently, laughing softly.

Garrett looked at his mother and smiled. "We can have workers cleaning it up by tomorrow morning."

"It's good to be home. I just wish Bethany and Carver were here."

Amilee took the woman's hand instinctively and squeezed gently. "I am sorry this cannot be a happier occasion for you."

Pulling Amilee into a hug, Leandra sighed, "I still have a son I can count on and a daughter to dote on. It will get better, it has to."

While Leandra was trying to make everyone feel better, Amilee's heart clenched painfully. It had been a long time since she had thought of the family, the world, she had left behind. It seemed like so long ago that she had come to Thedas, she could barely remember the life she'd had before. College and work, computers and cellphones, cars and planes... It'd been only a year and a half but, reality check, when could she ever return? If she ever found a way, what would she find? According to the lore of the Fade time passed differently there than in Thedas. She could go back and find all the people she knew long dead and gone.

Her thought process gave her no comfort as they slowly settled into the Hawke mansion. Three days passed before Anders came to her for the first time.

A knock sounded lightly on her door and she came away from the window. Hazel eyes stared down at her, their intensity igniting a fire within her. She pulled him in, desperately pulling at his clothes and hers as his mouth swooped down to claim hers.

The first round of lovemaking was swift, Anders unable to slow for anything and Amilee more than happy to be swept away. The second was slow and sweet, the climax drawn out until light burst behind her eyes and she cried from the intensity.

In the afterglow, Anders pulled her close and settle her into his arms to sleep. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she murmured as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. Nothing more was said and they slowly drifted into a sated slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hello again, little mage."<p>

Opening her eyes to see Justice looking down at her, his strange visage still startling to her, she replied, "H-hello."

"If we are to search for a lyrium cluster, we must move quickly. I am unfamiliar with this area of the Fade." He reached out his hand and pulled her up. Stepping away quickly, Amilee had to dash to catch up.

She did notice the difference in the environment. The grass was taller, thicker and the trees were less. It was a great field with little in the way of a landmark to go by. As they traveled onward the ground became rocky, large jagged formations of stone appearing to surround them.

Every once in a while she would see an apparition, orbs floating amongst the crags, changing direction to follow as they passed. She walked as close to Justice as she dared.

"Fear not, little one. The wisps are not dangerous here. They are just curious of our presence."

Watching as more congregated behind them, Amilee asked, "Are they different from normal spirits?"

"They are spirits not yet defined to a singular emotion. Children would be the most accurate word although they are not aware enough to be thus. They simply wander and wonder. You have a strange power that may draw them to you naturally, as you do demons. But instead of absorbing them you... instill them."

"Come again?"

Justice stopped and took a moment. "It was only the first time we had met, so I wasn't certain the effect was from you. But when you are near me, I feel... more myself. What I once was before I was pulled to your world. I retain my awareness as I am bonded to Anders, more human, you could say. But my mind is clearer and I see true justice once more, rather than what could be deemed as Anders singular perspective. It is... a relief."

"Oh. Well then."

"Let us move on. We have little time to linger."

Amilee remained silent as they continued their search. A few more minutes passed before Justice pointed. "There is your lyrium."

The stone he pointed to was a cluster of sharp spires, blue veins glowing haphazardly throughout. Amilee approach it with caution, feeling a sense of heaviness as she brought her hand out touch it.

The stone was warm and cold all at once, but it was the warmth that filled her, imbuing her to the point that, when she imagined the sun shining down on her, the air around her became lighter. The wisps that had followed them became excited and danced around her. She smiled at them and for a moment she felt as light and carefree as they did.

Justice stood by patiently as she reached out to touch one of the larger ones.

Its light brightened and expanded as her finger pressed to it, and she laughed with joy. "_It's like a giant puff ball!_" She exclaimed as she cupped it in her hands and brought it close, cooing softly. "_Beautiful spirit, aren't you? Yes, you are!_"

Shaking his head, Justice sighed. "It is not a pet, little mage. It will keep no memory of you, you may as well leave it be."

"Do not listen to to _Grumpy Pants_. I know you are not a pet. You are just wonderful and I am lucky to hold you."

The wisp blinked against her chest for a bit then phased out, appearing where it had been once more.

She felt herself fading away again and looked over to Justice. "Thank you for helping me. I will see you later!"

His curt nod was the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Ima try to get it! Ima try to finish! Read and review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee.**

* * *

><p>Three years passed.<p>

Varric had written down the past few years, intent on eventually writing a book. He had asked Amilee what she would think of him writing about her, a courtesy that he had never given to anyone before. In exchange for his omission of her presence, she had swapped numerous children's stories with him from her world. The dwarf was delighted, so much so that, when he'd published the books, he'd given her eighty percent of the royalties.

When the Hawke family had moved into the mansion, they had opened their home to two dwarves. Bodahn Feddick and his son Sandal, whom Garrett had met on their venture into the Deep Roads, had become part of the household. Sandal took to Amilee like a lost puppy and when Bodahn was asked if his son could make a dispel rune, he happily produced a lyrium ring that had already been made thus.

Everyone was amazed by the change.

After the first year, Amilee had mastered the most complicated of nature and force spells, as well as many creation spells, thanks to Anders. She was no longer pulled into the Fade unwillingly, she was able to simply will herself there, on the edge of sleep. Justice never showed much anticipation for the visits, but Amilee found she liked that part of the Fade, exploring with Justice as her guard and the wisps her constant shadows.

Oddly, she only encountered one other spirit, one of valor. Enchanted though she was with meeting him, they had only discussed the nature of her power briefly before she awoke. When she'd returned, she never found him again. But she was content to learn from her ever stoic counterpart and the many Fade memories that occurred as she slept.

She and Anders had fallen into a routine of clinic work, magic training, and love-making which she was content in having. On many occasion they would discuss ways to peacefully tackle the plight of the mages, though most of the time it ended with Anders getting frustrated and Amilee dropping the subject for fear of fighting with her lover.

Anders had become more engrossed in his work in the mage underground when he wasn't with Amilee. Unfortunately, she remained oblivious to these ongoings. The others stood on the fence as to whether or not to tell her, but as far as they were concerned, as long as it didn't interfere with the relationship they would remain silent on the matter.

Isabella was a regular visitor to the mansion. When she wasn't incessantly teasing Garrett, she taught Amilee how to wield a pair of daggers. At first, the girl was hesitant, unsure that she would be suited to such weapons, but when the Rivaini saw how quickly she picked it up, she refused to let the girl stop. By the end of the second year, Amilee had become an adept free runner and rogue, able to climb and dive upon anyone they fought against, which were mostly slavers and bandits.

Unfortunatley, Merril and Amilee fell out of friendship. Once the elf revealed the eluvian she kept at her home, they had great fight over it, as Amilee was the product of it's evil and Merril was determined to find out more about it, sure that she could restore a piece of history to her race.

Fenris only showed up to the Hanged Man to play Wicked Grace each week, the white haired elf determined to avoid being alone with Amilee anymore. Amilee missed her Imperium speaking friend, but respected the choice he had made. She was too happy with Anders to attempt anymore confrontation.

Aveline had settled into her position as guard captain, so the group rarely saw her outside of the Hanged Man besides Garrett.

And Garrett... Between making time for family and friends, he had become somewhat of a political wild card. He'd carried out a mission or two that had involved the Qunari, which apparently had made enough impact for the Arishok and the Viscount to take notice.

Into Amilee's fourth year with her new family, the concerns over the Qunari's presence in Kirkwall came to a head.

* * *

><p>"What in the world would the Viscount want to talk to you about?" Amilee asked, as she set aside the manuscript she was writing for Varric to go over with her that evening.<p>

"Something about the Qunari, I'm sure."

Pursing her lips which expressed her lack of joy over the matter, Amilee retorted, "He's a viscount. Shouldn't he be able to deal with it?"

"You would think so. But I can't ignore this. If I can help, I should. The people of Kirwall aren't going to sit around much longer, and unless something changes, they're going to start rioting at the Qunari's front door. And that certainly won't help matters."

Still unimpressed, Amilee shrugged and turned back to organize her writing desk. "I suppose you're right. Do take care of yourself, brother. I'll be here if you need me."

"I will, thank-you." With that, Garrett was out the door.

Before Amilee could pick up her story once more, her pale haired dwarven friend ambled over to her. "I want some pie!"

Chuckling, Amilee shook her head and sighed, "Alright, little man. Let's go see what we got in the pantry."

As the two perused the shelves in the kitchen, she felt Sandal pull at her housecoat. "Red," he stated as he held up a good sized stone up to her. Smoothed out with his notable dispel rune engraved in its center, the stone was blood red and she was reminded of the chunk of red lyrium her brother had obtained from Varric.

"Is this for me?" she asked hesitantly.

He held it up higher and when she took it, he smiled proudly. "Red is stronger than blue," he whispered, snickering as if her had told a big secret.

As she had grasped the stone, she felt what he was referring to. It was as if the tingle along her skin was not only a feeling, but a sound, the pitch just high enough that she couldn't hear it. She concentrated on the object pulling power from it then moving to flick her other hand upward. A large spark ignited and she jumped back as if she had been burned.

"_Holy shit__!_" she cried. She hadn't even planned on the spell, it was as if it cast itself before she could think. She walked to the oven and snapped her finger at the cold kindling. A fire roared to life, nearly jumping out and her and she laughed. "That's amazing! Thank you-"

When she turned, Sandal was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, as her short friend was prone to such behavior, she fawned over her new trinket.

* * *

><p>Garrett walked into the office of the Viscount to a discussion about the very thing he had been summoned for.<p>

A red haired man stood behind the desk, next to a balding elderly gentleman, the Viscount himself. "There are concerns the Qunari influence is..." The red haired man looked up to see Garrett enter. "No longer contained."

The viscount, ignoring the presence of their guest, replied, "Was it ever? Kirkwall has tension enough between templar and mage, but these Qunari... They sit like gargoyles, waiting for Maker-knows-what, and everyone goes mad around them. Nearly four years I have stood between fanatics." He looked down at the desk, a parchment sitting upon it.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Garrett quipped.

The viscount crossed his arms and looked at his advisor. "Leave us." As the man left, the Viscount continued, "Meredith at my neck, Orsino at my heels, and a city scared of heretical giants. Balance has held because the Qunari ask for nothing. Even the space in Lowtown was a 'gift' to contain them. But now the Arishok has requested you. By name. What did you do?"

"I can't help it if I make an impression."

"Apparently not. I remember how you helped my son. It seems you are meant to have influence above your station. Speak to the Arishok. Give him what he needs to keep the peace. Can you do that for Kirkwall, Serah Hawke?"

"I am always willing to assist."

The viscount walked up to look him in the eyes. "That is an attitude the city has lacked for a long time. Appease the Arishok. Take his demand and let him return to dormancy. As awkward as this has been, it is better to the alternative."

Knowing he was dismissed, Garrett left whence he came, to seek out some of his friends to back him up in case talks with the Arishok went south.

He settled for Varric, Fenris, and Anders. Isabella had opted out, saying suddenly that she forgot she needed to do something, not suspicous at all. Merril was hard at her books on the Dalish so she declined the offer. And Aveline, before he'd left the Viscount's keep, had business to attend to with her men.

She did however, drop him a tip that Sir Emeric was still looking into the strange disappearances and murders over the past few years. Garrett promised he would speak with the templar the next chance he got.

As he made his way through Lowtown to the docks, his companions remained very quiet. Fenris, while better about the Amilee and Anders situation, was still discontent to be around the man. Anders felt the same, knowing full well the girl pinned for her long lost friend.

Neither of them responded as Varric chirped, "Nice day for a chat with the Qunari. Right?"

"I don't think any day is a good day to chat with a Qunari. Especially ones that sit on your doorstep waiting for a 'ship' for four years. I doubt this will be a pleasant conversation."

* * *

><p>"Serah Hawke," the Arishok began.<p>

"Messere."

"Last we met, I did not know your name. Did not care to. You have changed your fortune over the years. The Qunari have not. I offer a courtesy Hawke. Someone has stolen what he thinks is the formula for gaatlock. You will want to hunt him."

Taken aback, Garrett replied, "Excuse me, but this sounds like quite the feat."

"It was allowed. The stolen formula was a decoy. Saar-qamek- a poison gas, not explosives. A small amount is dangerous enough for your kind. But if made in quantity, perhaps by someone intending to sell it..."

A quick assumption could be made. "That merchant... Javaris," Varric offered.

The Arishok added, "Would he be cautious, or would he assume success, and make enough to threaten a district? A courtesy Hawke, you will want to hunt him."

After a few more exchanges, Garrett left in a hurry, Varric implying Javaris may have gone through Darktown to make off with the formula. After tracking the dwarf down they had to scramble back, only to find that indeed, an entire district had been enveloped in a green noxious gas. Fighting the mad and clearing the gas, they uncovered a scheme to turn the people of Kirkwall against the Qunari further, by those who felt spurned by the Qun itself.

By the end, Garrett and the others were exhausted, only stopping to speak once more with the Arishok. His reaction to the news was less than... pleasant.

Things were going south fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to jump the three years comprehensively. Read and review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee. Getting back in the groove of writing, I think. :)**

* * *

><p>When Garrett returned home, he came in to find Amilee conversing with Aveline in the sitting room. It was strange to see the two of them together, they didn't have very much in common. But lo and behold, there they sat as Amilee described what the guards, or policemen, were like in her world.<p>

"No, they don't wear full armor, beyond a vest that protects them from... projectiles. People don't use swords, knives maybe, and since magic doesn't exist there, they have no need for that sort of protection. At least in normal, day to day criminal activity. Occasionally, they might need to don more gear for bigger crimes like raiding a drug ring and large scale hostage situations. But laws are more finite there. It's more paperwork than footwork."

"Ugh, I know enough about that. Three years and I'm hip deep in- Hello, Garrett," Aveline greeted.

"Hello, Guard Captain. I assume you're here to see me? I can't imagine you stopped over for tea, however charming my sister can be."

"Oh, I'm sure she would be interested in hearing this too. And more coin never hurts, right? If someone were to pass some work your way?"

"I'm listening, Aveline. What's the trouble?"

"A thorn in my side, inventing trouble and scaring people. A templar, Emeric. You don't know him, but he knows you. He wants your help. And some sort of official sanction."

"Official sanction?" Amilee asked, eyebrow raised.

"For his... investigation. He's convinced that every random murder in the past few years is connected. And he won't be quiet."

"We'll go talk to him. Maybe it will lead to something," Garrett acquiesced.

"If it does, I'll pick it up."

"This is the guy who sent us to the place I first manifested my power? Why would that interest me?"

"Because you'd be able to help this time. If anything came of it," her brother shrugged.

She looked up to the side, her mouth turning up in a wry smile. "True."

"Well, right now, he's just distracting my men. He's in the gallows, do what you can."

"We're on it," Amilee confirmed as she dashed out of the room, probably to retrieve any necessary gear she would need.

"How's she doing?" Avaline asked. While the Guard-Captain was somewhat at odds with his sisters personality, she did have a soft spot for her, as the rest of the group did.

"She's doing much better. Bethany might be far from our reach now, but Amilee gets along well with Anders and the books he brings her. Sandal also gave her a runestone made of that red lyrium Varric had recovered. While I am uncertain of its nature, Amilee insists she doesn't hear things like anyone else would. Whether its by her power or some natural resistance from her world, it's pretty clear she speaks the truth. You should have seen the barrier she erected last week while we were fighting some Carta thugs in Darktown. The shock roasted one alive. Freaked her out a bit, but that's the price of battle."

"Hmm. Truer words were never spoken.. Let's hope with more time she can acclimate. Maker knows, her skill in dual wielding alone is quite an asset. I do see that she's picking up Anders penchant for grumbling though... And what about you? Things with Isabella..."

Turning to the side, Garrett shrugged with a hopeful smile. "This is all at her pace. She's a beautiful woman, and dangerous at that. I'd be remiss if I didn't ease into it."

"I hope you're right," the Guard-Captain replied, lips pursed. "Thanks for this, Hawke. I'll try not to make it a habit."

* * *

><p>It was the first time Amilee had ever been to the Gallows.<p>

As Anders and Garrett had advised her months ago, if she was ever to venture there she was to use only her daggers to defend, in case Templars got suspicious. With her mysterious appearance in Kirkwall, her ties with the Hawke family, and the uncommon but not unknown knowledge she was lover to a mage, one could speculate that she was an apostate herself, if one looked close enough.

She followed her brother closely, making sure not to look anyone in the eye. Minus Knight Captain Cullen, who smiled shyly from across the annex, nodding in acknowledgment when she gave him a small wave from her side. Maybe Fenris had been right to suspect he knew her from somewhere or at least looked like someone he'd known. But that didn't matter to her. He was alive and she was still free, thanks to his generosity.

When Garrett spotted an older templar with brushed back gray hair, he approached him. "Hello Emeric. Aveline says you need my help again?"

"Hello, Hawke. Yes, I've spent the past few years continuing my investigation into the murders of Ninette, Mharen, and the other women. I believe I finally have a suspect. A man called Gascard DuPuis."

"Is this man in hiding? Am I to find him for you?"

"No, I know where DuPuis is. I just can't get to him. When I became convinced of his guilt, I went to the city guard and demanded they do something. The guards raided his mansion and found nothing. They were forced to apologize, and I was reprimanded. Meredith forbade me from continuing my investigation. But she didn't say I couldn't seek outside help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I knew I could count on you. You'll need to go to Gascard DuPuis's estate after nightfall. Please figure out what he is hiding. If he's innocent, find evidence to prove me wrong. It's just that simple."

When Amilee and her brother were out of earshot, she began her criticisms. "So we're going to break into some man's home because one man suspects him of murder, who by the way did not give his reasons for his suspicions, just to verify if this man may or may not be killing women that have been disappearing over the past few years? This is also after the man has already been raided once before."

For once Garrett smiled and waggled his brows at her, his lighthearted nature showing. "Come on, Amilee. Are you saying it wouldn't be fun?"

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm not. I'm just..." When she could find no other argument, she conceded. "Oh alright. But only because you're in such a good mood. Don't want to spoil that."

He ruffled her hair affectionately, which made her huff even more while trying to straighten it. "It'll be fine, sis. Now let's go see who wants to come with us."

* * *

><p>"Why are we bringing Amilee? Didn't things go bad the last time she was involved in this?<p>

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not here, Fenris."

"It's not your judgment I'm questioning. Of course you'd want to go on an adventure, it's in your nature. That doesn't mean you should waltz back into one that started you on turning into..."

"No, please. Do finish that sentence," Amilee replied with a feral smile.

The elf winced, knowing he had overstepped. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"That's what I thought."

"Will you children shut it? You'll alert the entire neighborhood," Isabella chided.

Amilee stuck her tongue out at her friend who in turn gave her the bird. Both smiled as everyone snuck their way through the gate to the DuPuis courtyard. They ventured inside and Amilee halted.

"Shit," she hissed.

"What is it? Garrett queried.

"I can feel them. Demons."

"Well, so much for innocent," Fenris growled.

Isabella was instantly wary. "You gonna be alright, Ami?"

Grasping her runestone firmly, her eyes took on a lightened blue hue. "Yep. Let's tear this shit up."

As the stepped further into the foyer, the demons sprung up from the floor. Amilee focused on the first, allowing her power to absorb its energy for future use. Then she took on another, letting her dagger fly, snaking in the air and through the demon over and over.

Garrett and Isabella dashed forward to attack the ones descending from the left staircase as Fenris took the right. When the main hall was cleared, the elf stepped close to Amilee and mumbled under his breath, "Admittedly, I'm saddened by the fact you no longer need my lyrium to sustain you. It was the only good use I had for it."

Her breath slowed, the adrenaline rush abating, and she frowned. "Fenris, it's better this way. You and I..."

"I know. I know," he replied hoarsely, eyes downcast. "I just miss it."

Her lips thinned and she pressed forward, unwilling to admit she felt the same. No good would come from that line of conversation though, her heart, as always, aching to have her old friend back. The minute they got into it, she feared she'd say things she could never take back, renting a kink in the relationship she had with Anders.

It was hard enough now, with her lover always sneaking off to do this or that. Sometimes people would meet him at the clinic and he would take them aside, whispering soft enough she couldn't hear. Other times, he would tell her he couldn't stay the night with her, did it at least twice a week. Tonight was one such night, in fact.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew something was going on, most likely having to do with his need to help the Circle mages. What bothered her most was the fact he wouldn't confide in her. When she'd asked him the one and only time, he told her it was safer she didn't know. When she asked Justice, he told her she was too innocent to be brought into such ongoings, that she was better off dancing with her wisps and writing her child stories, letting Anders and him worry about whatever it was that was happening. Grated on her nerves, that's what it did. Twenty-two years old and Anders was the only one still treating her like a child.

But she kept quiet. Varric was the only one who knew something was up, mentioned it one night as they were discussing one of her books. She simply told him it was a woman thing and he dropped it. Now she was left with this anger that she was more than happy to take out on their enemies.

"I found a letter on the writing desk. Looks like someone provided our hosts for their master. That's... promising," Garrett noted grimly as he and Isabella joined his sister and elven friend.

"Sod is too stupid to come up with his own minions, right. More chance that he has other shit laying about to incriminate him," Isabella snarked.

Fenris stood tall and rolled his shoulders. "Let's get on with this. I don't want to linger here."

Another letter, a few vials of blood, and a chest full of women's clothing later, it was clear to see this Gascard DuPuis was up to something. They still had to find out if it was to do with the disappearances or not, however.

They entered the last room, the man's bed chambers by the look if it, and they found just what they were looking for.

"Help me! Please, he's gone mad!" an older woman cried, on her knees before the nobleman.

The man in question turned. "You're not... You're not him."

"Who were you expecting? " Amilee sneered, spining her dagger in her fingers.

"Shit. I... know what this looks like, but I didn't hurt her!" the man was average size, blonde with his hair half up, narrow eyes and chiseled cheekbones. Handsome to some, Amilee imagined, but he screamed snake in her mind.

"Let her go, and we can talk," Garrett ordered.

"If I let her go, you'll kill me."

Fenris adjusted the grip on his longsword. "We could do that either way," he growled.

"I don't know why you're here, but there's a killer out there, and I think he's playing us both!"

He glanced back at the cowering woman and pleaded, "Just... just let me explain!"

Garrett crossed his arms. "Alright, we'll see if you can talk yourself out of this."

"Several years ago, my sister was murdered. The bastard's now in Kirkwall, killing again. The same way he killed my sister." He began to pace, his nervousness showing. "It starts with a bouquet of white lilies. He sends them to each new victim. Alessa was going to be next. I took her so he'd have to come to me. I was finally going to face my sister's killer, but then you showed up..."

The woman, Alessa, shook her head profusely. "He's lying! He hurt me!"

"I've explained this!" Gascard said as he knelt before her. "I need your blood to track you down if he took you. I was for your protection!"

"Let go of me!" She shied away and ran out the door, wailing.

DuPuis almost dashed after her, but knew it was in vain. "She'll go straight to the city guard. They'll ruin everything!"

"Riiiight. Pretty sure Emeric would have heard you had a murdered sister, would have mentioned that if it were true.," Amilee reasoned, eyes narrowed. "He was pretty certain you were the killer."

"Of course he was. But I was trying to find the killer, just like him. Our paths crossed and he just assumed I was the murderer."

"And you didn't think to just tell him what you were on about?" Fenris ground out.

"As if he would have believed me?"

Garrett rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "So you just let him think it and make himself look the fool when he has your place raided? If you had told him and he hadn't believed that would have been on him, but to remain silent..."

"I'm doing what I have to to find the killer. With that templar out of the way, I have a better chance of doing so. Tell him whatever you like. I'll be long gone by then."

"So do you know who killed your sister?" Isabella asked.

"A powerful and experienced blood mage. I believe he uses the women for some ritual. His victims are attractive, healthy women with few social ties."

"You keep trying to dodge giving us a name. Further reason not to believe you," Amilee noted, pointing her dagger at him. "Either way, you're practicing blood magic. The blood has to come from somewhere."

"I'm with Ami on this," Isabella agreed. "Smells fishy through and through."

Nodding, Garrett also readied his weapon. "Right then. You're coming with us. The templars can have you."

"No! I've worked too hard! It can't end like this!"

A horde of demons were summoned and the man teleported from the room. Amilee didn't waste any time. She held out her runestone and her eyes lit with azure fire, taking in as much energy as was safe for her. Three of the six demons gone, she dispelled the door as the others fought on, and she gave chase to the cowardly blood mage.

Down the stairs and through to the dining hall, she trapped him to the ground he stood upon with a gravity spell.

"What are you?" he gasped, as she caught his summoned minions as well, knowing his end was near.

"A very pissed off woman!" Was her answer as four other daggers slid out of their sheaths by her force magic, all five of them aimed at a different target. She flicked her wrist and all the blades were set upon their intended, the last of which was DuPuis. He gurgled as blood welled and poured from his mouth, the dagger protruding from his chest. He fell with a resounding thump as the others made it to her side.

"Sweet Maker, Amilee," Garrett breathed.

She turned and saw the looks of horror on each of their faces as her weapons found their way back to their holdings.

"What?" she asked, as though nothing was amiss.

"That was just... A little bit of overkill, that's all," Isabella stated. She placed a hand at her hip, quirking a tentative smile."Could probably do this stuff on your own now."

Fenris simply watched her grimly.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad, guys. Would have been just as much a mess with your help too," Amilee rationalized.

With a great sigh, her brother sheathed his sword, and ushered them out the door. "We'll talk about this later. Let's get out of here."

Apprehension surfaced in her mind as Amilee followed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Reviews welcome, favorites adored!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing of Dragon Age. Just Amilee.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's getting harder to write. My fault, since I've already finished Part Three but I have to get to that point so you guys can read it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was grounded.<p>

At twenty-two years old, Amilee had been barred by her entire friend group from participating in any and all fighting and, on the threat of alienation. She was not allowed to leave the mansion save to accompany one of them to the markets or the Hanged man each day.

After her bloody stunt with Dupris, they were all in fear of her mental state. Before, she had been content to stay in the back of the formation, supporting the others while they did the brunt of work aka killing all but a few strays of the enemy. But with how she had treated Dupris at the end, they decided she needed a time out.

It felt ridiculous to her that they were reacting the way they were, but in light of the fact her brother had already lost his other two siblings, she could only guess that he was simply afraid of losing her too, either to the templars or to her power. In that, she could only be slightly annoyed by his concern.

The others thought she didn't know, but they blamed her new found bloodlust on her relationship with Anders. Whether he knew this or not, or even cared, she couldn't tell.

But she could admit now, she was unhappy. After three years, nothing had changed. They weren't progressing any further than what they had been when they'd begun, their 'honeymoon phase' long burnt out. And Anders had made no suggestion for them to find their own place and no offer of a ring either. With how preoccupied he'd become with whatever machinations he'd been conducting for the mages, clearly she'd been placed on the back burner. And it was bothering her.

But what could she do? At this point, she knew better than to ask for more...

All that was left was for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

><p>"Enchantment!" Sandal cried.<p>

"No, Leandra. Lee. An. Dra," came a familiar voice from downstairs. Amilee had come up to the landing at the top of the stairs to find Gamlen at the bottom. "Hey, sprout? Have you seen Leandra?"

"No. Not since this morning at breakfast. Why, what's wrong?"

"She didn't show up for our weekly visit. Is she ill? She is here, isn't she?"

Bodahn took that moment to chime in. "No, Gamlen. We haven't seen her all day."

"Where could she be?" Gamlen fretted.

"With her suitor, perhaps?"

"Suitor? Leandra never mentioned a suitor."

Confused, Bodahn pointed out a vase with white flowers. "Well, those lilies arrived for her this morning."

"What?" Amilee gasped, staring at the offending blossoms with fear. "Oh, no. Nonononono!"

She dashed back upstairs to throw on her cloak and ran back down again. "Where is Garrett?" she asked urgently as she inched for the door.

"What's going on?" Gamlen demanded, his brow wrinkled with worry.

"I'll let you know when I'm certain. I'm not gonna freak you out over what might turn out to be nothing Where's Garrett?"

"He'd gone to see little Merril," Bodahn informed her. "Something about that mirror you dislike so much. Eh, he did mention going to Sundermount..."

"Shit!" Amilee whispered, attempting not to show her panic. "Alright." She looked down at her dwarven friends. "You two stay here in case she returns. I'll get Aveline and confer with her to see if we can't get a message to Garrett and get the guards to keep an eye out. Gamlen?"

"I'll go back to Lowtown. She might have taken another way, I might have missed her."

Nodding, Amilee backed away."Good. I'll be back!"

With that, she fled out the door.

Getting to Aveline was no easy task. Most of the city guard didn't know her, and therefore expected her to tell **them** what was wrong instead of just leading her straight to the guard-captain through the barracks.

She ended up bumping into the woman by sheer accident when she backtracked to the main hall and quickly divulged the reason for her sudden appearance.

The red head, always ready to take on a case, immediately responded, "I'll have those on watch in Lowtown looking for her. In the meantime, I'll send a message to the patrols at Sundermount's base to track your brother down. You should get back home, in case she shows up there."

Adamantly, Amilee shook her head. "I can't just sit around for this. If Garrett isn't here, I have to look for her at least until he can get back. Don't worry, I'll get some of the others to help me."

"Stay out of trouble then," Aveline sighed, unwilling to argue. "And keep me updated."

"Thanks, Aveline."

Amilee then made her way to the Hanged Man, just in time for her to find Anders chatting with Varric about the recent absence of gang members at his doorstep.

"Amilee? What are you doing out and about?" the dwarf chided.

"Leandra is missing. She received a bouquet of white lilies this morning, and hasn't been seen since."

"Ohhhhh, shit!" Varric hissed, gathering up his things from the table.

"My sentiments exactly. Anders, can you help me look for her?"

"Of course, Ami. Varric?"

"Yeah, let me get Isabella and grab Bianca."

She waited anxiously as he did so, eager to find her adopted mother before something terrible happened. Little did she know, she was already too late.

* * *

><p>Amilee stumbled back into the mansion, her face paled with a sheen of sickly sweat. Despair and horror clawed their way into her mind, searing against her denial of what she had witnessed, branding the memory of Leandra's state before she'd died in Garrett's arms not an hour before.<p>

This world was twisted, so much darker than hers, that a man could take different parts of different women and sew them together as if he were making a living puppet, a crude and morbid vessel to alleviate his grief over the loss of his wife. Leandra had been alive, even though her head had been severed from her own body and attached to another. It was wrong, so wrong that she'd had to go through that.

It was beyond sick, beyond demented. There were no words to console her, no way to soften the blow to her family.

And Garrett... First his brother, Carver, had died as the family had fled from Lothering. Then Bethany had been taken, the templars gathering her up to be taken to the circle, barred from any contact from the outside world. And now Leandra was gone too, having passed in the worst way imaginable.

Her only thought, as she scrambled to the downstairs privy to retch and vomit, was that at least he still had her. She was all he had left beyond his friends. And Gamlen... although the man was barely an uncle at this point.

After burning the body, Garrett had pulled Amilee into a painful hug, so tight but she returned it with the same fervor, both of them helplessly overrun with greif.

As the others left Garrett with Isabella, Amilee fled to her room to hide.

Anders had followed silently, shifting her on the bed so his arms could hold her to him. He kissed her brow, whispering sweet nothings to her until finally she'd passed out from exhaustion.

Justice didn't know what to do beyond quietly stating, "At least that evil man is dead." He let her be then, fading away, knowing he had no ability to comfort her further.

She wandered the golden field listlessly.

Singing to release her emotions, her voice sounded broken and scratched from hours of crying. The wisps danced aimlessly around her, blissfully ignorant of her misery, as she finally crouched down low to hug her knees, attempting to ward off another bout of tears.

A slight hum began to rise just under her skin and she looked up to see a light golden visage hovering a few feet away from her, drawing close. A feeling of peace washed over her and she reached out instinctively to this spirit that somehow gave it to her, wrapping her arms around the ethereal being. It remained silent but changed it's shape slightly to return her embrace.

Moments passed before she sighed, her expression one of gratitude as she looked up at it's faceless form.

Her grief dissipating, she was able to think beyond her own woes and determine what she needed to do next, for herself and for those she cared for most. She couldn't hide from these things. Doing so wouldn't help her family, her friends, in this time of need.

"Beautiful spirit," she whispered, her depression eased enough that she could smile brightly. "I'll be alright now. Thank you for caring."

After a gentle caress with her hand on its arm, she pulled away from the spirit and stepped back, waving as the world went white around her.

* * *

><p><strong>If you know, shush! Don't spoil it! Reviews and favorites!<strong>


End file.
